The Bond BetweenWTB sequal
by siri1
Summary: ~Trailer up~ When three Padawans go missing can Qui-Gon, Adi, and Sage find their Padawans before it's to late. Before thier assailent watches them fall apart piece by piece... R&R please!!!
1. Prologue/ Betrayal

~This is the sequel to Whatever Tomorrow Brings. To limit your…ehh… confusion if you haven't read that already you do so first. It will make it a _lot easier to follow this story. Thanx~_

Notes: Wahoo! It's _finally here! Yes! I think I'm happier than most of you reading this. N e wayz I'm __really sorry this took so long to get up! Things just haven't gone my way. Over spring break I was on the comp from 10 at night to 2 or 3 trying to finish this… for you!_

OK like I said before this is a new approach in writing for me, but it's not too drastic.  It's working for now… at least I think so.  Mind you that does _not mean I'm still not my lil old evil self. That just got worse writing this. I have people that can vouch for that._

Rating: Rated PG-13 for torture… ::Evil grin::, mental mess upage, and a little language.

Disclaimer: I think you can tell who/what belongs to me and who/what doesn't.

Summary: When three Padawans go missing. And when all the clues point to a twisted crook. Can Qui-Gon, Adi, and Sage find their Padawans before it is to late. Before their assailant get what he wants? To watch them fall apart piece by piece.

The Bond Between

~_The Distance between two people is largely illusion.  Look past shallow differences and the truth in someone will be revealed~_

_Prologue___

Siri Tachi and Zae-Non Sen walked stealthy down the dimly lit hall; their blond hair blowing out behind them as the stale air of the abandoned warehouse rushed past them.  Zae-Non eyed Siri with her dark brown, almost black eyes and the two gave a slight nod to each other.  

They sped up their pace, senses on high alert. Something was wrong… a disturbance in the Force.  

Something or someone was there, and it wasn't their Masters.  

A ripple of darkness made them whirl around; eyes wide.  

A dark, tall figure stood at the end of the long hall they had just walked.   The slender alien began to walk slowly forward towards the two Padawans; who were backing away just a slowly.  

With an unspoken sense of urgency they spun around and sprinted forward.  Footsteps pounding behind… gaining.

The girls dashed through an empty meeting room and onto a conjoining balcony.  Stepping up onto the railing neither had to look at each other before jumping the long fall downwards.  As they leapt into the darkness below them something on the roof across from them caught their eye…

Landing in a crouch the two simultaneously jumped up, instinctively reaching for their lightsabers.  But in that slip second of defenselessness they were caught.  

The scream of blaster fire roared toward them…

*****

The two tall, trim figures quickened their already fast run, although in two separate alleys, as a wave of distress and the sound of blaster fire came to them.   Running towards each other after splitting up they raced into the same alley way as a land speeder rounded the opposite corner towards the street.  

They were too late.

They stood motionless for a moment, peering into the darkness.  The two Jedi glanced at each other and once again toward the street after the now vanished speeder.  

They would find them again.

Wordlessly they followed the speeders trail.

They walked… 

Their enemy was gone. 

They did not run…  

The enemy had their Padawans.

They knew it would take time…  

_Betrayal_

Coldness…

It was all Obi-Wan felt.  He moved his hand along the floor beneath him.  Dirt… rocks…  He was outside.  He could hear the cold pounding rain falling all around him and above a distant rumble of thunder of a passing storm.

He tried to roll over onto his back, but pain over powered him.

_Blaster wounds are always tricky. Obi-Wan thought trying to calm the pain.           ___

Blaster wound…

Memories flooded back to him.  He was on a mission with his Master; they were to protect the prime minister on Calson.  An assassination was attempted.  They used an escape route on the roof of the meeting building they were in.

He fell…

Obi-Wan fought against the pain sneering his side and rolled over onto his back.  Taking in the cool refreshing rain on his face he opened his eyes.   Vision blurry he began to sit up, but his head swam.  

Closing his eyes to try and stop the vertigo just made the pain sharpen.

_A concussion the Padawan thought grimly. __Just what I need._

Peering around, trying to straighten the spinning alley way, a pang went through Obi-Wan.  

Where was his Master?

Pushing away the wave of worry that was threatening to edge up his spine he looked up at the building he had fallen off of.  

Qui-Gon was not there. 

No one was.

Slowly Obi-Wan stood up; a sharp gasp rewarded his movement.  Swaying a bit the apprentice looked around the narrow alley way he was in.  

No one was out, or near by.  

At least that he could see, but the Force was warning him of something… or someone.  

Looking down to the muddy ground he saw his lightsaber in a puddle a few yards away.  Gradually moving toward it then picking it up pain splintered the boy reminding him the blaster wound was still there.  

Once again peering around Obi-Wan asked himself once more where his Master was.  Reaching out into his bond he felt a trickle of relief as his Master responded to his call.

_Padawan,  are you OK?_

_I'll be alright Master, but where are you?_

Before the answer could reach him a harsh voice called out behind Obi-Wan.

"Hey, Jedi.  How does it feel to be betrayed?"

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan noticed his voice was raspy.  Turning around he tried to look past the white dots that mared his vision down the alley at the voice.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't realized!" The voice taunted. "I watched the whole thing.  You fell. Your Master fled.  Left you laying in the mud!"

"He wouldn't do that!" Obi-Wan shouted anger boiling up inside him.  

How could anyone say that about Qui-Gon?  His Master would never just abandon him!  

Or would he…

Where _was his master now?_

He had contacted him before.  Reaching out into their bond Obi-Wan hit tight mental shields.   Calling out with a wave in the Force he once again hit a wall.  

Was his Master blocking him?

_Master, where are you?_

No reply.

Slowly the being in front of him stepped into the dim cast over of a streetlight.   The Blood Carver, a hideous looking creature whose soul purpose was to kill, let out a chilling laugh before moving closer to the injured Padawan. 

Obi-Wan began to walk backwards keeping his eyes fixed on the approaching alien.  The creature somehow looked familiar to the boy.  But he could quite figure out why that was.   

The Padawan squeezed his lightsaber ready to ignite it when he remembered it wasn't charged.  The muddy puddle it fell in shorted it out.

_Force Master where are you!_

Turning back to the Blood Carver Obi-Wan met a crazed gaze.

"What do you want with me?" He asked in the most-calm voice he could.

"You of course." The Carver said with another laugh. "Your defenseless, injured and all alone. What more could I ask for?"

Fear shot through Obi-Wan's body.  He quickened his backwards pace, but stumbled.  Catching himself the boy turned around and ran as fast as his injured body would take him.  The Blood Carver launched himself at the Jedi.  

Obi-Wan's white spotted vision was now being blurred with black spots as darkness called upon him.  Gasping at the wound in his side he slowed his pace; his head began to throb and dizziness was once again overpowering the youth.   

_Come on Kenobi, run! Obi-Wan cursed at himself.  Pushing himself further down the alley he knew he couldn't keep running much longer._

He could hear the rasping of the Carver's breath as he drew closer.

More darkness blinded his vision.

The enemy still comes closer.

Pain in his side making it hard to breath.

A laugh from the alien approaching at a fast rate.

A stumble…

Obi-Wan let out a small cry as his leg caught in a ditch in the road.  Tumbling to the ground he heard a loud, nasty crack as his body fell one way and his ankle the other.

_Broken. __Just great._

Pushing himself up the boy tried to stand but immediately lost his balance as a mixture of pain and dizziness conquered his weak body.

"Pathetic little Jedi." The carver hissed. "Why even try, I'm going to get you either way.  And must I remind you; your 'loyal' Master isn't here to help you.  Like I said before.  He ran!"

"Don't say that! Qui-Gon would never abandon me!"

"Then tell me this, Kenobi.  Where is he then?"

Obi-Wan could only stare at the blurred vision of the figure hovering over him.  He truly could not answer the carver's question.  He didn't know where his Master was.

"I… I don't know." He answered ashamed.

"That's what I thought."    

A new wave of pain, dizziness, and exhaustion shot through the Padawan's already pain filled side as the Blood carver leapt onto him; electro jabber in hand.

*****

_I'll be all right Master, but where are you…_

Cut off…

Qui-Gon couldn't make a connection with Obi-Wan anymore… he was in trouble.

 "Either you turn this transport around yourself, or I will for you." Qui-Gon said trying to keep himself calm.  He clenched his fist as the pilot shook his head. 

He had helped the Prime minister onto the ship, turned around to go after Obi-Wan to discover the ship was already flying high over the city.

_Why didn't I just help Obi-Wan? The Master thought dismally.  Disappointment welled up inside at himself.  _

Anger at whoever did the attempt of assignation.

"I'm sorry, but I have strict orders from the security head.  Whoever tried the assignation is probably still back there.  And we can't risk Prime Minister Drice's life for you."  The pilot looked up at him. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting him anyway."

"Good point. I _am security!"  Qui-Gon didn't care if his anger showed now. "And might I remind you my Padawan was shot and he fell off a roof back there!  __He is now my first priority!"_

The pilot's face went a few shades paler. "Your young friend did not make it aboard with us?"  Worry rang in his somewhat calm voice.

"No, _Obi-Wan did not. If he had fallen off the roof I would not think he would be aboard with us. Especially since you left without my consent in the first place."  _

The pilot turned to his companion in the chair next to him and nodded.  He turned around taking out his comlink.

While the pilot mumbled to his advisor Qui-Gon thought about what had exactly happened back at the meeting. Everything had happened so fast, it was hard to keep track of what was going on.  

But how could he ever loose track of his Padawan…

Ok this time I'm not going to beg for reviews, but feel free to do so. I accept any kinda feed back.  I'll try to get the next chap up as soon as I can… oh rite… all my "what came to pass" chaps are flashback, just to let ya know. Till Later~

Peace Out


	2. What Came to Pass: Part 1

OK next chapter is here! Sry it took a while. My comp crashed and I almost lost the whole story… that would not have been good n e wayz… thanx for the wonderful reviews you've been postin, keep em' coming!

_What Came to Pass: Part I_

_Drice shook his head in dismay. "I don't see who would want to do such a thing as this.  Sure I know people hate me.  All politicians have enemies, but this was just so random."_

_"Maybe the assailant was trying to be random.  So you wouldn't have called on tighter security." Obi-Wan suggested.  "Probably tried to get the element of surprise on his side."_

_"Perhaps, and his plan worked too. Although I felt horrible asking your Council to send another team out here.  You already sent two other teams together to look into the sabotages going on in our ports lately."  The minister looked out the window. "Come to think of it I haven't heard from them."_

_Qui-Gon followed Drice's gaze out the window and listened intently as he went over the order in which everything happened during the attack that took place._

_But the Master kept his senses alert.  There was a tremor in the Force telling him everything was not as it should be.  Something was misplaced and the misplacement was not a good thing._

Padawan be mindful of the disturbance. I feel we should not let out guard down. _Seeing that Obi-Wan was distracted by something else the Master sent a small warning. Padawan…_

Yes Master,_ Came the dutiful reply._

_A soft knock was heard on the door and Drice broke off in mid sentence. _

_"Who is it?" The security officer asked._

_"Blake." Came a muffled reply. "I have urgent news for the Minister about the other two Jedi teams. They just reported in."_

_The guard opened the door just wide enough for a young man with light brown hair to slide into the room.  He rushed over to Drice and handed him a piece of durasheet.  He stepped back as the Minister read it and fidgeted in place waiting for a reply._

_Drice shook his head and let out an annoyed moan. "This is not what we need right now!" He nearly yelled. Taking a deep breath he went on a little calmer. "Tell the Masters I'll be there shortly to help them with their search and that I'm terribly sorry for all of this."  He shoved the sheet back at the boy and waved him out of the room. _

_Qui-Gon leaned forward in his seat. "May I ask what has happened?"_

_"I can't believe this.  The two Jedi teams investigating the sabotages were just attacked.  The Masters have reported that their apprentices were kidnapped!" _

_Obi-Wan's mouth dropped a bit. "Who was investigating the-"_

_The boy was cut off as blaster fire shattered the window's glass and began to pang all around them._

_Instinctively Qui-Gon reached for his lightsaber and the hum of the green blade could be heard deflecting the rapid fire shooting into the small room._

_Out of the corner of his eye Qui-Gon saw a stray bullet sneer the Ministers leg.  Drice fell to the floor with a cry.  Rushing to the man's side Qui-Gon helped him up and they made their way to the door._

Padawan keep the blaster fire away from Drice!

_With a nod from the apprentice Obi-Wan walked backwards down the hall behind Qui-Gon and Drice deflecting fire from a probe droid following them.   Making their way up a staircase to a ship on the roof the three made a sprint to the ship.  _

_Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan stop and face the droid lightsaber ready,  in fighting stance.  The boy moved in a graceful dance deflecting the fire coming from the probe droid in front of him.  _

_The Master saw the movement a split second to late from the ship's ramp.  A creature sitting in the shadows on the ledge of the roof, waiting intently for the right second to strike.  The figure held up its blaster and aimed at the concentrated Padawan._

_"Obi-Wan!" _

_He was too late.  The youth staggered backwards clutching his side.  He stilled himself, but wavered before passing out and falling over the edge of the roof to the ground below…_

_So far below…_

_Qui-Gon stepped out to see another step would land him hundreds of yards below the ship flattened to the ground.  _

_He had lost his Padawan…_

_Obi-Wan… _

Ok short I know, but it's a needed chapter.  Feel free to review, thanx. Till later~

Peace Out


	3. Fear

Hey all… sry this took like a whole week to get out!!! My comp decided to loose its memory so I was computer less for a lil while there. (I nearly died of boredom!) oh wellz… here my next chap enjoy.

Oh hey the most depressing thing happened to me… I go away for the week end and I graciously updated the story 10 minutes before I left and I get back to find 1 review… ::tear drips down cheek:: I feel luved… ok let me get my point out… please please please don't make me start begging… I know its annoying! But no review = no reason for me to go on… well ill probably do so n e wayz but I always like the comments.

_Fear_

A wave of exhaustion, sickness, and pain swept over Obi-Wan as he opened his eyes.  His ribs burned where he had been stabbed with the electro jabber.  His ankle now numb and his blaster wound kept him from moving. Even the slightest bit.  

Laying down on his stomach Obi-Wan took in as much of his surroundings as he could.  Sweeping his eyes around he saw he was in an all white marble room.  A table in the corner, a chair, and numerous shelves with various items on them.  It looked like a lab of some sort.  

Vision clearing a bit the Padawan noticed he was in some kind of clear cell.  Energy shields as walls…

_There goes any hopes of escape. Obi-Wan thought his heart sinking. __ That is if I ever get up._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out to the Force…  drawing only darkness.

Fear shot through the boy.  Where was the Force?  From what he could tell he didn't have a Force dampening collar on.   Had his attacker injected something into him?  

Either way is wasn't there…

His living Force was gone, like the water taken from a fish.  He was left nearly gasping for what he lived for.  Left to dry out without it. Left to find a way back to it's serenity. It's peace and it's light.  

Obi-Wan's eye's darted to what appeared to be a doorway beyond the energy shields as a creek echoed through the room.  A figure came into blurred view.  A familiar figure… 

The Blood Carver.

Now being able to see the alien in better light Obi-Wan noted the carver still looked familiar.  He knew him from somewhere.  The carver wore a black leather tunic, much like a Jedi's.  Along with a leather vest on top. On his hands he had black gloves and his boots where big and obviously steel toed.

He gave the boy the same twisted smile from the alley, but this time he added a laugh that made a chill race up Obi-Wan's spine.

"Believe me now Jedi?" He snickered. "Where's your Master?"

"Qui-Gon would _never betray me!" Obi-Wan nearly yelled his anger once again boiling up inside.  Letting that anger out in a breath out into the stale air the Padawan tried to change the subject. "Where is this place anyway?"_

"Nice try. Clever aren't we?" The Caver asked picking up the trick. "If he wouldn't betray you then why can't you feel him? You haven't been able to since the alley, and I didn't do anything to you there, now did I?"  He stopped and took in the shock on Obi-Wan's face before continuing. "And this," he waved his arms around taking in the room. "This is my own little hide out."

"Looks expensive to be a 'hide out'." Obi-Wan noted at the crystal white floors, walls, and ceilings.  He tried to keep his mind off the reality that was just punched in his face… the Carver was right.  

Qui-Gon had left him…

_Get a grip! You stupid Padawan! Obi-Wan yelled at himself.  __He left you… NO!_

With the thought he betrayed his own Master.  If he gave into that simple line, all the trust he and his Master had built up over these years would trickle away.  Each word like a drop of trust falling down to darkness.  Once a drop has fallen it can't be regained.  Once all gone, it can't be rebuilt. 

"Expensive you say?"  The alien walked around the room admiring it. "I wouldn't say that. Just well built for what I have in store for you."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Marble," the carver went on.  He rubbed his hand over the smooth surface of a wall. "Don't you love it?  It echoes screams inside so well. And yet it muffles them from the outside world even better.  One can scream as loud as they want and yet and person passing by may never hear it.  Not that anyone would be out where we are anyway."

"Screams…" Obi-Wan faded out as the carver's intent hit him. "Screams?" He repeated.

The alien laughed, chilling the room. "That is what I said.  No need for an echo already. I'd save that throat of yours, you'll need it."

"It's not like I'll be talking with you." The boy replied sharply. 

Another laugh. "Ah, yes my young friend that is probably going to be true. Seeing as you most likely won't be awake to talk, let alone in much shape to do so. But you don't want to rip up your throat more than I already am going to for you now do you?"

"And how do you suppose you are going to rip up my throat?"

"Kenobi, you just don't get it do you?"  The alien made his way to the door. "You're going to be ripping your own throat.  I'll just be the one causing you to do so."

"Kenobi? How do you know my name?" Obi-Wan asked trying to once again change the subject.  And possibly buy him some time.

"Oh I know a lot about you Obi-Wan.  You and your Master could be family, but then again my family died because of Jinn." Walking out to the hall and shutting the door behind him the carver bid the boy a good-bye with anything less than the normal. "I'm going to have fun with you."

Obi-Wan watched the door slid shut, his insides freezing up. 

_I'm going to have fun with you…  The final fair well from his assailant echoed in his mind. And yet that was what loomed in the back of his mind.  _

One word repeated over and over to the boy, causing terror to claim him.

_Torture._

_*****_

The blood carver walked down the long white marble hall pondering about what he could do to the boy.  One thought after another creeping into his mind. Each more painful and twisted than the last.  

A smile twisted on the carver's face at his genius for pain.  And how much he could do with it.

Reaching the other lab a little ways up from where Obi-Wan was, the alien made his way in and looked at the two girls in their separate cells.

The younger of the two sat up right, her legs curled in held tight by her arms.  Her head rested on her knees and her eyes were fixed on her friend across from her.  

The older girl lay on her stomach apparently still unconscious from the attack.  Her breath was staggered and her face pale. 

Walking over the older girl's cell and peered in. "Still weak I see."

"It's not her fault you attacked us!" The other rebuked from across the lab. She gracefully raised up onto her knees and glared at the carver with menacing eyes. "What do you want with us anyway?"

"You'll find out in time. I couldn't very well let you die like you Master's were going to let you." 

"Let us die?!" Came a raspy voice from the other form on the floor. "They would never."

"Z!? You're ok?!" The other said at the sound of her companion's voice.

The carver laughed. "Ah, so nice to see you again Zae-Non. I'm sure you remember me."

A grumble for a reply. 

He turned to the other girl. "And I gather your little snotty friend is Miss. Tachi. Adi's Padawan. Or am I mistaken?" 

"Yeah, and you would like to know why? Wait, how do you know our names anyway?!" She spat. "And it's Siri!"

He met her gaze with deadly eyes. "You're going to be a challenge huh? I like challenges."

"Challenge? For… for what?" Siri asked, terror sketching onto her face.

The carver did not respond.  He gave one last laugh into the room. Letting it echo and loom in the air before going out into the hall.  

Making his way to his way to a storage room he looked around.  Not much filled up the cramped area. A broken table, two cabinets and various broken tools that littered the floor was all that took up the room's space.  

Shaking his head, eyes fixing on the cabinet in front of him, the carver smiled from ear to ear. 

He went over to one of the cabinets and took out his key.  Unlocking it he looked at the contents.  Top shelf lay his dagger.  Its uniquely carved handle to fit his grip and the shimmering bended blade reflected the little light that seeped into the room from the hall.  The bottom shelf held a cloak of no importance. 

And the middle shelf held his most prized possessions at the moment.  Four lightsabers.  Each special in their own way with their unique design. 

One was Obi-Wan Kenobi's.  The brave, headstrong Padawan of the great Qui-Gon Jinn.  

One was Siri Tachi's.  The persistent, rebellious Padawan of the respected Council member Adi Gallia.

And the other two to Zae-Non Sen. The caring, always willing Padawan of Sage Ketsew. One was Zae-Non's own lightsaber and the other one belonged to the Master she grew up with on Zefron, Mik Slavon.

Taking out one of the silver weapons the carver looked it over spinning it in tight fists.  Examining every crack, bend, curve, and scratch that marked and made the saber he then held in out in font of him.  Pushing the small maroon button a blue blade illuminated the dimly lit room.  

Waving it around in front of him the carver laughed.  He could probably do some of those moves he had watched Mik teach Zae-Non when she was growing up on Zefron. 

He was always a fast learner.  Ever since he was a little kid he caught on quickly to things.  How to repair broken ships, speeders, or swoops.  Literacy, which wasn't very common in his tribe since he lived in one of 

the most remote areas of his planet.  But what he learned the most quickly was to hate. It came to easy toward the Jedi.  After all they did destroy his family.  

He had to get back at them.  

How to get revenge, something else he learned quickly.  He learned from the moment those three Jedi Masters left his family, left him.  He never thought his time would come.  His time to get his revenge that he craved his whole life. Praying in the end he would have peace.

But everything worked out in the end.  He could get back at Zae-Non and Sage for ruining a friendship.  Qui-Gon for ruining his childhood.  Adi for ruining his hopes.  All of the for ruining his life. What he lived for. 

Ruining his very being. 

"And so it begins." He mumbled to himself.  Placing the weapon back on the shelf he took one last look at the other three sabers and closed the doors.  Locking the cabinet he leaned back against the doors and laughed. "The fear, terror. And soon pain."

Ok there ya go… longer than the last that's for sure. Ok now I'm not gunna beg…for now… but would u please review possibly?  Wellz that's all for now… Till later~

Peace Out


	4. Shame

BIG thanx to all the peeps who decided to take the time and review! Means a bunch.  N e wayz next chap is here!!… ok majorly hyper person here… read on!

_Shame_

Qui-Gon shook his head.  How could he let all this happen?

_Some Master I've become.  The graying Master whispered to himself as a wave of guilt flooded him.  __I lost him…  _

Not wanting his Padawan to pick up on his shame Qui-Gon tightened his mental shields unconsciously… 

Blocking out Obi-Wan.

The pilot turned back to him a forced smile on his face. "We will drop the minister off in a few minutes once we reach another landing platform.  The security head would like to take him off planet. I'll drop you back off at the meeting house, once we let Drice off."

The Master met the pilot's weak gaze with a forceful one. "How many minutes is a few?"

"About a half hour…" Came a weak response as the man's eyes pulled away from the Jedi.

_That's 30 minutes too long…_

"Then land and drop me off here."

Eyes widening the co-pilot spoke up. "Sir, I don't think we can-"

"Excuse me," Qui-Gon interrupted roughly.  "But it appears your security head can make his own decisions with out _my consent and you will make this one without his.  Besides Drice is not in any real danger.  This assassination attempt was made at us."_

~~~~

Qui-Gon ran down the street as fast as he could, happy that the usually crowed streets were now deserted in the darkness of the night.  And yet terrified that the quietness meant his Padawan was no where around.

Stopping in front of the gray meeting building he looked up at the broken window of the room they had been in at the time of the attack.  Racing down the alley in which Obi-Wan had fallen into the Master half prayed his Padawan would be there and half praying the boy had gotten up somehow and moved from harm.

Skidding to a halt Qui-Gon looked around at the sand covering the ground. A small shift in the sand where his Padawan had landed.

Footprints… Obi-Wan had gotten up.  But they were staggered, weaved in and out.  As the Master traced his apprentice's footprints he noticed they gradually got father apart.  Obi-Wan had run.

_For what reason? Or from who, or what?  _

Another pair of footprints a little ways away from his Padawan's.

Qui-Gon paused as reality smacked him hard across the face.  A great disturbance in the sand undisturbed by the wind that was now picking up in the streets.  Erasing footsteps made by the hundreds of people who walked the streets, and speeder marks from the land speeders zooming around.  

But the disturbance… 

A sign of struggle.  

And stained sand now a dark red. 

Blood.

Off the side of the alley a land speeder's scorch mark could be seen in the sand.  The mark showed the speeder took off to the street where the wind had already wiped away its trail…

Obi-Wan was lost to that wind.

Peering up at the lightening sky Qui-Gon looked down towards his utility belt at his comlink.  He was already late checking in with Council and they had to know.  

Reluctantly Qui-Gon reach down and unclipped the comlink from his belt and held it up.  

"Windu here." Came Mace's sleepy voice.

"Mace, it's Qui-Gon."

A sigh. "Qui-Gon it's late… or rather early, but _you're late."_

"I realize that." Qui-Gon said failing terribly at keeping his frustration down. "Another assassination attempt was made tonight, but it was not towards Drice.  Rather it was made at an attempt to get to Obi-Wan and I."

"Why do you think the attempt was made towards you?" Mace questioned not quite awake yet. "And why didn't you contact us… or me or anyone right away?"

"Cause Obi-Wan was shot and kidnapped!" Qui-Gon yelled loosing the little patients he had left.  Sighing he went on a little calmer. "Sorry Mace, but every minute that passes is a minute wasted."

Mace was quiet for a little bit and a long heavy sigh broke the silence. "Same as Sage and Adi." He finally said. "They were attacked today and Siri and Zae-Non are missing now."

"So they were the other teams investigating the sabotages." Qui-Gon said remembering Drice had said something about them. "So whoever has Siri and Z would probably have Obi-Wan." He thought out loud. 

"That's the obvious answer.  I'll contact Adi and Sage and give them your location." Mace said  "May the Force be with you all."

After cutting off his communication Qui-Gon went out to the front of the building to wait for Adi and Sage. 

Sitting down on the steps of the building every minute that passed seemed like 3 hours in itself.  Every second that passed was another second Obi-Wan was lost to him. 

After about ten minutes Qui-Gon was ready to take out his comlink and get a hole of either Adi or Sage.  His patients was lost long before he had finished speaking with Mace.  Whatever was left was quickly getting replaced by inpatients.

The Master peered down the street and saw in the distance two figures were running down the street, cloaks billowing out behind them.  Leaping off the steps Qui-Gon met them half way down the street.  

As Adi and Sage lowered their hoods Qui-Gon couldn't hide his surprise at their appearance. Neither wore a their usual Jedi tunics and robes. Rather both were dressed in what appeared to be dancers outfits from the local club.  Adi's usual headdress was replaced by another and her eyes were now a light orange, different from her usual brown eyes.  Sage's light brown hair was pulled back tightly onto the top of her head which change her appearance completely and it was streaked with blond, but her vibrant teal eyes still glowed in the moonlight. 

Sage smirked at his face. "Undercover mission." She paused also picking up his lack of patients. "Just be glad we weren't further away."

Adi nodded in agreement and gave him a serious look. "What happened to Obi-Wan?" She asked obviously wanting to get started right away. 

Qui-Gon explained everything that had happened from the meeting with Drice up to Obi-Wan falling into the alley way.  After he finished he put his head down and stared at the ground. "I could have helped him…" he said softly once again shame washing over him.

Adi put a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. "Qui-Gon, you must not be shamed.  We know how you feel, but feeling guilty will not help. Right now our focus in our Padawans."

Qui-Gon sighed and nodded in agreement. "What happened to Zae-Non and Siri?"

"We told them to finish searching the upstairs of the warehouse we were in while Adi and I went to a black market dealer's place for some information. A local club we had been working at." Sage started.  She closed her eyes before continuing. "We new something was wrong when we were attacked at the club by a few of hired assassins.  We ran out into the alleyway behind thee club only to meet a few more thugs. Using our cable launchers we roof hopped to the next alley and split up. We met back in the alley Z and Siri were, but we were too late. Whoever had kidnapped them was gone."

Adi sighed. "I wish we could have felt their distress earlier. It could have made all the difference."

"Zae-Non let out a silent cry." Sage said peering at her partner. "But it was after we had split up.  And I wasn't the only one who had picked it up.  Someone else was in the bond. I could feel them."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes as he thought back to the meeting with Drice. "It could have been Obi-Wan. He seemed distracted at the meeting we were in before we were attacked."

An awkward silence passed between the three Jedi as the sun began to peer up over the horizon line.  They started up the street and stopped in front of the empty meeting building.

"If we are going to start sometime it might as well be now." Adi said breaking the silence. "Where did Obi-Wan fall?" 

Qui-Gon motioned for them to follow him into the alley to their left. "There isn't anything really, but a few footprints and shufflings in the sand." They stopped half way into the alley. The graying Master looked back towards the street. "I lost the speeder trail because of the wind out in the street."

"It's not much to go on, but at least it's something." Sage said bending down in front of to a pair of footprints. "Qui-Gon these are to big to be Obi-Wan's?" Qui-Gon nodded. "Thought so. Plus, I didn't think he wore steel-toed boots anyway.  They must belong to whoever took him."

Adi quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know whoever it was, was wearing steel tipped boots?"

"Must I remind you? I think I know what my own footprints look like." Sage said standing up.  She picked one of her feet up and pointed to the boot. "I myself where them."

Adi nodded. "Right, forgot about that."

The three looked around the alleyway for clues of any kind.  Searching every pebble of sand that was misplaced, scorched, or stained.  Every footprint they determined who it belonged to. Every disturbance in the sand they hypothesized what could have happened.  

After about an hour the three Jedi gathered back into the street in the newly risen sun warming the street for a new day.

Adi shook her head. "There isn't much to go on. All we can do for now is hypothesize on what we think could have happened."

"And pray that some clue or something, or anything comes up." Sage added with a heavy sigh. She peered around at the little shops and cafés that lined the street.  Their owners were out getting them ready for another day of business. "I think we should get something to eat then get some witnesses and interview them.  Like the security guards at the meeting building you where in Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded his reply.

Adi put a hand on his shoulder. "Qui-Gon we know it's hard, but you can't let your hopes down.  We will find our Padawan's again."

"It's not my hopes that are gone Adi." Qui-Gon said turning to the sun. "It's the fact I know I could have helped Obi-Wan. I felt a disturbance and I didn't follow through on the fact a warning was pushing me to do something.  The fact I had a hypothesis on everything that I'm afraid will be confirmed."

"Hypothesis? About what Qui-Gon?" Sage asked sternly.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I believe this may have to do with that one Carver from our mission to Zantria."

Adi's eye's widened slightly. "Zantria? That was so many years ago though.  I didn't think anyone survived that but those three Blood Carvers."

"That is true, only those three did survive." Qui-Gon closed his eyes as he thought back. "I remember that one little Carver, Showdow.  He blamed everything on us.  Even though he was only eleven I remember him saying he would get revenge on us.  That little Carver was the same one that helped Ona kidnap Zae-non from the Temple the first time and Garmandi kidnap her the second time. He also helped Ona in keeping Mik and Z on Zefron. My guess would be he also assisted in killing Mik on Cryzal."

Sage's eyes dropped to the ground as she remembered her close friend. She then looked up at Qui-Gon with question in her eyes. "Are you sure about that?" 

"Positive. But I didn't realize it was him until after we returned from Celsic.  A long time after we returned at that." He went on. "I'm wondering if this Carver is still trying to get at us.  _We were the only three Jedi that went to Zantria on that mission."_

Adi nodded. "That is something we better look into. You could very well be right about that Qui-Gon."

"That is what I am afraid of." Qui-Gon said worry mounting in his stomach. "Whoever it is we don't know their motives or what they are capable of.  Even if it is this Carver we don't know where he could be.  If it's not then we have a lot of searching to do."

"Umm," Sage said softly. "I realize we should start as soon as we possibly can, but can we get changed first? These clothes aren't the most comfortable things."

"I agree completely." Adi said laughing weakly. 

The three Jedi turned and began down the street.  Either knew exactly where they were going or where they would end up.  But they did know that Force willing they would fin their Padawans. 

No matter what it took. 

No matter how long they would have to spend searching.

Obi-Wan, Siri, and Zae-Non would be found.

Al right that's all for now… review _please!  Ok another kinda boring chap I know, but again necessary… it all starts in the next chap… ::evil grin::  __be prepared!!!! ::laughs:: Till next time…_

Peace Out


	5. It Begins

Hiyo all ppl. My next chap… ::evil grin:: im sure will be pleasurable if you luv torture… hahaha! Read on my friends…  

_It Begins_

__

The Blood Carver felt Siri's gaze as he walked into the lab.  Her head jerked up as he entered. Piercing him with a menacing stare and watching his every movement.  Tracking every heartbeat from his cold heart, listening to every breath he took. 

It was hard for him to admit, but the girl gave him the creeps.  And it wasn't easy to scare him.

He walked to the back of the room where a long table lay.  He emptied the contents he had been carrying onto the table.  He was carrying an assortment of knives, jabbers, and other pain inflicting devices. 

After spreading them out he glanced at Siri.  He was pleased to see the fear the passed over her face, but it tapered away to her usual stare.

"You planning to use that?" She asked mockingly.

Crossing the lab to a cabinet by the door he let out a laugh.  Taking out a tool from the small cabinet he turned to her. "My dear Siri. That is only half of it."

Walking back across to the table he stopped in front of Zae-Non's cell.  

Passing her the first time he didn't take notice of the girl, but now he could see just how pathetic she looked.  She lay on he stomach her breathing ragged and staggered, probably from her blaster wound.  Her tunic was ripped in many places and was crusted with dry blood.  Her various cuts that were visible were obviously very infected and they looked all too painful.

"Pitiful." The carver spat as he kept walking back to his table. 

"Excuse me?!" Came a shriek from across the lab.  The alien whirled around to face Siri who had leapt up at his comment. "It's not her fault she took the blunt of you stupid attack. You're lucky she is still alive!"

The carver picked up his electrojabber and began to fiddle with it, along with the tool he had gotten out trying to make it work again. 

Straddling a chair he looked up at Siri. "Lucky am I?" he asked playing dumb. "Yeah, I guess I am. One more Jedi brat to have fun with."

Silence filled the room as neither Siri or the Carver had anything to say to each other.  All that could be heard was the echoing of the breathing from the three beings in the lab.

After fixing his jabber the carver threw his tool onto the table and stood up.  Crossing to the doors he let out one last laugh and chanced one last grin towards Siri.  "I'll be back. Don't worry." He said before slamming the doors behind him as he walked out into the hall.

Leaning up against the doors he let a chill run up his spine that he had been suppressing. "That girl has it in for me." He whispered to himself. "She'll pay for that."

Long strides carried him down the hall towards Obi-Wan's lab. It was time to start on him…

He couldn't wait to hear the boy scream.

*****

Darkness… pain…

These were the words that ran threw Obi-Wan's mind as he came too.

But when had he fallen asleep? 

Or rather, gotten knocked out?

"Rise and shine my little Jedi." The caver snickered looming over him. "It's time for the fun to begin."

Obi-Wan tried to move his head, but to no avail.  Opening his eyes slowly he realized he was tied down to a table.

"Well, well, well. You're finally up.  And so it all begins now."

Suddenly the room around Obi-Wan began to spin… or wait… it was he who was spinning.  The table he was tied to began to slow rise up and slip over. Soon the boy hung in mid-air, feet facing the ceiling and his head just above the floor.  Obi-Wan looked down towards the ground and saw his Padawan braid fall from behind his ear and lightly sweep the floor.

Obi-Wan's site went blurry and his head began to pound as blood rushed to the youths head quickly.

"Master where are you?" Obi-Wan called out as dizziness became over powering. He could hear his heart beat in his ears now. "Master…"

_Qui-Gon left you again…_

Thoughts of betrayal echoes in the boy's mind. 

_No Kenobi! Don't let that carver get to you!_

"So where is you Master Jedi?" The alien spat.

Suddenly white-hot pain ripped through the boy's side as something slashed it making him scream out in pain.

"He's not here!" The carver went on taunting the boy slashing him once again across the stomach. "And he's not going to be here.  He's left you… again. Just like on Meilda/Dann.  Remember that Obi-Wan? He left you then and he left you now. But this time he's not coming back for you." 

Another painful scratch across the stomach.

Obi-Wan glanced up to see the alien's choice skin ripper was a vibroshive. A miniature version of a vibroblade, but it was just as painful, and deadly.

"Why?" Obi-Wan tried to ask, but the pain was too great. 

"Simple really." Came the answer along with a laugh. "Don't expect me to stop just because I'm talking either…"

"Why?" The Padawan asked again.

And angry face stared at the boy. "Because I hate you. You and everything you stand for!"

A sharp rip of skin on Obi-Wan side cause him to bit down so as not to yell out. 

"The Jedi took everything from me. My girlfriend-"

Slash.

"Friends-"

Slash.

"Family-"

Slash. Slash.

"_Everything!?" He roared. "A great partnership, my money, my hopes, my __life!"_

"Why… us?" Obi-Wan wheezed. He opened his mouth to say more, but choked on the blood that was dripping up through to his mouth.  

The taste made him sick.  

Gagging he watched as red droplets splattered the floor.  Darkness began to pull at him; threatening to engulf his very self.

"If you insist."

Another hit.

"Once upon a time there were three Jedi Masters.  Their names were Adi Gallia, Sage Ketsew, and-"

A rip threw the cheek. 

"Qui-Gon Jinn. Their mission: to keep the peace on this planet Zantria. Here two groups of Blood Carvers just couldn't stop fighting.  Well these three great Jedi failed their mission.  One group of Blood Carvers attacked the other." 

A slow slash down the Padawan's arm, blood soaking into his tunic was dripping down to the floor. 

"The Jedi barely escaped with their own lives. Along with three other Blood Carvers.  I, Showdow, was the only surviving from my clan. My family.  And another pair from the other clan.  But did the Jedi return to help the wounded? To help the few still living? _No! Did they return to save my family? Trapped in a fire. Condemned to a slow and agonizing death?!"_

A slow cut down Obi-Wan's leg.

 "_NO!" And that's why, years later, I can finally get my revenge on them. By condemning their loved ones to a slow and painful death!" He began to shake Obi-Wan. "__YOUR MASTER DID THIS?!"_

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what had just come out of the Carver's mouth…

He wouldn't have to…

Oblivion claimed the boy as the carver undid the straps to the table letting his limp body crash down to the marble floor… 

Down into a puddle of this own blood.

*****

"Oh don't give up now. The fun has just begun." The Showdow sang in a singsong voice to the unconscious Padawan. 

He took his vibroshive in a death grip and slashed into the boy's back a crescent shape.  He made sure he cut firm and deep enough that it would leave a long and sneering scar. 

"That's for my family." The carver whispered into Obi-Wan's ear. "And the moon I watched them all die under." 

He looked at the bloody shiv in his hand and snapped it onto his belt.  

Bending down he dragged the boy back to his cell and put the energy shields back up.  Insanity growing in his eyes his stared at the damage he had done.  

A smile…

Without another word Showdow walked out into the hall; happily leaving the broken Obi-Wan to bleed.

::evil laugh:: oh that was too much fun writing if I do so remember.  Oh yes _PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'd __luv to know what ya thought of this one… ::insane stare::… yes Hey1obk that one that scared u!! Till Later~_

Peace Out


	6. Disbelief

Only two reviews!? wow that is soo sad… ::sniff sniff:: im hurt…

Sigh… n e wayz here's the next chap, enjoy…

_Disbelief_

"Don't say that Siri!" Zae-Non exclaimed. She opened her eyes and stared out towards her friend. "Just because we can't feel them doesn't mean they abandoned us. Something tells me it's got to do with this." 

With a graceful sweep of her arm she motioned for Siri to take in the energy shields around them.

"But that just…  just wouldn't make sense!' Siri said. "Adi and Sage weren't even there when we were attacked at the ware house. They did leave us."

Z shook her head. "Siri listen to me. They wouldn't do that. They were probably occupied with someone or something else.  I know they were coming. I felt Sage pick up the call I had sent out. Her and someone else."

"What? Someone else?" Siri looked slightly confused. "Who else could be here. It wasn't Adi was it? Unless there was another team on the planet as well."

Unfolding her legs and standing up, Zae-Non winced at the pain in her chest. 

_I had to get shot in the ribs she though sarcastically._

Stretching slowly she pondered how to reply. She looked back at Siri's impatient face. "I think Obi-Wan picked it up …" She finally decided on saying softly.  After all that is what she thought. 

Siri went a few shades paler. "What?  How…" She shook her head. "That can't be possible. I mean why would he and Qui-Gon be here?"

"I don't know." Z said honestly with a sigh.

She looked over her friend. What had that carver told Siri? Why was she saying what she is?  Their Masters just wouldn't leave them… 

Would they?

More questions plagued Z's mind. Why couldn't she get in touch with the Force? Z kept her calm about it on the outside, but in reality she was scared… _very scared.  It was something she had never experienced.  _

The very light she lived by was taken away from her. 

Diminished. 

She gave a shudder as she sat back down.  The infections in some of her cuts had given her a slight fever.  Depending on what that carver did with them, if she didn't Force heal herself, Z knew eventually the infection would get worse and possibly…

Zae-Non quickly pushed the thought away. They _would get through this.  _

They had to… 

For Sage, Adi, their family, friends.  Z knew she wouldn't give in, but she prayed she would be able to help Siri through it all.  

The only thing that would break Z down would be watching Siri do so first.

She just couldn't stand the thought of her friend giving in. 

She was so strong… 

And yet the caver had somehow gotten through… 

She was already breaking.

"Siri," Z said softly. She waited till Siri looked up to continue. "They are going to come. I promise."

Siri gave her a weak smile. "I know you keep your promises."  She sighed and opened her mouth to continue, but decided otherwise.  Doubt glazed her eyes.

"Don't let him get to you." Z encouraged. "He's lying."

_He's got to be… She thought not putting voice to the words she wanted to scream.  She had to keep Siri's hopes up. _

As well as her own.

Suddenly something ripped through Zae-Non… Pain.  But it was not her own. And it was so faint, but it was still there.

It was as though someone had stuck a needle through her body, but instead of a string trailing after it, there was a faint thread of panic, fear, pain…

"Obi-Wan?!" She gasped.  She could barely feel him, but he was there.

"Z?" Siri asked at her friend's distress.  Zae-Non didn't answer. "_Z!?"_

Z looked up toward her friend. "Siri… Obi-Wan's here. And that Blood Carver, he's… he's-" No she couldn't say it.  It would scare Siri… 

Or was it because it scared her?

"He's what?" Siri pressed on. "Zae-Non, what is it?!"

"He's hurting him." She finally decided on saying.  She couldn't say that other word.  It lay on the tip of her lips, but it wouldn't roll off… 

Torture.

As bad as it all seemed Zae-Non saw a brighter side to this.  A tiny ray of hope that could shine through the darkness that consumed her.  She still had a connection to someone out there. A thread to the Force, weak as it may be, it was still there in all it's light.

All though that tiny thread was cut almost as soon as it had been sewn, she still searched out for it.  

Somewhere out there the thread was breezing through the stale air of the lab.  She would catch it and never let go. Not until everything was all right again.  Not until she, Siri, and Obi-Wan were out of that lab and as far away from that carver as possible. 

Zae-Non jerked back to reality as the doors to their lab flung open with a loud bang.  Menacing eyes looked over both girls before the alien stalked to the back of the room.  He unclipped a bloody vibroshive and tossed it on the table.  

He let out a long bone chilling laugh as he turned to Z. "That couldn't have been more fun." Insanity burned in his eyes like a wildfire. "Well, it may be more fun with you.  It all depends on who screams more."

Z glared at his bloody outfit. The black leather stained a dark maroon.

"What did you do to him?!" Siri demanded. 

"Don't worry." He said. "You'll get, but half of that. For now that is." He turned to Z. "And you… Well I don't want to spoil it now do I?"

"Spoil what?" Z asked coolly. "You already ruined my week."

The carver smiled. "I'll ruin more than just that for you my friend.  Just like I did before, but this time, you don't have Mr. Kenobi to come save you."

"I still have Sage."  She said sternly.

"We'll see about that."

Turning on his heal the carver walked out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.

Zae-Non sighed. "He needs an attitude adjustment.  Along with one for that messed up brain of his."

Siri laughed. "And what's with him and slamming doors?"  
A mischievous smile crossed Z's features. "He was some _serious anger management problems."_

*****

"Those ignorant girls are so damn stubborn!" Showdow yelled at the air. He shrugged at his comment. "Oh well. They'll believe me sooner or later.  At least they better."

He raced down the hall into a small room with a table and a few chairs in it.  Walked in he saw his partner, Dev, had already arrived.  The fairly young man sat at the end of the table staring at the doorway.  

Showdow stalked in refusing to make eye contact with his friend's black eyes.

The Carver went to the back wall and turned around towards his partner.

Dev sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. "Is all that necessary? I heard the screaming."

The carver shook his head and sat down a couple seats away from Dev. "I don't question your methods, you don't question mine."

Unconsciously he reached down and took his dagger off his belt.  Inspecting the gold handle he grinned.  The silver bent blade reflected a tiny pinpoint of light onto the ceiling.  That blade could kill anyone or slice anything.  He ran his fingers over the smooth, cold surface. 

A tiny laugh.

His dad had given him the weapon a day before the attack. A day before his life was changed forever.  A day before the Jedi had ruined his life.

"You can't keep doing this you know." Dev interrupted his thoughts. "Eventually their Masters will find this place. And find them."

"That is why you're going to get rid of those Masters." Showdow said looking up from his dagger.

Dev's chair slammed into the wall behind him as he leapt up out of it. "Are you out of your already insane mind?!  _Three Jedi Masters!?"_

"Be creative." Showdow said coolly. "You have a brain. Use it."

"No way!" Dev said sternly. "I'm getting out of this one."  

The carver let a laugh escape. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Going against my wishes isn't a smart thing to do."

"I found that out the day I met you." Dev said terror lighting up in his eyes. 

"Indeed you did." The carver laughed at the memory. "You were so pathetic."

Dev glared at his friend with menacing eyes. "I don't believe you!" He blurted out. "I can't be apart of this! Not this time Showdow. I'm out!"

Dev rushed to the door, but stopped dead in his tracks as the dagger that was once in Showdow's hand was now in the wall inches from his face. 

Showdow sat forward in his seat and hissed sharply before warning his friend. "You'll find out crossing paths with me is hazardous to your health."

The red haired assassin gave a stiff nod and jogged from the room.

"One less thing for me to worry about." Showdow said standing up.  He walked over to the wall and took the knife out of the wall.  He ran his fingers lightly over the blade and nodded with satisfaction. "Those stupid brats are all mine."

_Please please please please review!_

Ok so now that, that is out why don't ya go do so… lol… I'll try to get the next chap up in a few days… I've been _really sick so I have a lot of skool work to do. Till later~_

Peace Out


	7. What Came To Pass: Part II

::Sniff sniff:: one review… but I do thank stormy… I forgive you!

I'm done… lol… I'm hyper… but that's besides the point right?  N e wayz another kinda short chapter sorry but it is indeed necessary.  Ok read one and _please review!!!!!!!_

What Came to Pass: Part II

_Sage pounded on the bar at the tender. "Come on! I don't have all night."_

_The heavyset Twi'lik gave her a sharp look. "You may be new, but you're already catching on huh?"  He slid two filled glasses down the slippery bar towards her. "There, two Corrillian brandies."_

_She gave him a nod at put them on her tray.  Sage made her way threw the crowd of people to a table at the far end of the club.  Slapping the glasses down onto the table the two men sitting at the table stared up at her. _

_The two already had, had three brandies each and were both drunk to the point of barely being able to talk._

_Sage turned away when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. _

_"So…" The one man said.  He was a dark skinned humanoid with dark red eyes and not the prettiest face in the world. "When's your shift over?" he asked desperately trying not to mess up his words. _

_Sage ripped her hand from his grasp. "Non of your business."_

_"I can make it mine." he said standing up and walked towards her slowly. "I can make it ours…"_

_"That's ok. I really don't feel like making anything that has to do with me any of your business." She shot back._

_The man's friend was laughing hysterically at the fact she turned him down._

_"Aw, come on honey." He grabber her again and brought her in towards him. "If you have another, he doesn't have to know."_

_Sage pushed away trying to free herself, but the man had a grip around her. "Get off you piece of…"_

_"A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve someone like him…" the man's friend stood up. "Why don't you come with me?"  He looked much like his friend except for the fact he had black eyes and he was much taller and skinnier._

_Sage slipped away from the first guys grasp. "How about you two drink your drinks, get more drunk, and I don't go anywhere with either of you."_

_"Well, Drake. I don't think we should let that happen." The first man said to his companion. _

_ Drake shook his head. "We can't. Something so beautiful and in a place like this must come with us."_

_Sage rolled her eyes. "If you two are so desperate for a girl why don't you go out to the garbage pit, get cover in garbage and come back. Then, maybe I'll think about going with you."_

_Drake looked at her curiously. "If we did that no one would want to come close to us."_

_"My point." Sage said trying to walk off again.   Drake grabbed her this time. "Get off!"_

_The first man laughed. "Come on.  Why don't you show us what's under that tight little out fit of yours."_

_Sage stumbled back as Drake let go of her laughing. _

_She smirked at them.  "Don't you think it's revealing enough?" She asked looking over herself. She was dressed in black leather pants and a black leather shirt that came to just above her hips.  The V- neck in the shirt was rather low, at least not to Sage's liking, and it being sleeve less she wore black gloves to complete the outfit.  Her hair was pulled tightly back into a high ponytail and she had painted a tattoo that went around her neck to look like a necklace. _

_"Nothing's to revealing with you in it."_

_"So I see." She said flatly._

_Drake once again made an approach to get closer with his friend in hysterics behind him. "Please? See I asked nicely." He looked back at his friend a smug look on his face._

_Sage put a finger to her lips in pretend thought. She took a breath as if to say something, Drake tensed waiting for her words. She pointed her finger at him. "Umm… No." She looked him over and put her hand down. She gave him a smirk and her eyes narrowed._

_"Hey, Ketsew!" The bartender shouted from behind the bar. She turned to face him. "Take five!"_

Force thank you._ Sage thought to herself.  _

_She gave one last mock smile to her 'friends' and stormed across the club. _

_Putting down her tray she rolled her eyes at the bartender. "Thank you." She said before storming off to the back. _

_Racing to a back room she saw Adi crouched down on the floor next to the pack they had their cloaks and lightsabers in.  She looked up at the ruffled Sage._

_Adi looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow with an obvious question on her face. 'What now?'_

_Sage clenched her fists together. "Why is it that whenever we have to go undercover for information it's a place that practically breaths low-life, laser-brained, idiotic, blaster-scored, dead-beat, bantha-sniffing, drunk, goggled-eyed, slobbering, dumb-stepping, glitterstim-adicted, drirtbag, creeps, who would drink a bucket of hut spit if someone paid them."_

_Adi smirked as a smile tugged on her lips. "Bash and one of his friends again."_

_"Yes." Came the flat reply. "But this time I got his friends name. Drake."_

_"Ha, be glad it wasn't Rob.  I gather they tried to make a move on you?" Adi asked standing up._

_"Ugh!" Sage threw up her arms. "They make Rankors and Kratt Dragons seem like pleasant company."_

_Adi laughed. "I know what you mean."_

_Sage laughed. "Oh right. They tried to make a move on you yesterday huh?"_

_"Tried." Adi said a mischievous smile spreading over her face._

_"I wonder why. Look at what we're wearing."_

_Adi smirked again. "Imagine the look on Mace's face if he saw us now."_

_Sage smiled slyly. "Maybe our robes could get…conveniently lost."_

_She looked over her friend's outfit. Adi was wearing all black same as Sage.  Her pants were slightly baggy and cuffed at the ankle, but slits ran up the side up to her thigh.  Her top was tight and sleeveless, but on her arms ran a sleeve like glove that had a hole in it that her thumb stuck threw and it ran to a few inches above her elbow. Her usual headdress was not on, but instead her hair hung down with the top layer braided every few inches along her part.  _

_Sage looked at Adi as the Force screamed a warning at them.  Unconsciously the two hit the floor as blaster shots roared over their heads._

_The two jumped up and faced the door where Bash, Drake and a few of their other gang members stood blasters in hand.  _

_"You should have listened to me before my pretty.  Maybe I would have gone a little lighter on you.  But how about I make a deal with you."  Bash grinned from ear to ear. "I can give you another chance. What do ya say?"_

_Sage looked up at the ceiling then at the thug in front of her.  Her eyes narrowed as she spoke. "You got your answer before."_

_"Uhh." He stopped to think about it, putting his blaster at his side. "You would think about it?" He asked a sheepish smile replacing his grin. _

_"I don't think so." Sage said coolly. _

_The two Master's leapt up in equally graceful flips as more blaster fire erupted from the gang in front of them.  Upon landing Adi shot forwards and leapt up in the air knocking one guy in the jaw with a nasty crack.  She then flipped back to get out of the way of another lunging to grab her.'_

_Sage bolted forwards towards Bash and flipped a foot out taking his feet out form under him.  She rolled back and stood up next to Adi.  With a small nod Sage watched as Adi's hand shot out and a blaster was ripped from one of the guy's hands into hers. _

_Adi pointed the blaster at them. "Anyone else care to take a shot? We can dodge them. You can't." She said coolly._

_The gang's focus was on the blaster pointed at them and Sage took the chance to lunge towards the box with their lightsabers in it.  Rolling once she came up onto one knee to meet a blaster between her eyes. Bash stood over her._

_"I guess this is the part where you get down on you knee and beg for your life." He said rather stupidly. His gang laughed at the comment._

_Sage glared at him with menacing eyes. "Number one I'm already down on my knees. Number two you've got that all wrong"_

_With lightening fast reflexes she reached out and grabbed his arm twisted him around with a loud popping noise and kicked him forward causing him to stumble towards his friends. She then, reached out and ripped hers and Adi's lightsabers out of the bag they were in.  Leaping up she threw Adi her lightsaber.  _

_Simultaneously the two weapons were ignited lightening up the dimly lit room with teal and yellow._

_Sage glared at Bash and Drake. "Now, I'll give you a chance."_

_The two gang leaders looked at each other and spun around.  Attempting to get out the door they both flew into the frame.  Stumbling back a couple steps before racing out the two shook their heads wondering what had happened.  A few others ran after them leaving two men left.  _

_One had a black eye and the other was the one Adi had kicked and apparently had broken his jaw._

_Sage looked at them. "You staying around?"_

_The one with the black eye shrugged. "Why not?  It's good pay"_

_Adi bolted forward a smile on her face. "So Rob. Remember me from yesterday?"  Her lightsaber was a blur as she cut the blaster in his hands in half._

_Rob looked down at the sizzling blaster handle in his grip then to his friend. Not another word the two ran out the door._

_Clipping her lightsaber to her belt Sage looked at her friend. "I gather he was your companion yesterday."_

_Adi nodded clearly distracted by something._

_"Was that black eye your definition of tried to make a move on you-"  She cut off as the Force once again screamed, but this time it wasn't for them._

_Adi looked at Sage eyes wide. "That wasn't just any ambush."_

_Sage gasped. "They're next."_

_The Masters bolted from the room into the alleyway praying it wasn't too late to reach their Padawans. _

Okiday now _PLEASE review?!  ::Frowns:: I miss the encouragement… ok ok ill shut up. N e wayz it's going to be a while till I get the next chap up, maybe next weekend… sorry.  Till later~_

Peace Out


	8. Problems

Hi! I really sry it to sooo long to get this up…sigh…everything is going on now. N e wayz _thank you soo much for the reviews… l luved em!! Keep em comin!!  And DJ yes u can definitely expect a bit more torture… ::insane laugh::… no im not sane at all…_

_Problems_

__

Qui-Gon began to tap his foot in inpatients.  He peered in the window to where Adi and Sage were sitting at the bar.

_How long does it take to get a little information?_

Sage and Adi had been talking with their supposed 'friend' on the black market for about an hour. All the while leaving a very annoyed Qui-Gon outside to wait.

It had been a week. One _long week since their Padawans had gone missing.  The alleyway search provided no clues and neither did the four or five witnesses they had talked with.  The one lead they had was based on Qui-Gon hypothesis and even that wasn't going to well.  _

They had decided to get information on Showdow from the black market knowing his reputation in the scene was widely known.  Adi and Sage, having worked with the people since they arrived on Calson, insisted they do the talking. 

_'Stay out here Qui-Gon. We'll be back in a few minutes' Qui-Gon mocked Sage's words in his head with a small snort.  __Few minutes… she could have just said few hours._

The Master looked around as different people and aliens walked by hustling about running their daily errands and doing their chores.  Street venders sold all sorts of things from an assortment of fruits to old antiques and hand made crafts.   Kids ran around playing with each other, laughing cheerfully and helping their parents gather things for the days meals.  Everyone around Qui-Gon seemed content and happy.  Not a worry or care on their minds.

Suddenly Qui-Gon jerked his focus across the street towards two hooded figures that had caught his attention. Or rather their conversation had.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" One asked.

The other, who was slightly taller, let out a loud sigh. "Showdow wants up to get rid of the Masters."

"What!?" The other one threw up their arms in disbelief. "Is he crazy!?"

"Yes." The taller one retorted with a snort. "You should know that.  That crazy carver has some _serious problems."_

Shaking his head the shorter one went on. "Anyway, how do you propose we do that? This is _three Jedi Masters we are talking about here."_

"That's what I said." The two began to walk slowly across the street. "He just said be creative.  All though I don't think creativity will help us eliminate three Jedi. Not even to mention the fact that they are Masters. I believe one of them is on that Jedi Council as well."

The first one sighed stepping up onto the sidewalk.  They stopped walking and faced each other. "We've got to get out of this somehow."

"That's not a good idea. He made it very clear we shouldn't do that." He made a motion with his arm as though he was throwing something. "Look, you need to go find reinforcements and I'll contact you in a little with the rest."

The two nodded to each other and went their separate ways down the street.

Qui-Gon chanced a glance back into where Sage and Adi were… still talking.  Rolling his eyes the Master quietly took off after the shorter of the two men. 

Keeping a close eye on him through the crowd Qui-Gon thought back to the conversation between the two.  Reinforcements… for what?  

But that wasn't his main concern.  The one man had said a name.  A name of a blood carver Qui-Gon knew only too well.

_Showdow._

The two spoke of him as though he was out of his mind. Sure he always knew the carver had some issues and he had a reason to, but Qui-Gon didn't think it was possible for him to have gotten worse since he kidnapped Zae-Non about a year ago. 

It appears he had gotten much worse.  And he had three Padawans in his hands.  That carver could do anything he wanted with them…  

Showdow did say he would get revenge.

Jolting back to the present Qui-Gon noticed the man had stopped outside of a small busy café and was talking into his comlink.

"Hold on Dev. You're going way to fast here." He said pausing. "Yes I realize you don't have a lot of time, but give me a break." He reached down into his pocket and took out a crumbled piece of durasheet out.  He ripped it in half and threw one half to the ground. "Ok repeat that." After listening he nodded. "OK I'll meet you there with everyone else."  

He put his comlink back onto his pocket and put the piece of durasheet in his hands up against the wall.  He quickly scribbled down something onto it and dashed off down the street.

Qui-Gon began to sprint after him, but stopped abruptly as something caught his eye.  He walked over to the wall where the man had placed the durasheet up to write.  

_He pressed a little too hard. Qui-Gon thought staring at the sandy colored cement. _

On the wall was a dull impression of what he had written down.  

Qui-Gon bent down a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and picked up the other half of the ripped durasheet and jolted down the numbers on the wall.

*****

Adi sighed as she looked around the busy street corner. "Honestly. It took longer than we expected, but don't you think he could have at least stayed?"

Sage looked at her raised and eyebrow and laughed. "Qui-Gon? Come on Adi, you know him better than I do. And I know the answer to that is a definite 'no'."

The Council member nodded in agreement and rolled her eyes.  They had come out of the bar to find Qui-Gon missing. Not to mention with the bad news that there lead appeared to be a dead end.  

"Lets just hope he didn't go to far." Adi said walking down the street scanning every shop for the missing Master. "I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek right now."

"Adi." Sage said gently slapping her on the arm. "He's over there outside of that café." She pointed a little ways down the street. "What is he?…" She trailed off and looked over to Adi a confused look in her eyes.

Adi looked over at the Master to have confusion filling her own eyes. 

Qui-Gon stood their facing the old building and was just staring at the wall and then periodically down to a piece of durasheet in his hands.  Adi peered over to her friend.

Sage put her hands on her hips, shook her head, and sighed. "That it. He's lost it."

Adi let out an exasperated sigh and stalked over to her friend. "Qui-Gon, unless there are directions as to where our Padawans are mysteriously carved on that wall, would you mind telling us what in Sith's name are you doing?!"

Qui-Gon looked down at the sheet, then to the wall again. "Actually, this may have directions to our Padawans." He gave them a mischievous smile and held up the durasheet. "Coordinates." 

Sage's jaw dropped. "How in the stars and moons?!"

Qui-Gon quickly told them about the two men's conversation and he following the one.  After he was finished he look at Sage curiously. "Sage, are you OK?" 

The color had completely drained from her face. "Showdow?" She whispered softly. "No…"

Adi put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Don't worry Sage. We'll-"

"Don't worry!?" Sage spat stepping back. "Adi, how in the Force am I not supposed to worry!?  Showdow almost killed her once and now that he has her again he probably will!"

"Not if we get to them first." Qui-Gon said. 

"But are you sure those are coordinates for a planet?" Adi asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Not necessarily a planet, but the way they were talking about them.  These definitely _lead somewhere."_

The three Jedi went to the town's library and stopped outside of the tall reddish-brown structure. 

Adi went in first and held the door open for her companions.  She looked around at the marble entryway.  A unique star like pattern was carved in the ceiling made out of glass, so sun shown in lighting up the hall.  The walls echoed the many footsteps that patted over the peppered colored floor.  To their left and right huge cases filled with thousands of book raised up towards the high ceiling. 

Adi followed Sage who went directly towards a row of computers.  She sat down at one and brought up a search engine.

"Qui-Gon, give me the sheet." She said putting her hand back.  Qui-Gon placed the sheet in her hands and she quickly typed in the numbers. She sighed as something appeared on the screen. "Well, these aren't for a planet."  She tried a different search engine and after about ten minutes turned around with a smile on her face. "They're on planet. And not to far from here either."

Relief swept over Adi. "Force, thank you!" She whispered softly.

"There always is the possibility this could be a trap." Qui-Gon said.

"There isn't much more to go on right now is there." Adi said. "Besides our 'friends' that are supposed to be getting rid of us don't have the element of surprise on their side.  We'll just have to be really careful."

Qui-Gon sighed and looked at her with tired eyes. "You're right. We don't have much of a choice."

Adi looked at her two friends and realized how tired and pale they both looked.

_I must look just as bad She thought to herself realizing how tired she really was._

With a sigh Adi decided to bring up the point. "I probably look the same, but you two look awful. Maybe we all should get some rest before we go on."

"All three of you do look awful. And yes you should get some rest." Adi's eyes widened as a familiar voice rang out behind her.

*****

Showdow watched as the last of the fuel flowed from his speeder.  With the intense sun of the desert it was roasting in the speeder's engine.  Not the best thing for his get away vehicle.  If he needed to get away and turned it on it would mostly likely blow up on him.

Picking up the new can of fuel Showdow began to pour it into his speeder.  Looking down he sighed with annoyance as his comlink beeped.

Standing up he unclipped it and turned it on. "What!?" he asked harshly.

"We have problems…" 

It was Dev.  Showdow waited in silence for his friend to continue.  He felt his eyes narrow as he stared out towards the horizon line.

After a few moments Dev went on. "I found the Jedi."

"_And…"_

"And one was following Garn after I spoke with him in town."

The carver hissed into the comlink as a reply and demanded. "What did you do!?"

Dev hurriedly went on. "I gave Garn the wrong coordinates for the randez vous spot.  I'm… I'm pretty sure the Jedi got them. We are planning to ambush them at that spot."

Showdow snickered "This is an… unfortunate twist. But nothing we can't handle."

"Um…" Dev hesitated to go on. "There is one more thing…"

Showdow gritted his teeth. "What?"

"We have _four problems to deal with now."_

"Another one!?"

Showdow cut off his communication and gripped the comlink in his fist. Balling it into his death grip he felt it crunch in his hands.  After studying the broken piece in his hand he threw the shards over the edge of the cliff he was on and watched them land on a small ledge a little ways down.  

Walking back to his speeder the carver kicked the fuel can towards a rock.  It clanged and ricocheted off a rock and sailed off the cliff banging each rock on it's way down.

Showdow walk over to his speeder and leapt onto it.  With four of them now he couldn't trust his friend to do the job.  He would never be able to get rid of them all.  

If he was to have all the fun he wanted he had to get going on the kids soon.

"Stupid Padawans." The carver mumbled to himself. "I better get started on the girls.  Not to mention get Kenobi's 'gift' ready. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the boy."

::evil grin:: I luv cliffhangers…  n e wayz as I said before keep the wonderful reviews comin! lol. Alrite then… Till later~

Peace Out 


	9. A Present

Sabercrazy: dude niice title. lolz, maybe I'll keep it.  

:Evil grin:: Hahaha… I luv this chapter. I'm just soo… oh whats the word… _not sane when it comes to…well… everything! Have fun…_

_A Present_

Obi-Wan shivered in the cold air.  It had been so long since he had sent the outside, all seemed lost.  

Besides loosing track of time, whether it was day or night, and how many days he had actually been there, 

Obi-Wan was loosing hope.  

The one thing that would keep him sane was slipping away with every new pain he endured. 

Every laceration he received.  

Every shout he cried out.

So many thoughts ran through Obi-Wan's mind. Thoughts that kept him alive and others that made him wish that first blaster bolt had gotten him square in the chest.

_That stupid blood carver must be lying. He thought to himself remembering all the things that carver told him during one of the many long 'sessions' as Showdow liked to call them._

The Temple was not destroyed.  

His friends and family weren't all dead.

Qui-Gon had _not abandoned him that night in the alley.  His Master wouldn't.  So many times had he seen his Master's faithfulness:_

The, what seemed like zillions of times, Obi-Wan was in the Med Ward, Qui-Gon wouldn't leave his side. No matter what anyone did or said.  Even before they were Master and Padawan, on Bandomeer.  Obi-Wan had been kidnapped and put into an underwater mine.  Even then Qui-Gon came for him.  On every mission and every hardship he went through, his Master had always been there.  

He would never just leave.

Sure he had left on Meilda/Dann, but he had come back. He had taken Obi-Wan back as an apprentice. 

Obi-Wan peered up at the energy shields surrounding him.  It was because of them he had lost most of this hopes.  Because of five simple walls he had no connection to the Force.  He knew he wasn't completely gone.  It was there every time Showdow took him out to do one twisted thing or anther.  It was there waiting to be embraced and each time Obi-Wan brought it to him, refused to let go.  Until those walls went back up.  He gripped it until the last possible second. Until the thread was impossible to keep a hold of.

But that wasn't the worst… the worst was loosing Qui-Gon each time.  Every time he was taken out Qui-Gon was there, but never responding.  Was his Master hurt? He was so faint… or had he blocked him…

Lost in thought Obi-Wan was startled when a rough kick was planted on his back.

Gasping in pain Obi-Wan cursed loudly as his infected cut from the vibroshiv was re-opened.  The warmth of his blood swept over his back and seeped into his crusted tunic, then out onto the floor.

"Oops." Came a snicker. "That must have hurt."

_Yeah oops! Obi-Wan thought to himself. __That was more than just some stupid oops.  He looked up at Showdow through blurry vision. __With those stupid boots of yours, damn straight that hurt._

Showdow roughly rolled Obi-Wan onto his back.  The Padawan let out a small cry as his numerous broken bones, bruises, and lacerations shifted.  His broken leg stayed in spot stuck out at an odd angle and numb.  His blaster wound screamed out in fury and the youths head began to spin. Sharp quick breaths made the carver laugh.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes to calm himself.

"So Jedi. Can you tell me what day it is?"

"What do you think?" Obi-Wan croaked in his rough pain wracked voice.

A laugh. "I'll give you a hint.  It has been exactly two weeks since you landed on this planet."

Obi-Wan was confused. How was that supposed to help him? "That jut tells me I've been in this place for thirteen days."

"And fourteen days ago your Master was talking to you about a very important occasion."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. How could he forget?  A small gasp sent pain shooting throughout his body.

_Kenobi you've got to stop doing that._

"That's right." The carver said. "And I even got something for you."  He smiled evilly as he unclipped a needle from his belt.

Horror shot through Obi-Wan.  Besides the fact he hated needles, they help but one purpose.  To inject something into someone.  What did this one hold?  What 'present' did Showdow hold in his shaking hand?

"This won't hurt." He said grabbing Obi-Wan's arm harshly. "For now at least."

A tight pinch sent the cold liquid into Obi-Wan's blood stream.  The boy scrunched his face as the needle was slowly pulled out of his arm.  

He then watched as the walls around him began to slowly ascend upwards.   Obi-Wan reached out with all his energies he had and grabbed a hold of it.  Bringing it closer and closer it became more and more faint. 

Once again it slipped away.  The Force was all but feet from his grasp and yet it was impossible to get a hold of.

Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling in the same position the carver had kicked him in.  Back sneering in pain from the cut Obi-Wan began to gather his strength to turn himself over.  Fear tremored through him. 

He couldn't move… he couldn't feel anything.

Suddenly out of nowhere pain such as Obi-Wan had never experienced violently shook him.  Every muscle in his body contracting and tightening.  Some slowly and others fast.  Each vibrated in sneering convulsions before giving in.

Obi-Wan gasped for air in short, sharp, and ragged breathes.  

Another attack… this one longer.  

Obi-Wan screamed out. He couldn't hold it in any longer.  If the other tortures hadn't killed him this certainly would.  The pain was too intense for the Padawan.

_There is no pain. Only the Force._

The lesson repeated in his head like a broken record.

_Only the Force._

Another attack.  Obi-Wan felt like a fish out of water. Helpless and flopping stupidly around the ground gasping for air.  

_Force it hurts! MASTER! _

His body falling limp again white spots danced in from of his eyes as the youth tried to control his fast breath and rapidly beating heart.

Another shriek ripped from Obi-Wan's lungs as his body contracted up involuntarily.  His broken bones jolted about, his cuts re-opened from being stretched all adding more flames to the fire that was on his body.  The boy gritted his teeth praying that his body would just give out.  

He wouldn't have to feel it if he just gave up. 

Slamming to the floor Obi-Wan flipped to his side.  The wind caught in his throat causing him to gag and cough.  

Bright red dots of blood splattered the white marble.

Darkness called to the boy.  It clouded his eyes and fuzzed his hearing; which was picking up distance laughs from the blood caver indulging every cry, every tear dripping down his face as though it was the air he breathed.

A small tremor in his arm warned Obi-Wan of another attack and the pain that was about to come.  Another eruption of convulsions sent the exhausted Padawan into darkness.

*****

The carver had sat on the floor and watch the youth scream out to his Master and to the Force.  He was in pain… and Showdow loved it.  Even long after the boy had lost consciousness the carver stayed to watch the Jedi's body shake violently.  

His mixture had worked.

Standing up Showdow let out another bone chilling laugh at the still softly shaking form of the eighteen year old on the floor.  He turned to the door and peered back at the boy.

He opened his mouth and spoke three words that only the wind could pick up.

"Happy Birthday Obi-Wan…"

Soooo you like? Haha I had a particularly fun time writing this chapter… gee I wonder why.  Review please! Thanx and Till later~

Peace Out


	10. Lost to Darkness

Hey. Sry this took a bit of time to get to ya. I've been at the theaters the past two days… EP2 kicks ass dude! Ok now that that is out… I know I suck…lol… now on to the matter at hand…

_Lost to Darkness_

Siri stared out at the all too familiar lab.  She had been there for fourteen days that stretched for an eternity.  336 long hours of pain, torture, and confusion.  

She wanted so much to see the sun and moon again.  To see her friends, family, home… 

Adi.

Every minute Showdow wasn't occupied with them she thought about the hours that past when she wasn't able to connect to the Force.  It drove deeper and deeper into her mind… she couldn't access it.  Siri was convinced the only reason she hadn't broken down yet was because Zae-Non seemed to calm about it.  

If her friend cracked, she would. 

"Z," Siri said. "Tell me the truth. What do you think about that stupid carver?"

"I don't need to think at all about him." She answered weakly. "I know him."

"You… you do?" She asked confused. She looked at her friend worry edging into her eyes. "Zae-Non are you OK?"

"No, I'm not OK." Z said truthfully. "But that's besides the point.  Yes, I know that Blood Carver." She sat up from where she had been laying down and shook her head. "That is Showdow."

Siri gasped. "What!? That's the blood carver that…"

"Almost killed me, yes." She hesitated on her next statement, but went on.  "You have every right to know this I guess… But he has gotten worse from then."

"No… he couldn't have." Siri felt panic rise through her.  Zae-Non had told her all about Showdow after she had recovered from what he had done to her.  He had almost killed her.  Her vital signs had stopped at one point even.  If he had gotten worse, what was he capable of now?

Z was about to say something when they doors flew open and Showdow walked in with is usual stare.  He took out his remote control and activated the view screen on the back wall. 

Siri let out a loud and long deliberate sigh. "Isn't this getting old?" She snapped at the carver. "There're really is no point in showing this to us unless it's somehow different from the first hundred times you've shown it."

Showdow stared at her with menacing eyes. "You'll pay for that smart mouth of yours some day." He spat back. While turning back to the remote he added. "Some day very soon."

Siri stared up at the ceiling.  It was boring now that she had looked at it so much.  She looked out her friend who sighed as the 'movie' once again started.

"Humph!" Z snorted softly as she spun around back to the screen.

Siri watched as Showdow unraveled his whip and gripped the handle tightly.   His unspoken message was clear: 'Watch it or else'.  Unconsciously Siri rubbed her arm where she held many new cuts.  Both girls had experienced Showdow's expert skill with that whip.  It's stinging surface as it rang out a snap every time he gracefully let it dance through the air towards them.  Neither of them wanted to hear that snap again.

Siri chanced a glance up at the screen. The 'picture' of the Temple standing there in all of it's glory one second and the next it was a pile of burning ambers…  

Siri laughed in her head.  Of everything the carver told them this was the stupidest of all…

She once again looked over to her friend and saw that she still hadn't turned around.  

Showdow had noticed also.  He put his whip down on the table on walked over to her cell. Putting down one of the walls so he could step on he clipped his remote onto his belt.

Z didn't up look at him.

"You better turn around and watch that." He threatened snapping the whip out the opposite direction as a warning. 

"Why should I?" Z replied coolly turning to look at him. "I won't believe it."

"But you are seeing it with your own eyes."

Z narrowed her eyes. "Then I guess I can't trust everything I see."

"Watch it." Was the simple command.

Zae-Non jumped up her face reddening with anger. "Get this though your already warped mind! I am _never going to believe that!" She pointed at the screen. "Nothing will ever make me believe. Nothing you say or do. And __not just because I can see it on some damn screen!"_

Showdow did not reply. Instead he turned around and started to walk out of her cell.

Deprived of her senses Z could only cry out as Showdow whirled around with lightening fast reflexes and hit her across the face with his electrojabber.   She fell to the floor is a shaking heap as she cried silently from the pain.

"If you cant trust what you see, why should you need to do so at all."  The carver spat. He went to the door and turned to Siri. "I'll be right back for you."

Siri ignored the threat as the door slammed and she called out to her crumple friend. "Z!"

No reply

"Zae-Non please!!"

A small whimper.

"Z please answer!  Are you OK!?" She was pleading earnestly now.

"Siri," Came a pain choked answer. "I… I can't see."

Siri watched in horror as Zae-Non's pain striken form went limp.

What was she to do now?  She had no one. Adi wasn't there, Z wasn't there, the Force… no one.  She was all alone.

Siri curled up into a tight ball. "No!" she wept into her knees, tears streaming down her face. "It's not true! It can't be!"

But something inside her mind made her cry harder.

Her home was gone…

Her family…

She might as well just give up now…

_NO! Siri cursed her self mentally.  How could she think such a thing?  _

Adi would never abandon her. 

The Temple could never just crumble.

"I'm back." Came an insane call.

Siri dropped her head and stared blankly at the floor.  She could not let Showdow see that she was giving in. She was _not going to give in just because of what was told to her.  Or because she watched it on a screen. She couldn't_

A laugh echoed in the room. "You know it's true." Came a snickered reply.

"NO!" Siri screamed. She leapt up and glared at Showdow. "_Never! It can't be. You are just some insane Blood Carver looking for revenge!"_

"I told you that mouth would get you in trouble." Showdow said.

Siri scowled back.

He again laughed. "Why don't I put it in these terms. I have a bone to pick with you… literally."

Haha, I luv this kinda chapter even though most ppl wanna kill me… n e wayz, ill try to have the next up by Friday. Till Later~ 

Peace Out


	11. What Came to Pass: Part III

Ok I'm gunna apologize right now… sry for all the errors on this one…hadta post at last second, I'm leaving for a blink 182concert… wahoo!! lol ok… n e wayz. Thank you dearly to those who reviewed! Ur a great help.

What Came to Pass: Part III

_Showdow looked around at the small room.  Zae-non lay on a couch sprawled out unable to retain control the most simple of movements.  Garmandi sat on the table in front of the couch and Ona stood in front of the door arms crossed.  Himself sitting in a chair next to the couch._

_Ona sighed. "At least if Showdow hadn't killed that stupid Mik Master they would already have been here sooner. This just buys us more time."_

_Showdow glared at Ona. "What have I told you!?" He yelled standing up anger rising. "Don't ever-"_

_"Will you two stop it!" Garmandi yelled. "Honestly you two fight like Sith and Jedi."_

_"Oh how would you know." The carver spat angrily. "You've never fought one."_

_Showdow sat down and stared at Zae-Non. Being reminded of her friend a tear slid down her white face, her fear mixing with the sadness of her loss._

_Garmandi looked over at the bounty hunter standing by the door. "Ona, get out there. If they have any brains at all they'll be here soon."_

_Ona nodded stiffly and stalked from the room slamming the door behind her._

_Showdow let out a small sigh.  _

_He didn't see how the Jedi could find them in the underwater city, but then again Jedi were something he never understood. _

_He looked over at the Jedi Master who was staring down at the girl._

_The Master glared at the girl with a smirk. "I wonder if they are going to be as easy to get rid of as that piece of worm ridden filth who claimed to be a defender of the peace."_

_Showdow felt his rage rise up once again. "Don't talk about him that way!" He roared._

_"What does it matter to you." Garmandi shot back._

_"No one will ever get it." Showdow's face hardened. "You better give her that drug of mine and get out there to wait for your friends."_

_"This better do what you promised it would." The Master threatened.  He picked up Zae-non and jammed the needle into her arm causing a small cry to escape from her._

_"It can do all that and more." Showdow said with a smile. He watched as Garmandi walked out of the room leaving the door open. He turned to the girl. "I'm sorry about what happened to you Master."_

_Her eyes widened slightly. "You…" She trailed off as her eyes began to droop._

_"Huh." Showdow observed as her cheeks lost some of their color. "It's working already…"_

_"What… what is it?" Z managed to speak she lifted her head up a little bit to hear him._

_"Just a little something I learned to make from my dad." Showdow said sitting back down. "But it won't hurt or anything. Of course nothing can hurt when you can't feel anything huh?"_

_Zae-Non's eyes widened. "Why…" She trailed off as he body went limp and sunk into the couch.  Her head slammed down as she let out a small sigh._

_"I guess it did work." Showdow said standing back up.  _

_He walked around the small room periodically looking down at the girl. She stared out blankly not able to do anything with her body. Not even move her eyes._

_He sat on the table in front of her and sighed. "I didn't mean to kill Mik you know." The carver said blankly to her. "I would never hurt a friend, but it appears that is the way it turned out.  I can't ever tell you how much a hate Jedi, but he was the one person I didn't hate.  The only one I could trust. My only real friend."_

_He looked down a tear traipsing down his cheek. "He jumped in front of that Kenobi's Master. Jinn or something.  Mik was blocking him from getting hit by a bolt from me… and it hit him instead. I… I can't believe it. I killed him." He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."_

_He looked down as his comlink beeped. He took a deep breath before answering it. "What?" he snarled harshly. _

_Garmandi was on the other end. "Get the girl and meet me in that hall where we planted the explosives earlier. They're here."_

_Showdow sighed as he picked up Zae-Non's limp body. "Come on girl."  He looked down at her still blank stare. "I know you won't be able to remember a thing I just told you.  Another effect of my little drug, but in some ways I guess it's for the best. And in others I wish you knew how sorry I really am…" he shook his head. "But for now we must be off to see your friends."_

_He carried her out into the hall slamming the door behind him. "Luckily for you my drug won't kill.  I can't do that to you after what I did to Mik…"_

_Carrying her around the corner Garmandi glared at him. "What took you so long?"_

_"She isn't ten years old you know." Showdow replied coolly. "It'll take them a while to meet us anyway."_

_"No they followed me in."_

_"Oh smooth." The carver shook his head and let the girl sink through his arms.  Her feet dangled against the floor and her head rolled forwards._

_Garmandi put his hands out. "Give me the girl." He said. Showdow didn't hand her over. "Give her to me!"_

_The carver reluctantly gave her to the Master._

_No sooner was she in his hands then the three Jedi raced around the corner. Qui-Gon in the lead his Padawan right behind and the other Master Sage was at the tail of the line._

Z was in one of Garmandi's hands and instead of his lightsaber, a blaster was held in the other.  Showdow crossed his arms and glared at the girl.  

_He saw how terrified the boy looked at the site of how Zae-Non looked.  She could barely stand herself up and her face was almost white.  She gave him a helpless glance and stared at the floor as though it was too much to keep her head up.___

_Showdow frowned. What am I doing? He thought.___

_The three Jedi ignited their lightsabers in unison and the Master and Padawan exchanged a glance to each other.  Obi-Wan then took a step forward and went to take another.  He froze as Garmandi took the blaster that was pointed at them and turned it to Zae-Non.  ___

_"I'd think about finishing that step." Garmandi warned. "You know I don't care if she dies or not and you very well know I'll do it."___

_Obi-Wan put his foot down and stared at the crazed Master.___

_Showdow and everyone in that hallway knew Garmandi wasn't kidding. He would do anything he could to Zae-Non.___

_Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon rushed towards Garmandi. The Master thrusted Z back to Showdow who was caught on surprise at the sudden weight in his arms.  He turned around and nearly dragged her down the hall and around the corner.  He heard blaster fire from the other hallway but he kept running to where their ship was in the hanger.  ___

_Rounding one more corner he heard the sound of lightsaber crackling and biting at each other.  Then a loud thud followed as though someone had been thrown into or kicked the hollowed walls.___

Stopping to wait for Garmandi Showdow heard the man's bone-shilling laugh.  "There is no point to this dispute.  This little mining country is going to blow up anyway. You know me and my ways with explosives.  Even if you find them there's no way to evacuate this entire city.  You Jedi and your hearts for other people."

_"Where did you put them?" Qui-Gon demanded.___

_"That's half the fun my friends. Trying to find them." With one last laugh the carver saw Garmandi fly around the corner. "Let go. We haven't much time."___

_Showdow nodded when Zae-Non suddenly moved in his arms. ___

_Garmandi stared down at her. "You said that drug would paralyze her!" he shouted. ___

_"I told you what it would do." The carver corrected. "Not how long it would last. It must be wearing off."___

_The Jedi looked as though he would punch through the semi-permeable walls surround them. "You stupid carver! The other three are going to be coming soon."  
"How about your friend Brad?" he asked. "I thought he was supposed to mention something about a raid."___

_"He did already." Garmandi sneered. "Doesn't mean the Jedi have heard about it yet though." He looked down at the girl who was now trying to wriggle her way out of Showdow's grasp. "You're more trouble than it's worth!" He shouted taking out an electrojabber. He delt a hard blow to the girls side making her fall him into the carver's arms. ___

_After hitting her two more times the carver turned to see the other three Jedi sprinting down the hall towards them.  He pick up Zae-Non and ran into the hanger after Garmandi.  The Master jumped into one of the ships grabbing Z from Showdow's hands and dragging her in behind him. ___

_Jumping in the alien glanced back at the boy standing in the doorway before their ship took off towards the sunny surface.___

_"What happened to Ona?" Showdow asked piloting the ship upwards.___

_"They killed her earlier." Garmandi answered simply.  He took the girl in his lap and laid her down over his legs. "We'll drop her off on the beach and let her friends find her.  I know Master Ketsew will want to take her back to the Temple.  We get her and the girl on their ride home."___

_Nodding Showdow sighed. He couldn't let Sage die.  Mik was dead… ___

_He'd keep his promise.___

_As they broke through the surface Showdow pulled to the beach. "Hurry up." He spat. "I don't feel like running anymore."___

_Garmandi held his hand out. "This one better last longer."___

_Sighing the carver pulled the needle from his belt. "This is your lethal one." He said handing it to the smiling Master.  After picking up Zae-Non he jump out and dragged her across the sand. Showdow laughed. "If I had put in the lethal chemical that is." He added to himself.___

_After Garmandi returned Showdow dived down under the water.___

_Garmandi sat forward in his seat. "Speed up. We have to beat them back to Avis."___

_"Oh keep your Jedi boots on. We'll get there." Showdow smiled. "You'll get your girl." ___

__

Or will he?? lol… ok no im not too hyper about this concert… ok gotta run my friend is about ta flip. Review please! thanx. Till later~

Peace Out****

__


	12. Distance

Hiyos.  I'm back, well I've been back, but busy. N e wayz thanx for the reviews! You all rule.  Oh rite Omega: About the Padawan's not in the same rooms… well that all has to do with the carver's plan. You'll see what I mean soon… ::grins::  Hehe… well here the next chap, enjoy!

_Distance_

Darkness…

A never-ending sea of black.

That was all that surrounded Zae-Non.  She knew her eyes were open and yet no light shown through.  No pictures came to site.

There was no site.

The girl looked up blindly towards the sound of footsteps.  Showdow was back… but to do what?  Would she have to hear her friend's pain again?  Hear the young Padawan gasp out and yell in agony.

Would Z have to feel the coldness of her tears fall down her cheeks as Showdow snickered with every horrific crack of a bone.

She could only imagine the evil grin on the Blood Carver's face as he laughed at every bone he broke in half… 

One by one.

Zae-Non wished she could see for the soul purpose of not needing to imagine the mask of pain on Siri's face.  The torment she went through not being able to see it… 

Only being able to imagine it.

She felt another tear fall down her cheek at the sound of Siri's soft cries from across the lab.  The carver had, from what Zae-Non could tell, taken random bones throughout her body and broke them.  He did so with a device of some sort or his own hands.  And with each snap Siri let out another cry. And the carver a laugh of enjoyment. 

Z wished more than anything that she could contact her Master.  Feel Sage's presences in the bond they shared.  

_But what if Sage and everyone else are off planet? Zae-Non thought her hope dripping away.  __Dammit Z! Stop it._

Zae-Non knew that no matter the distance between her and her Master there would always be a bond.  No matter the distance… 

Near or far.

*****

"Mace!" Qui-Gon exclaimed turning to face the dark skinned Master. "What in Sith's hell do you think your doing here?"

Mace held up a hand and spoke calmly. "Three Padawans are missing.  You didn't think I was going to sit in the Council Chambers discussing one thing or another and not help now did you?"

Qui-Gon centered himself before continuing. Crossing his arms he stared at his friend. "How do you suppose you can help us?"

"You tell me." Was the simple reply.

Qui-Gon felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Sage.  She gave him a small smile and a slight nod before she handed him the coordinates.  Qui-Gon turned back to Mace and handed him the durasheet.

Mace looked at the numbers and the few notes Sage had jotted down onto it and looked up.  Quirking an eyebrow he looked back up. "So what so we have do far?"

Sage sighed and looked around the library. "Do you want the shortened version or the longer?"

Mace smiled. "For your Padawan's sake the shorter."

"Good choice." Sage glanced at Adi before going on. "Well, so far we have three Padawan's gone missing, an insane blood carver, two men and some of their friends out to kill us, and a rendez vous spot that is mostly likely some trap that is going to get one of us hurt or killed and not to mention the fact we have no clue what so ever if our Padawans are even on this planet, despite what this sheet says!"

Mace nodded his eyes slightly wide. "Not _too bad…" he said meekly. _

"Right Mace." Adi said sarcastically. She gestured the other three towards the door. "We only wish it wasn't _too bad."_

The four walked out into the sun beating the mid-day rays down to the planet.  They walked down the street in silence towards the place they had been staying.

Once they reached the small room the Jedi each took separate seats and sat in silence.  As the time passed by Qui-Gon wondered why they were there at all.  They weren't doing anything that could help their Padawans by sitting around and thinking.  

The vulnerable Master looked around at his friends wondering if they were thinking the same thing.  Mace sat in a chair to one side of a table that was in the center of the room.  He apparently was staring out the window across from him in thought.  Sage had taken a seat on the table and was looking over the notes she had made on the durasheet.  Qui-Gon then glanced quickly at Adi then double-checked as he saw she was rubbing her wrist as though it hurt.  

She looked down at it curiously and let out a long sigh. "Sage where exactly outside of this city do those coordinates say?"

Sage shook her head. "From what the library archives say it's somewhere along a long stretch of cliff heading out into the unpopulated section of this desert.  This cliff goes about six or seven kilometers into the desert."

Adi's face dropped. "It could be anywhere along that cliff?" she asked dismally.

"No the coordinates are more precise." Sage said "But if it's the fake spot then yes where ever they could be is, anywhere along that stretch." 

"We will go there in the morning then." Mace said looking over the three exhausted Jedi around him.

Adi and Sage shook their heads and Mace turned to Qui-Gon.  

Reluctantly the Master also shook his head.  He knew being completely drained from lack of sleep would be a stupid thing when he found Obi-Wan and if his Padawan needed help he wouldn't be able to give it.

Qui-Gon once again looked over at Adi. He noticed she was still rubbing her wrists. "Are you OK?" he asked.

She looked at her arm and looked up. "I don't know." She said slowing trying to decide. "It's as though my arms hurt, but… I don't know how to explain it."

Mace stood up and walked over.  He studied Adi then closed his eyes.  Opening once again he looked back at her. "It's not your pain?" 

"Something like that I suppose." Adi's eyes widened as she realized what Mace was getting at. "Siri…" she breathed.

The room was silent as everyone stared at Adi who was staring at her arms.  No one knew what to say exactly.

Sage broke the silence with a question. "You think you are feeling her pain?"

Adi just shook her head unsure of what to say.

"It has happened before." Mace said. "A Master and Padawan bond can be so strong that one can feel the other's pain if it is so intense.  Although on most of these accounts one person was not far from the other."

Adi looked up. "So you're saying that Siri isn't too far away?"  She didn't wait for Mace to answer.  She looked at him fear creeping and then leaking from her eyes quickly. "But what do you mean by intense pain?"

Mace dropped his head. "I hate to think about it."

Qui-Gon felt a pang ring through him.  Intense pain to a kidnapped person normally means one thing.

Whoever kidnapped them is hurting them and hurting them immensely. Torture.

The one thing Qui-Gon prayed his Padawan would never have to endure.  He had been through it, never would he want Obi-Wan to feel that kind of pain.

Adi put her head in her hands. "What is he doing to them!" she exclaimed throwing he arms up.

Sage put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Whatever it is we will stop him.  They are near Adi and we can't loose faith.  We will get Siri back."

Adi forced a small smile. "Thank you. I'm going to rest for a bit." She said standing up.   

Qui-Gon looked at Mace and Sage. "We all better rest." He said surprising himself with the statement.  He watched as Sage and Mace exchanged glances. "I wouldn't have won if I fought against you three." He added.

Sage shrugged. "Probably not." 

Adi began to go towards the back room where she and Sage slept.  She stopped at the door when she realized Sage was not following.

"Sage, come on." She said. "You of all people need rest."

Sage turned to the window. "I can't right now."

Adi crossed the room again and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "You have been working the hardest out of all of us.  You _need rest."_

Mace sighed. "Sage you can't be helping you Padawan by being exhausted."

"I know," She said. "I'll get rest once I finish…"

Qui-Gon stepped forward "Sage put it this way. Either you get some sleep yourself or we'll help you."

Sage sighed. "Fine!" she said throwing up her arms. She made her way to the door. "I'll get some rest."

Adi followed. "Don't worry I'll make sure you do." The two went into the room and shut the door.

Mace went to the door. "I'm going to have a look around and I am going back to the library to do some research. I'll be back later."

Qui-Gon nodded to him and went to the couch. Settling down he stared up at the ceiling before he decided to close his eyes.  

He sighed thinking about the one day he had spent with Obi-Wan on the planet before the attack had happened and all this had started.  The two had walked around the market place for a good two hours just enjoying each other's company.  They recalled good times they had had. Something they hadn't done in years.  

Not since Tahl had died.  

When that happened something in their Bond had snapped, and Qui-Gon felt that was his fault. He was so wrapped up in his misery and sorrow that he ignored the fact that Obi-Wan just wanted to help.  He had shut out his apprentice. Ignored him and the helping hand he was offering. 

He and his Padawan were working on rebuilding what was once lost from the loss.  Though they both knew it would never be the same.  

Willing rest to come the graying master fell off into a restless sleep.

Well I was nice, not a cliff hanger… sorta.  N e wayz _review please! Thanx a bunch… ill try to get the next chap up when I can… this week is gunna be all crazy and junk.  Friday at the latest I promise! Till Later~_

Peace Out


	13. Witness

Hey. Sry this took soo long to get up… busy busy hellish kinda week. Thanx fer all the reviews! luv em!

And yes sabercrazy we will see more of the ehh… 'pain feeling'… hence the title of this book. "Bond Between"… lol.

N e wayz it's another one of those chapters where I wore my ehh… 'evil grin' the entire time I wrote this scene. Oh it was fun… haha… ok soo read on!

_Witness_

Dev watched in curiosity as Showdow clipped on the last part of his contraption.  

The carver stepped back and smiled. "Done."

Dev quirked an eyebrow at his crazed friend's smile. "Umm, Showdow." He looked up. "It's a table." He finished flatly.   
"You idiot. I _know that." He sighed. "You'll see what it's for."_

The carver made his way over to the cabinet against the wall. He took out a key and unlocked it.  As the carver reached out Dev craned his neck to see what he was getting from inside.  

Showdow turned around an insane smile lit up his face.  He looked at the object in his hands and ran a hand over the curves of the long silver saber. 

"No… Showdow. Your not…" Dev mumbled as the realization of his friend's intent hit him.

Showdow laughed and looked up. "Get the girl."

Dev nodded unwillingly so as not to anger his friend and walked down the long hall to the girls lab.  Opening the doors slowly he peered in before entering.   The girl Showdow had just 'finished with' as he liked to call it was laying sprawled out unconscious. Her arms were stuck out at an odd angle as well as her knee and one of her shoulders.  

_That must have hurt. Dev grimaced at the site.  He felt sorry flow through him. He realized that Showdow wanted revenge, but these were just kids.  Even the boy who had turned eighteen was still too young for this kind of thing.  _

It just didn't seem right.  

_That carver has lost it for good this time._

He walked into the lab and went over to the older girls cell. Putting down the shields he walked in and hoisted her up roughly causing her to cry out. 

"Sorry." He said quietly. 

She looked up blindly at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Who are you?"

"You do not need to know that." He answered.  

Dev walked out of the lab holding Zae-Non out in front of him by her arms.

*****

Zae-Non closed her eyes as Showdow's accomplice led her down a hall.  She couldn't see where he was taking her, but she knew it was time for Showdow to 'start' on her.

_This is it. Z thought to herself.  __He had me before and he almost killed me then. This is his chance. There is no way he will pass it up. _

A wave of fear drenched the girl as the guy pushed her to go faster.  Now she had to confide the fact that she would probably die in the next few minutes leaving Adi, her friends, family, the Temple… everything.  

She would be leaving Siri behind, leaving her with that crazed blood carver.  Leaving her to be found alone.  

If Showdow wanted to kill her he would have already.  

Adi and Sage would probably find one Padawan alive and the other dead.  

Z thought of her other friends.  Bant, Dawn, Garren, Reeft, Obi-Wan…

She would be leaving Obi-Wan behind. Her best friend at the Temple. The one, who had rescued her from Zefron, helped her with Mik's death and through so many other times.  When Showdow had her once before, he saved her life.  

But through these mixed thoughts Zae-Non smiled.  

The Force… it was there.  

All around her. It would be the one thing she wouldn't leave.  This is what kept Z at peace, the fact that she knew she would become one with the light she had lived by her entire life.

Z embraced the Force in a blanket around her. The brightness of it shining around her though the darkness that enveloped her.  It whirled around the girl giving her one thing she needed the most… hope.

Her bond with Sage was also there.  Her Master's presence was the only thing she prayed for every minute.  

Sage was there, but faint.  

_She must be sleeping. Z thought.  She then realized this would be the last time she would probably be able to feel her Master. _

She closed her eyes and went deep into their Bond, sending one last message to Sage.

_I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry for the pain this will cause you, but it is not your fault.  I know you are coming and I wish I could see you again. A tear traipsed down her cheek. __I'm going to miss you more than anything.  You've taught me everything I know. Thank you. Good-Bye Sage…_

Holding back more tears Zae-Non dove into their bond further then pulled away.  

She couldn't just give up like that.

Stretching out with the Force, Z placed a number of various items strewn about in the hallway they were slowly walking down. 

Again she smiled.  

She pushed out with the Force and a pipe laying to her right flew across the hall almost hitting Dev on it's short venture before clanging to the ground and rolling to a stop. 

Dev's grip around her wrist loosened just enough…

Whirling around Z grabbed Dev's two hands and held them tight in her left hand.  Gripping them so he couldn't get away she reach out with her right hand and placed it to the side of his neck.  

With a small squeeze Dev fell from her grip and with a loud smack hit the marble floor.

The Padawan let out a small gasp as she heard footsteps coming from a conjoining hall to her left.  Showdow was coming.  She raced down the long hall reaching out with the Force searching for a way out.

_A door a little further to your left. Z told herself urging her injured body to carry her further. _

With a shooting pain in her side Z sprinted faster down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of a door.  She felt around for the handle and flung the door inwards.  

She stumbled in and slammed the door behind her cringing at the echo that followed.

Breathing heavily from the short exertion the girl reached out with the Force feeling around the room.  It was a lab much like hers, but no one was there…

A small pain striken groan proved her wrong. 

"Hello?" Z asked in a whisper. "Is someone there?"

Silence answered.

Zae-Non turned to the door as the sound of footsteps could be heard.  

Gaining… 

Going past.  

Z let out the breath she had been holding. "Good he doesn't know I'm in here."

The tired Padawan dropped to her knees as her legs failed to hold her weight anymore.  She put her hands to her head and let out a long sigh.  

Steadying her breathing she become aware that she heard another breathing pattern from across the lab…

"Hello…"

*****

"Zae-Non?" Obi-Wan asked taking his head off the cold tiling. "Z?" He asked again.

His vision was so blurry all the boy could make out was a clouded figure that looked somewhat like his friend.

A small gasp could be heard. "Obi… Obi-Wan?" Z asked obviously shocked to hear her friend's voice.

Obi-Wan felt a wave of relief sweep through him. "Am I glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." She said softly. She looked away her head down.  "Siri is here also.  He's got all three of us."

He watched as Z looked at him, but there was something in her eyes.  They were so blank.  She stared at him blindly, unable to focus.  He had seen that kind of stare before.  In Tahl after she had lost her site.

"Zae-Non," He started. "Can you…"

"No." She moved her eyes towards the ground. "I can't see.  Showdow hit me across the eyes with his electrojabber…" A tear went down her cheek. 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond, but the door behind Z flew open and Showdow stormed in; fury in his eyes. 

Zae-Non stood up, but swayed and staggered back to the floor.  
"Clever girl," he snickered. "Very clever.  I see you found your other young friend."  He gazed at Obi-Wan a brief moment before turning and looked around the lab. "I had better accommodations for my little plan, but this place will do just fine." With another glare at the boy he smirked. "Or better."

Obi-Wan fought against the pain wracking his body and lifted himself up slowly. 

Once on his knees he calmed his staggered breath and gritted his teeth at the pain from his cuts, broken bones, burns, and various other injuries.  

His head pounded from the concussion, but he willed himself to stay up and look out towards his friend. 

Z was slowly backing up on the floor Showdow slowly walking after her.  He reached down to his belt and unclipped a long silver cylinder from it.  

"Stop!" Obi-Wan cried out as Showdow lifted his arm and hit Z the side of her head with the cylinder.

The girl crashed to the floor with a small cringe from the blow.  

The carver clipped the cylinder onto his belt again and went over to the dazed girl. He roughly dragged her to the table he had tied Obi-Wan to so many other times.  He tied her down with some difficulty and when he was sure she was firmly tied down he once again unclipped the cylinder from his belt.

Obi-Wan and Z let out simultaneous gasps as he hit a small silver button on the cylinder and the sound of a lightsaber was heard igniting.  The purple glow lit the carver's face as he let out a low laugh.  

Showdow examined the blade before he shot an evil glare to Obi-Wan and turned to Zae-Non. "You're very own saber Zae-Non. You've taken down things with it before, people.  Ever wonder what it's like to get struck by one? It burns my girl. Burns like the hatred in a Sith's eyes." 

"Zae-Non!" Obi-Wan shouted at his friend she let out a pain cry.

The carver moved the saber down the girls arm slowly.  He seemed to be breathing in her sobs as though they were as precious as water to a human. 

Hatred flooded through Obi-Wan.  If he could just get up and get to the stupid blood carver he'd hurt him. 

Just as Shadow had hurt so many others. 

A tear fell down Obi-Wan's cheek as he watch his friend.  Showdow was sliding the saber down her other arm, slower than the other time. Z gritted her teeth at the pain trying not to yell out.

The smell of burning flesh filled the lab as Showdow went on with his work slowly and bluntly.  Zae-Non's screams echoed as the lightsaber burnt her skin away and in her cuts burnt her muscles and tissues deep down. 

Obi-Wan couldn't help but call out his friends name once again as Showdow moved the purple beam down Zae-Non's side making sure every inch was burnt.  

Then the legs.  The carver paused ever few inches sizzling almost to the muscle.

In pain Z yelled out and arched her back before going suddenly limp.

"You kids always pass out before the best part." Showdow said deactivating the saber and clipping it to his belt. He roughly unclipped Z and let her slam to the floor.  Turning to the door he sighed. "Now to wake up my pathetic friend so he can drag her back to where she belongs."

*****

Enveloped in a sea of darkness Sage looked around for a way to the light. She reached out the Force only to get stale air.  

The smell of something burnt flowed around her making her gag. She coughed and gasped for air as her breath caught in her throat.  

Pain and fear swirled around the Master making the dark even more piercing. 

Pain shot through her arms, down her back, her stomach, and finally down her sides.  Sage collapsed to the black ground beneath her in the white hot pain.  Her vision became burry and she desperately tried to find calm. 

But through all this a small whisper could be heard…

_I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry for the pain this will cause you, but it is not your fault.  I know you are coming and I wish I could see you again.  __I'm going to miss you more than anything.  You've taught me everything I know. Thank you. Good-Bye Sage…_

Sage woke up with a gasp and sat up on her cot.  She tried to calm her heavy breathing and rapid heart beat.

"Sage?" Came a groggy voice from across the room. Adi sat up on her cot. "Are you OK?" she asked concern echoing in he voice.

Sage didn't respond. She just stared out in front of her.

"Sage?" The council member got off her sleep cot and walked over to her friend.  She knelt down beside Sage's cot and looked into her eyes. "Sage what is wrong." She demanded.

The shaken Master looked to Adi with terror in her eyes. She barely spoke above a whisper. "It's Zae-Non. I think… I think Showdow just…" She trailed off and looked away. "Z just sent me a message through our bond. She… she was saying…"

"What is it?"

"I can't…"

"_What is it?" Adi said through gritted teeth._

"Good-Bye…" She whispered a tear slipping down her pale face.

Adi stare at her friend blankly for a minute before hoisting herself onto the cot. "You two aren't going to have say good-bye for a long time yet.  Just as you promised me we'd get Siri back we _will get Zae-Non as well.  Z is not going to give up like that. She's a fighter and you know that."_

Sage nodded. "She wouldn't give in.  But she spoke with such calm and serenity. She was ready to die… I could tell." 

"She is not going to die Sage." Adi said sternly standing up. "Come on, it's been long enough and we did get some rest. It's time we get going."

Sage nodded, but didn't get up. "Adi I can't…"

Her friend went to the door and froze her hand on the handle. "We can't be scared."

"I'm not scared." Sage said standing up. She looked at her partner and let out a staggered breath. "I'm terrified. For the first time in my life I'm beyond being scared. I can't loose Zae-Non again Adi."

"I realize that. And you won't."

Sage nodded. "Lets go."

Alrite alrite lame ending yes, but be happy I was thinking of expanding it to my normal cliffhanger.  Sooo besides that umm not so wonderful ending… _shannah ill shut up now…  what ya think?? Review please =) Till Later~_

Peace Out


	14. What Came To Pass: Part IV

Hiyos all.  I know I know it's taking me longer to get each chap up, but finals suck! If that explains enough…

Thanx for the reviews! I think that was the most I ever got for one chap! U all rule!  

So next What Came to Pass is here. This is one of those chapters you wont get unless you have read my first fic… just a small warning. Ok then read on ~~~~

What Came to Pass: Part IV

_The carver glared towards the two Jedi Masters on the platform desperately trying to deflect the blaster fire that was plummeting them from himself and his partner Ona._

_He watched at the graying Master looked over to his partner and shouted to him. "Obi-Wan and Zae-Non are coming!"_

_The other, Mik, shook his head and sighed.  _

_A look of determination passed his features.  He was expecting something as though he knew what was going to happen._

_He was expecting a fate no one ever had dreamed would happen._

_Showdow watched as the two Padawan's ran out of the small café.  The boy, his blue lightsaber lit, and the girl a few steps behind him her blonde hair blowing out behind her in the cold winds. _

_The two made a mad dash for the ramp to the small landing pad and skidded to a halt at the bottom.  _

_Showdow ducked behind Ona and aimed his two blasters at the youths.  _

_Firing out a few shots he watched as Zae-Non did a graceful leap up into the air backwards to avoid getting hit.  Slipping on her fall the boy moved to deflect the other shots away from them.  _

_Zae-Non scrambled up and went behind the boy who was flashing his saber in a refined arc._

_The two conversed and the carver saw the girl throw her arms up in vexation.   The boy nodded in agreement._

_"Hey!" Ona hissed. "Don't worry about those dim-witted Padawan brats right now. We will get them after we take down their Masters."_

_"This isn't going to take two Jedi Masters down smart one." The carver retorted._

_Out of the corner of his eye Showdow watched the two kids maneuver up the ramp onto the platform and stop on top.  They looked around trying to find a way to help._

_Showdow turned his two blasters back to the Masters standing in the middle of the platform.  He aimed at Obi-Wan's Master.  He glared at the graying Jedi as he leapt around, graceful for his age, blocking the blaster fire. _

_The carver chanced a glanced backwards to see if their ship was coming, the small black figure glinted the sun as it raced towards the platform.  _

_Turning back to moment on hand the carver shot two rounds blindly as he shifted positions to get a better range for the Jedi.  _

_Time seemed to slow down as the two rounds headed for Qui-Gon, who did not have enough time to react to deflect the fire.  _

_Showdow watched in horror as Mik lunged forward and knocked his friend out of the way.  He deflected the first round, but was to late for the second.  _

_The Jedi's face cringed at the pain as the blaster bolt went into his chest, just above his heart. _

_Showdow's jaw dropped and an ear pricing scream coming from the girl drowned the clang of his blaster on the platform out.  She raced out next the fallen Master, but flung threw the air backwards and off the platform, from a Force push from Garmandi. _

_Unconsciously Showdow took a step forward towards the fallen Master.  A hand roughly grabbed him and shoved him back right before a deflected fire bolt almost hit him. _

_Ona glared at him.  _

_"Showdow!" Ona kicked him in the shin. "What the hell do you think your doing?! Snap back to reality!"_

_Picking up his dropped blaster the carver went back to firing at the Jedi, but purposely not hitting them. _

_He didn't care anymore.  _

_The girl flipped gracefully back up onto the platform a purple lightsaber in her hands that Qui-Gon had tossed to her.  Zae-Non's face was imprinted with worry, pain, and most of all anger. _

_These emotions glinted in her black eyes as the reflection from her saber gave the girl an almost menacing look.  _

_The three remaining Jedi deflected the fire easily and the roar of a ship behind Showdow was more than anything he could have prayed for at the moment. _

_Leaping onto the ship after the bounty hunter the carver stood in shock.  _

_He turned back to the platform to see the girl kneeling next to Mik's form cradling him.  _

_He was so still…_

_He was dead… _

_Frozen to the floor Showdow disregarded the cold air wiping in as the door to the ship closed behind him. He did not pay attention to Ona's clap of bliss at the thought that a Jedi was dead.  _

_Falling to his knees he looked blindly around the cargo area they were in.  _

_"What have I done?" he asked himself. _

_Shock settled deeper into him and he sank down onto his heals._

_Ona came up in front of him and looked down at him. "What did you think you were doing back there?!" she snapped. "You almost got yourself killed like that stupid Jedi did." A smile then lit her pale face out of the blue. "Good job." She said. "You took one down. Garmandi is going to be pleased with you."_

_Showdow shook his head fighting back the lump rising in his throat. "I… I killed the wrong one…" he said weakly.  _

_He spoke as though he was talking to air. His eyes were wide and stared out glazed over to the floor._

_"They are all Jedi." She snapped. "There is no wrong__ person."_

_Showdow leapt up whipping his dagger out.  Holding it against Ona's neck he glared at her with intimidating eyes.  "Leave… me… alone!" He said through gritted teeth. "You will never__ understand!"_

_She looked down at the dagger pressing against her skin, and at a failure for words, turned around and sprinted from the room._

_Clipping his dagger back onto his belt the carver sank back to his knees a tear running down his cheek.  He wiped it away with his sleeve and looked down to the floor. He was almost stunned to see more tears splattered against the gray tiling, shattering like his soul had minutes ago.  _

_He was one that never cried. He was always the tuff, stubborn kid that said crying was a sign of flaw, and frailness.  The last time he had cried was when he had watched his family die in front of him… he vowed he would never to do so again. _

_He broke that vow to himself.  _

_ "I just killed four people." Showdow said vacantly. "Mik, myself…" his words caught in his throat. He stared out a small window back towards the platform that was already out of site. "Zae-Non…"  _

_Tears blurred the carver's vision as he looked down around his neck.  A gold chain hung loosely around his neck and on that chain was a golden arm bracelet.  Showdow put his hand over the bracelet and gripped it lightly. "And Sage." He whispered._

_He looked at the arm bracelet.  The gold loops weaving in a matchless pattern was designed for her from her Master. At least that was what Mik had told him.  Sage had given in to him as a keep sake when he went to rescue Zae-Non._

_The carver thought back to the day it had been given to him. "I will not break my promise.  The Master will not die.  I won't make her suffer like that again." He stopped and thought of the boy and his Master and the girl. "That is not to say I won't get my revenge on the others…"_

_He had so much in store for them, but how could he do it now? _

_He would be hurting the one's Mik loved.  _

_Mik was not there on Zantria fourteen years ago.  He had not betrayed him and let his family die. He could not live without being at peace for that… he had to get revenge.  He would not die till he had it, but he could not betray his friend like that.  _

_He would not…_

_The past was gone he couldn't change it.  _

_He had already done his misdeed.  _

_He already ruined his plan…_

_"Who is to say I can't rearrange that plan?" Showdow said thinking of his friend. "For Mik…"  _

_The only friend he ever had was gone… only person he trusted… only person who trusted him… the only person that understood him…stood up for him… saved him… took him for who he was… understood his hurt and pain… the only friend he had… _

_Was dead…_

_Mik was gone… never to return…_

This would forever change the entire chain of the future…  
  


Ooo, last line has a lot to do with the sequel to this book… yup u guessed rite! There is a sequel, but this isn't even half way done… so much can still change… ::thoughtful smile::… of course you'll have to wait and read that. 

N e wayz, what ya think? Review please! Till Later~

Peace Out


	15. Between Master and Padawan

::gasp:: no reviews… =(    ::one tear::

So I hope it's not just me or has fanfic been down for the past like 4 days? I was late on updating n e wayz cause Friday I went to prom… ::big grin::… and im only a frosh too!  And then I was at my dance concerts ~~ plural… _all weekend. 3 shows! It was crazy…lol good thing did happen though. We had a 3 ½ hour wait and I finished this book! Its looong… well longer than the last… =). Well next chap is up…_

_Between Master and Padawan_

Showdow stared into the boy's blue-gray eyes and said two simple, agonizing words. "She's dead."

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth twitched. Anger flamed in his eyes and his white skin flooded with pink. 

"Yeah right." He said through gritted teeth. 

The carver deactivated the energy shields around the boy. "You doubt me?"

He glared at him with ice-cold eyes. "You told me she was dead before."

Showdow shrugged. "So I lied then. I'm not now.  Come on Kenobi, you cannot possibly think she could have survived that.  Her insides were burning through those nasty cuts of hers." He crinkled his nose. "You can still smell her flesh." He hissed.

Obi-Wan looked down to the floor and slowly began to rise.  Despite all his injuries he got to his knees.  

_The persistence of that kid amazes me sometimes. Showdow mused to himself.  __He's a lot like Zae-Non. She never gave up._

The boy's eyes glazed over as he thought about everything. He then closed his eyes and let out a long heavy sigh.

Showdow smiled. "Your Master won't come. You know it too. It is written in your tears."

Obi-Wan ignored his comment.

"You will believe me soon enough boy. Soon enough." 

"How can you tell what is in ones tears?" The youth asked abruptly.

"Because… I love to watch them fall."  Showdow laughed walking over the Padawan.  "Especially when it's for a cause like this.  Revenge is always so sweet."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Revenge is only something to satisfy your need to let out anger. And-"

Showdow cut off the boy by giving him a hard kick in the stomach knocking the air from his lungs. Obi-Wan collapsed to the ground with a gasp and clutched his stomach. He could see the pain blurring the boy's vision as he struggled to get a hold of the air he just lost.

Showdow laughed callously and delivered another hard blow to the youth's chest.  He snickered in the laugh to follow.  

He was enjoying himself far too much.

"Oops." He spat. "Did I hear a few ribs break there?"  He kicked him again in the chest causing another crack and a pained whimper from the boy. "Steel toed boots.  Don't you love them Jedi?"

Showdow turned to the door as he heard Dev call from the hallway.  Rolling his eyes he turned back to the boy wheezing for breath.  

He delivered one last kick as hard as he could. He looked down to the boy's scrunched up face. It was gritted in pain and hatred.  

"Does little the Jedi Padawan want to get his own revenge?" The carver taunted. "To bad you cannot even get up."

The boy stared up at him nothing but anger, pain, and pure abhorrence in his dull gray-blue eyes.

"I thought Jedi couldn't hate." With another crooked smile he bent down next to Obi-Wan. The boy tried to pull away fear now adding to the mixture of emotions swirling around in his eyes. "There is always an exception for everything isn't there Kenobi."

He put the energy shields back up and went to the door. Glancing back to the form gasping for air fire lit up his eyes. "I will be right back. I just need to get something. Or maybe a few things."

*****

Qui-Gon shielded his eyes from the sun and peered out across the bleak desert. 

_Some randez vous spot. He thought dourly.  _

As he took in each new thing around him he became more and more sure that this was a trap. The Force screamed a warning at him.

Jumping off of his swoop he gazed upwards at the high cliff on his right.  It stretched out into the desert as far as he could see.

"This is where the coordinates say?" Adi asked looking around at the emptiness the surrounded them. "Sage are you sure?"

Sage nodded with uncertainty. "This is definitely where they say, but I can see why you doubt this. There is absolutely nothing here but a bunch of sand and rocks.

Mace sighed. "This couldn't possibly be where your Padawan's are, but we should have a look around while we are here."

With a nod to each other the four Master's fanned out in different directions looking around for any clue. As small as it could be or as far off. Anything would do.

Qui-Gon wandered away from the cliff out towards the open desert.  Watching the sun recede beyond the horizon line; the dipping rays brought a sense of loss to the vulnerable Master. Nineteen day since they had arrived on Calson. Eighteen days since Obi-Wan was lost to him.

Eighteen…

Qui-Gon's eyes widened as he let out a small gasp.  

His Padawan was eighteen now… eighteen five days ago. 

How could he have forgotten?  

His Padawan's birthday was always a unique event.  And turning eighteen was always important: it marked the end of your teenage years. 

The graying Master closed his eyes and tried desperately to squash the anger welling up inside at himself. 

He had been so caught up in trying to find Obi-Wan he had forgotten one of the most important days of the boy's life.

Reaching out to the Force Qui-Gon lowered his mental shields he had held tight for so long.  Letting his anger go in a deep breath the Master gasped in quickly as he felt another presence in the Force.

_Obi-Wan!_

Qui-Gon jerked his head to his right and stared down the cliff side out into the desert.  But before he could take a step a sudden and unexpected wave of pain slammed into him.  Knocking the un expecting Jedi to the sand beneath him.

Keeling over from the immense pain that shot through his stomach and chest the Master had to concentrate on not passing out.  Gathering the Force he accepted the fire raging all over and pushed aside the blurriness clouding his vision.

As rapidly as it had come, it stopped.

Qui-Gon heard his friends running towards him, but he did not look up.  Still hunched over he turned his head back to where the wave had come from. What was the carver doing to their Padawans?

"Qui-Gon?!" Adi knelt down next to her companion and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What in Sith's name happened? Are you all right?"

Qui-Gon turned to meet her troubled gaze and shook his head. "It's not me." Pausing he turned again towards the cliff. "It is Obi-Wan."

After helping him up Sage and Adi steadied the now distraught Qui-Gon. Even though the happening had been quick it seemed to have drained his energy from him.

Still peering down the cliff side the Master straightened himself as much as he could.  Slightly dizzy he blinked a few times to clear his sight and looked up bemused at the blue sky. 

What was that insane blood carver doing to his Padawan? That kind of pain could only be inflicted through an acid of some kind. Acid or drug.  

How could he let Obi-Wan go through with this?  But the most important question is why?

Why did that dumb carver insist on wanting to kill their Padawans?  After all it was the Master he had blamed the downfall of his life on.

*****

Mace followed Qui-Gon's gaze down the cliff side and turned back to his friend; who was now eyeing him with question.

The dark skinned Master nodded. "All right. Lets head south."

Putting an arm around the weakened Jedi Mace helped his unsteady college towards their swoops.  Watching Adi and Sage straddle theirs he let go of Qui-Gon once at his swoop.

Immediately upon releasing Qui-Gon leaned forward onto the swoop and put his head down. His hair falling in front of his face. 

Mace took a step forward before noticing the gray Master's shoulders shaking slightly.  Reaching out a and the Council member lightly put a hand on the crying form's shoulders.

"Qui-Gon." He said sensitively. Not getting an answer Mace frowned slightly. "Come on, old friend, you can tell me."

Qui-Gon turned his head and peered through his hair that waved in the slight breeze that was cooling the dusk. "That was…" trailing off his words caught in his throat.

Mace stepped forward again. "What did you feel?"

Straightening himself the vulnerable Master wiped a tear falling slowly down his pale cheek. "I could tell exactly what he was feeling. His pain, emotions.  I could hear his thoughts." He glared down the cliff side again. "Mace, he truly thinks I betrayed him."

Mace could only stare blindly until he thought of the right words to say.  Obi-Wan Kenobi thinking that his Master had betrayed him? He could not think of it. Even on Meild/Dann the boy did not give up hope. 

Sure the boy doubted Qui-Gon decisions sometimes, but never thought he would leave.

"I'm going to admit I have no clue what you three are going through. I never had a Padawan taken from me.  I can only imagine what you three think everyday, the different emotions you go through and that is almost too much." He paused and looked to his friend. "Qui-Gon you know Obi-Wan would never believe that you betrayed him."

"Well he does!" Qui-Gon almost yelled. "If I had only helped him deflect the blaster fire. If only I had stayed by his side!"

Adi jumped off her swoop followed by Sage and the two made their way over.

Adi shook her head. "It is not a matter of what you could have done Qui-Gon.  Right now what matters the most is what you can do _now."  _

Qui-Gon's eyes were fixed down the cliff side in a deadly stare.

Sage went over and blocked his view. "You know just as well as we do that deep down Obi-Wan _knows the truth.  He knows that you did not and never would betray him or abandon him. You proved that to him on Bandomeer when you first took him as your Padawan. And on Meilda/Dann when you took him back."_

Qui-Gon nodded in defeat. "But what could make him think such a thing?"

Mace noted this comment made Sage cringe before talking. "I really hate to put it in these words, but Showdow has them.  And we barley know what he is capable of."

Adi nodded. "A bit blunt, but you are right and that is why we better get going. We can't just stand around and wallow in this. We don't have the time."

Qui-Gon nodded.

Mace looked out to the desert. "We have no time for anything."

With a final nod the four mounted their swoops and headed down along the edge of the cliff with one thing in their minds.

To get Obi-Wan, Siri, and Zae-Non back.

Not matter what it took or at what cost…

*****

The wind blew Qui-Gon's hair back as the four Jedi sped into the quickly setting sun.  The sky was filled with a pinwheel of reds, oranges, purples, and pinks as the air became cool and a light breeze swept the desolate desert.

Feeling weak and drained from earlier he really wanted to stop and rest. But even if he tried to sleep none would come. Not this night…

Or any night.

Not until their Obi-Wan had been found. 

That one name alone drove him on. Kept him going and pushing himself to the very end. That would be the only way it would ever be. 

Seeing Mace stop next the cliff side Qui-Gon pulled up next to his tired looking friend.  

"We should stop the night." Mace said after Adi and Sage had pulled up. Qui-Gon opened his mouth to dissent, but Mace's hand flew up. "I know it is the last things you want to do, but you know it is best."

Sage nodded. "Who knows what Showdow may have waiting for us." She said with a shiver.

Adi shot her a look.

The Master shrugged. "What? Just saying."

Adi sighed and shook her head. "I know. But I would rather not think about that when I am _this tired." She got off her swoop in one fluid motion. "Plus, by now I do not think Showdow would move our Padawan's at this point. He may seem like the kind that would, but he seems sort of lazy to me in certain aspects."_

"How is that?" Sage asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"He did not even bother to get them off planet. Did not try that hard to find a place far away from the city and he did not bother to leave his trail very hidden." The council member pointed out.

"A flaw that may be his finding." Mace nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's find a place to spend the night."

The four got off their swoops and lined them against the cliff. Spotting a cave a little ways away the four gather brush from dead plants to start a fire and headed in for the cool night in the desert.

_Still I won't rest. Qui-Gon thought. __Not until I find my Padawan and make sure he is safe._

And it happens again! lolz, ok so n e wayz don't be weekend…or wait week… spoilers again and review please!!  Thanx. Till Later~

Peace Out


	16. What Came To Pass: Part V

Dangit… ok its been like 2 weeks since Fanfic has been working. Really getting to be a pain in my… neck…

Ok n e wayz just to say, ive had someone ask me what the flashback are about… no they are _not about Zae-Non.  Each have something different about Showdow in them. You'll see what I mean later on.  They focus more towards him…_

Oh rite Sabercrazy: If you thought you felt bad for Showdow then… haha just wait and see… believe it or not… that dude had a heart… I think. 

N e wayz read on, ive bored you long enough…

What Came to Pass: Part V

_Mik watched as Zae-Non raced down the cliff.  He shook his head as she jumped from about ten feet above the ground._

_"Zae-Non," He warned jumping to the ground next to her. "Your going to get yourself hurt again if you keep doing that."_

_The girl looked up at him. "Come on, I was just having a little fun. Plus, I didn't drop any of the crystals." She added looking down at the small pouch that held four ice blue crystals. _

_The two made their way across the long field and through the forest enjoying each other's company and the light breeze rustling the trees.  Making their way across the last fields towards the small lit up cabin Mike stared up to the sky.  Dusk was coming near and Zae-Non would not be happy if she had to make her lightsaber the next day. After all a promise is a promise. _

_Zae-Non stopped a little ways in front of the cabin where Mik had laid a bunch of old droid parts on the ground. She put the pouch down next to the scattered metal pieces and sat down legs crossed._

_She screwed her face up as she looked over the various parts in front of her. "I don't see how this__ is going to become my lightsaber."_

_Mik laughed as he sat next to her. "Well, it won't be your usual one that's for sure.  It is temporary, until someone comes and brings us back to the temple."_

_The girl sighed and looked up at the sun. "Is anyone ever going to come? I've been here for as long as I can remember and…" she trailed off and looked down to the dirt._

_"Z," Mik said sympathetically. "The Temple will not give up on us. Someone will be here. I give you my word, just as I gave you my word you would build your saber today.  Now, the suns are setting why don't you get to work."_

_She threw her bright blonde hair behind her shoulders and quirked an eyebrow up at him. "And I am supposed to do that how?"_

_Standing up Mik ruffled her hair. "The Force will guide you. Just reach out with your feelings Z. Then will your saber be made." _

_She gave a stiff uncertain nod and closed her eyes. _

_Mik smiled at the youth. Never once did she cease to amaze him.  Her persistence to learn everything possible about being a Jedi and using the Force was something many young students at the Temple had, but they were no event at the Temple.  She had been there for three months before being kidnapped.  _

_Going inside the small cabin the Master looked around. Shivering he realized how cold it had gotten since the sun had begun to set.  Walking over to the small fireplace Mik started a small fire and sat down in front of it. He remembered the first time he and Z had sat there._

_She had asked him about the Temple and he had no clue where to begin.  The two spent hours sitting and chatting, but that was almost seven years ago.  _

_The little girl he knew was now thirteen.  _

_Back at the Temple if a Master had not chosen her as a Padawan she would have been force to leave and go work for Agricorps, or some other farming/ mining company. _

_The Jedi looked out towards his open door. Walking out into the small porch he looked to his left where a small clutter of trees stood.    
The Force told him someone was in there. Watching over him and Zae-Non with a keen eye. _

_Squinting he made out the sleek figure of Showdow. The aliens black leathery tunic was mud splattered and worn for wear and he could see the glint of the suns on the golden chain that hung around his neck. The Carver's partner made him keep and eye on the two at all times._

_Showdow was never happy about that, but he really did not have much of a choice._

_His partner was the bounty hunter that had kept both Mik and Zae-Non on Zefron. Showdow did it for the money when deep down Mik knew the carver wished he had taken on any other assignment.  The two were actually friends, a surprise to anyone else.  _

_Mik gave a small smile towards the alien who held a hand up in a response of 'hi'._

_Taking a look at Zae-Non Mik went over to the trees to where the carver hid with a smile._

_"Nice day isn't it?" Mik said cheerfully._

_Showdow grimaced. "Sure if you like weather this hot." He said dully._

_"With two suns what can you expect?" The Master looked up to the branch where the alien sat and chuckled. _

_"What do you find so funny?"_

_"The fact that we are still friends." The master said sarcastically. "You know you have really got to get away from Ona one day and come see me. We have not really talk since Z was about five."_

_"We are talking now."_

_"You know what I mean." Mik sighed. "Come on Showdow I thought you didn't even like Ona. Why are you still working with her? You have every right to quit this job."_

_Showdow laughed. "Sure and by her rules she will have every right to kill me."_

_"Ok," Mike put his hands up. "I see your point."_

_Showdow leapt out of the tree and stood in front of his friend. "So you hear anything from the Temple?"_

_"Unfortunately no." The master looked down. "Zae-Non is beginning to loose hope. She thinks no one will come."_

_"Someone will. If I know you Temple as well as I think, someone will."_

_Mik nodded. "Yes, but the only problem is Ona."_

_"And me." The carver said gravely. "I really don't want to keep you here, but I must."_

_"I understand." Mik said softly. He put his hand out and placed it on Showdow's shoulder. "The only other problem is that Sage is going to be the next one out whether the council approves or not."_

_Showdow began to climb back into the tree. "Do not worry my friend. I will keep my promise, Sage will not get hurt."_

_"I know you will." Mik began to walk away. "Now keep safe."_

_"I will. And you do so yourself."_

_Mik sigh walking slowly up the steps to his porch. He shrugged into his robes as a cool breeze wiped around the small field and blew the yellow grass around._

_Staring out blankly to the sky the Master wondered if Zae-Non was right.  _

_It was almost a year since he had even contacted the Temple.  _

_Every night he sat out in the front of his porch meditating all the while praying he would be interrupted by a ship with one of his friends from the Temple.  Qui-Gon, Tahl, Mace,… Sage.  _

_Mik sighed. His best friend he had not seen since he left to rescue Zae-Non.  It was supposed to be an almost simple short mission, but it turned out to be a life-long mission. Yet at this thought relief swept over him.  _

_He thought back to when Master Yoda had told him she was the next to be sent out to try and retrieve Z and him.  _

_He demanded no one else be sent out. After all five teams had already been killed. Mik could not face the fact she would most likely be next.  _

_He and the council had stayed in contact since then and over the year various things kept other teams from coming out.  _

_It had been thirteen years already and he had no clue how much longer they would be there for._

_Hope faded in the girl.  The Master watched day by day as the sparkle in her eyes faded with each mention of the Temple and other Jedi.  She was beginning to loose faith that someone would come. Take her back to where she belonged. _

_Take them both back home. _

_ "Mik!" Zae-Non's excited voice made the Master jump. "I did it!" Z ran up to him and held out a long silver cylinder. _

_"Z…" Mik trailed off and took the saber from her hands. He looked at the scratches that covered it then back at the waiting teen. "This is amazing. You did that so fast."_

_The girl screwed up her face. "Really? I did not even realize I had finished till… I dunno I guess I did. I didn't even think it was possible, I mean none of the parts were even round! The Force bent them."  She peered back to the spot where she had sat before. "But only three of the crystals fit."_

_Mik walked out onto the steps of the porch and sat down. "Then it won't be able to do much damage to anything, but you can still protect yourself at least. Have you tried it yet?"_

_"Um, No." She smiled. "I wanted you to see it with me first."_

_Mik smiled at the small smile on the girl's face. "Well, go on."_

_She took the saber from his hands and nodded. Stepping off the steps she turned around and face him.  Holding it out her thumb hit a small silver button at the top and a bronze beam ignited upwards. _

_"It works!" The girl waved the saber around her face all of delight. "Mik, it works!"_

_"Congratulations Zae-Non." He smiled and patted the seat next to him. "I am very proud of you.  Come sit down."_

_Deactivating the weapon Zae-Non sat next to Mik and placed the saber next to her. "I love sunsets." She said with a small sigh._

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because." She stopped and looked up at Mik. "You said that back on Courascant no matter how many lights filled the air that the sunset was always the most peaceful and beautiful time of day.  I agree. There is something about the serenity of the different colors that can catch anyone into a trance."_

_The Master sigh. "How do you come up with those things?"_

_"What things?" She stared out at the sky. _

_"What you just said."_

_"I don't know. They just come."_

_Mik followed the girl's gaze out to the horizon line.  _

_The sunset on Zefron was not the most spectacular thing, but it was something many people took the time to watch.  The two suns went down below the horizon at the same time, but each fireball gave off a different mesh of colors.  _

_The North Sun always casted a pool of blood red mixed with oranges, pink, and light purples.  While the South Sun always gave off a pinwheel of blues mixed with a deep purple.  When the two waves of color collided it could be breathtaking at times._

_"Say Z, I have got an idea."_

_The girl looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_Mik laughed. "Well, it depends on whether you would like to do it or not."_

_"Do what?" She pressed._

_"Carve something into your saber."_

_The girl's jaw dropped slightly at the suggestion. "Excuse me?" _

_"Well," Mik picked up the saber and looked at the silver surface. "Some Jedi carve things, little pictures or symbols, into their sabers as a remembrance of something."_

_"Sounds… like a good idea." Came a hesitant answer. "But what could I carve into it?"_

_The Master thought for a second. "Well this isn't going to be your permanent saber only for when you're on Zefron. My thoughts would be your going to keep this though." He looked out at the two suns. "Why don't you carve a sun? Since you love sunsets."_

_The girl smiled and nodded. She took a knife off her belt and began to carve slowly._

_Mik watched as Zae-Non carefully carved out a sun and then the rays beaming outwards.  She wiped away the shavings and looked at it. _

_"Not to bad. But…" She screwed up her face. "Something is missing."_

_A smile lit her face as she bent over the silver cylinder. Mik stretched to look but to no avail._

_"There." She held it out to him._

_Over the bottom of the sun she had carved a cloud and out of it came a long lightening bolt that stretched out like a spider's web._

_"Since there are so many storms here." She smiled._

_Mik laughed. "And you love storms don't you."_

_Giggling the girl looked back out to the departing suns and smiled. "Yep."_

_Once the suns had disappeared from their site and darkness began to blanket the sky Zae-non stood up and went over to the extra crystal on the ground. Picking it up she tossed it to Mik who was not expecting a crystal flying in his direction. _

_He wiped his hand out, but just a second to late. The crystal fell through his fingers and he let out a small gasp as it landed on his foot. _

_Hearing Zae-Non give a small laugh he stood up and purposely started to jump up and down holding his foot. Being over dramatic was always a specialty of his._

_With a sly smile on he glared at the girl who was now in fits on the ground. "You find this funny?"  _

_"Very." Z was able to say between her hysterics._

_Mik laughed and unclipped his saber from his belt and ignited it. The orange glow bit through the night like a hand through air. _

_Zae-Non stood up and her hand shot out. The lightsaber behind Mik flew off the steps and landed in her hands.  She lit up the bronze beam and smiled.  The glow illuminated her hair and gave her dark eyes a menacing look._

_The two lunged at each other and the pillars of energy collided with a crackle.  The sabers hissed through the cool night breeze and bit at each other again and again._

_Mik made the first move, which Z parried gracefully with a flip.  Zae-non let out a small laugh as she struck upwards towards Mike and their saber hissed as they collided.  _

_"Don't go letting me win." Z said._

_Mik smiled. "I would never. You would kill me."_

_Z struck again with incredible force and their sabers hit the ground sizzling the grass. _

_"Not kill…" She smiled and roughly brought the saber upwards making Mik jump back. "Just get very mad."_

_After a while Mik shot a hand out towards the tiring girl.  "We better stop for now. We can pick this up tomorrow."_

_Z nodded wiping the sweat the drenched her face. "That will be something to look forward too."_

_Mik smiled in agreement. "Yes it will be. Now you better get going home. It is already late enough, I do not want your parents mad at me."_

_Zae-Non's face dropped. "You know as well as I do that my 'parents' don't care where I am. Can I stay here tonight?"_

_Mik hesitated. "I don't know Z. I really do not think your parents will appreciate the fact that you spend more time here than at home."_

_"Yeah, doing chores and work for them. Plus, I already am here more than there."_

_"Maybe tomorrow…"_

_"Please?" _

_The Master gave in and nodded. "Fine." He said with a sigh. "Come on I will get the fire going a little better."_

_The two deactivated their sabers and went inside. Mik put more wood on the fire and the two sat in front of it, embracing it's warmth over their cold skin._

_"Mik," Z sounded hesitant. "Do you remember when I was five and we sat here talking?"  
"How could I forget?"_

_The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Could you tell me about the Temple again?"_

_With a returning smile the Master nodded. "Of course."_

_"And the sunset?" she laid her head onto his shoulder._

_"I couldn't leave it out."_

Awww now isn't that touching? Alrite alrite waaaaay outta my range there I kno… mush def not me. But I had ta add it in… to my own disapproval. But u can still review… =)… lolz. Ok then Till Later~

No wait! lol ok yea I almost forgot there… yea im gunna be posting at TFN soon. Everyone is rite… sooo much easier. I'll still be posting here though so if ya don't like all those reviews w/e.  I'm a different pen name though…sorta… Siri_Z.  I'll post the link in the next chap if I get it up. But im startin with Whatever Tomorrow Brings for obvious reasons… but it's got a lot of _major revisions. I dunno it's a lot better…lol and that's comin from me! soo yea, now u can leave. Till Later~_

Peace Out


	17. Haunting Past

Hmmm could this be a concept? Fanfic finally getting its act together?? 

Ok hey thanx get the reviews ppl! N e  wayz I kno this is a lil late, but sigh…started work. HELP! Ok im done for now. Read on… !Torture warning!

_ Haunting Past_

Obi-Wan let out a small moan as he rolled over onto his side. Who knew such a small movement could cause so much pain.  Make one want to give up to the darkness threatening to swallow them up.

Every inch of his body ached with fire.  The seemingly uncountable broken bones, the various lacerations and bruises that covered his battered skin from head to toe stung and flamed to the point of being almost unbearable. 

_Can't just give up…_

The boy kept reminding himself this over and over.  

If he gave up he would give up on his Master.  Another groan at the thought of it.  

_Not now. He told himself. __Not after surviving all this. I cannot let that crazy craver get to me._

_ The Padawan felt his stomach knot up as the door creaked open and Showdow came in head tall. _

"Thought I would stop by." He sang out.

"Then leave." Obi-Wan croaked. Hatred once again filled his heart at the smile on the alien's face. "She isn't dead is she."

"I told you. I lied before, but not now." A small laugh. "You saw the whole thing and your telling me there is hope she actually survived that. I thought I hit bone a couple times." 

A pleasing smile. 

"Just because I saw it does not mean I can't have faith in her." Came the boy's cool reply.  He tried not to let his resentment show in his slick words.

"Oh don't start that shit again." Showdow rolled his eyes. "You Padawan's and that whole 'just because I see it' spiel. Honestly, you never trust yourselves. Only that 'Force' you live by."

The carver's eyes glowed with insanity as he went over to his table.  Obi-Wan chanced a glance to see what he was getting, dreading what he would see.

Surprisingly the alien turned around empty handed. He took a chair from under the table and straddled it backwards facing Obi-Wan.  He hung over the back and stared menacingly at the boy.

"Your new technique staring?" The youth asked coolly. 

"Who said I was staring?" came a snickered retort.

"Umm, that fact that you are, well staring."

A laugh. "My dear boy I never go somewhere and do nothing with so little precious time." He paused. "I am not staring. I am looking your pathetic sight over."

Obi-Wan felt anger well up even more inside of him. "Pathetic?" he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Of course." The carver stood up. "I mean look at yourself. All bloody and broken lying helplessly on the floor trying to reach out for that damned Force of yours. Calling out silently to your Master for help."  He began to pace the small lab. "He isn't coming back. Not this time my friend. Not like the time on Meilda/Dann when you made that stupid mistake to leave to order to help a bunch of kids."

Obi-Wan felt his insides turn at the mention of the planet. "How… how do you know about Meilda/Dann?"

"Kenobi, do you not remember who I worked with for most of my carrier?" Showdow stopped and cringed. "Ona and Garmandi.  Since your beloved Garmandi was a Jedi I have all the inside information I could need."

"That does not matter anymore. It has passed." The Padawan said assured of himself

"That is what your Master wants you to think." A laughed echoed through the lab. "It still hurts him. He still regrets your leaving. Every detail still haunts him. That helpless look in your eyes when you contacted him when your dear friend died. When you handed you lightsaber over.  Once again he had failed as a Master. Another just like Xanatos. The betrayal he felt still lies deep within him. How can you not see that?"

"Cause it's not there." The boy gave a menacing stare out as he tried to lift himself up, but to no avail.  His body cried out in agony and his vision blurred making the snickering carver focus in and out slowly.

"Don't hurt yourself." Came a taunt. "That's for me to do."

"Your point has already been well taken." Obi-Wan gasped through his ragged sharp breaths.  

"I know. But you haven't even felt half of it."

"Yeah, are you planning to kill me like you did to Mik?!" The boy shouted in anger. He could not hold it back any longer.  He didn't care anymore. 

Padawan or not he _hated Showdow with every fiber of his being._

But at his comment the carver's face suddenly went hard and his eyes narrowed. A long hissed escaped his gritted teeth.

"What you did kill him. Made Z and Sage suffer." Obi-Wan gritted his teeth again. "You murdered a Jedi."

Obi-Wan watched curiously as the alien looked down to a chain on his neck then back up. Anguish in his eyes. "That…" he said trying to control his anger. "Was a mistake."

Obi-Wan fell to the floor after his conserved effort of trying to get himself up leaked away. But pain was overpowering yet again. "How the hell was that a mistake?! You do not _kill someone by mistake!"_

"It was supposed to be _your Master!!" The carver shouted loudly. He looked away quickly. "You would not get it."_

Obi-Wan lay still in shock about what he had just heard. "My master?"

"You heard me." Showdow stormed off to the door. "I don't need this right now. I will be back in a little, brat."

The Padawan stared at the door long after it slammed shut leaving the echo ringing in his ears.  And the words said from the conversation rang out above it all.

_My Master? What did the crazed kidnaper mean? Was he originally aiming form Qui-Gon, but Mik had gotten in the way… _

Or worse…

Had sacrificed himself for Qui-Gon.

And why did the carver bring up Meilda/Dann? How did he know all the details, only the Council and himself and Qui-Gon knew the real details. Save for a few of their close friends like Bant and Tahl.

His Master still did not regret his leaving… 

Did he? 

The two had built a stronger bond since Qui-Gon had accepted him back as his Padawan and that was years ago.  

They had been through so much more over the passing years. Tahl dieing, hard missions, and nearly getting killed more than countable times.

He never once brought Meilda/Dann back up between them. Even though Obi-Wan did to himself numerous times.  But Qui-Gon would always make it a point that it wasn't something to dwell on, but something to learn from.

Meilda/Dann was one of Obi-Wan's biggest decisions, but something he knew he learned greatly from. Never would he make the mistake of leaving the order again.  It was the worst weeks of his life… 

Besides now.

_If that carver is trying to get to me he won't succeed. I have got to hold out… for Qui-Gon. The boy told himself. __Showdow is not telling the truth… _

_ He couldn't be…_

_ He's lying…_

Or is he?? hahaha!  Ok I had no sugar and I'm like…ehhh wahoo!  ok u can guess… n e wayz thanx fer all the ppls looking out at JC fer me. Review please. Till Later~

Peace Out


	18. What Came To Pass: Part VI

It's a miracle! Fanfic decided to work! Ok n e wayz lol u probably forgot what was going on n e wayz! Well here ya go…

**Read my note at the end of this post!**

What Came to Pass: Part VI

_Mik sprinted through the long field the rain splintering his face as he ran.  Lightening cracked over his head and the Master put on an extra burst of speed. He had to get to Zae-Non.  The rain poured down harder and thunder roared above threw the cold afternoon.  _

_Stumbling into the small cabin warmth met Mik. As well as something else…_

_A weak Force signature._

_The Master raced into the small room to his left and looked in on the site. Zae-Non sat in front of the roaring fire wrapped in numerous thermal blankets.  She looked up at him tears in her eyes._

_"Mik," She said weakly. "I don't feel good."_

_The Master bent down next to the five year old and wiped a tear from her cheek.  She leaned onto him shivering, even under all the blankets.  He took his hand and placed it lightly on her forehead.  It was hot against his cold wet hand._

_"Force Z." He whispered. "You are hotter than before." Worry crept into his voice. "We need to get you to the medical building."_

_The girl stared blankly up at him. "I'm tired." She pulled away and laid down onto the cold hard wood floor._

_Mik stood up with a sigh. "I know Z, but please stay awake. I do not know what you have."  He stared down at the dark brown eyes slowly vanishing behind the girl's heavy eyelids. He raced back over to her and shook the five year old lightly. "Come one Z. Stay with me here."_

_No response._

_"Z. Come on!"_

_When again the Master got no response he stood up and raced out of the cabin back out into the callous storm.  Pausing a second he held his hand over his eyes to protect them from the harsh winds.  Searching around the forest line Mik spotted what he was looking for a dash to the clump of trees._

_He skidded to a halt and slipped slightly in the mud.  He peered up into one of the trees. "Showdow! Get down here!"_

_The Blood Carver leapt gracefully down out of the tree and landed in front of his friend. "Don't scare me like that Mik. You sound like someone is dieing."_

_"I do not have time for this right now. Look, Zae-non is sick."_

_"Again?"_

_"Yes, but this time she's worse than ever.  I need to get her medical attention immediately." Mik hesitated to go on, but thoughts of the girl sick back at the cabin lead him to continue. Worry mounted on his back. "We need to borrow your speeder. Now__."_

_Showdow stared at him fear in his eyes. "If Ona found out…"_

_"I would not let her do anything to you." The Master promised his friend. "Please Showdow, I am begging you."_

_The carver nodded uncertainly. "I will meet you at the cabin."_

_Mik nodded his thanks and with the help of the Force he raced back to the cabin.  He gathered up Zae-non in his arms and went out onto the porch._

_He let out a long worry filled sigh as Showdow's speeder zoomed towards the cabin from far in the distance. "Hang in there Z."_

_A small moan was his response from the five year old. _

_"Come on!" Showdow pulled up in front of the step and Mik leapt in.  Lightening dance across the sky as the two took off across the field towards the town. "What's the girl doing with you anyway?" the carver shouted over the thunder._

_Mik brought the shivering girl in towards him. "Her parents went away for the week.  Left me to take care of her." He sighed. The rain felt like knives piercing at Mik as the speeder sped up it's pace. "She is only five years old. I do not see why they left her behind."_

_"She is five already?"  Showdow craned his neck to see over the shattered windshield of his rickety speeder. "Hold on we are almost there."_

_"To young for this." The girl shivered in the wet blankets. "If only Ona hadn't put that device into her system."_

_Nodding his friend grimaced. "That stupid thing could make any immune system practically useless."_

_The speeder stopped in front on the medical building and Mik leapt out.  He raced up the steps and flung the door open.  As he rushed in many heads turned to see who was coming so rashly._

_The Master ran over to the nearest nurse and shook out his wet hair before talking. "She's sick." He said flatly. "I'm not sure with what though."_

_The nurse put her slender hand on the girl's cheek. "She is terribly hot."_

_"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Mik said coolly. He looked down at Z as her breathing suddenly became raspy and chopped._

_Worry now over came Mik as the nurse grabbed the girl ripped off the blankets covering her and ran down the hall in front of him.  He wanted so desperately to go after, but knew he would just get in the way.  _

_Bending down he picked up the soaking wet blankets on the floor and went over to an empty seat.  Sitting down heavily the Master didn't notice his friend walk in the door._

_"Mik," Mik jumped as his name was called. "What is going on?"  _

_"I don't know. They just took her." Mik stared down at his feet._

_Zae-Non was too young for this.  He closed his eyes thinking of the first time she had gotten sick when she was about two years old.  That's when he found out about the device Ona had put into her.  It weakened her immune system making her susceptible to almost any sickness. _

_Mik looked at his friend sitting next to him. "What are you doing here anyway? What if Ona finds out you're here."_

_Showdow shrugged. "I feel sorry for the girl.  Plus I just talked with Ona. She is not going to be back for a while yet."_

_The Master nodded and looked his friend over.  "Nice look. I think you should go with that drowned carver thing more often."_

_"Yea and you're so much better right?"_

_ Looking down the Master snorted at his site. He too was wet head to toe his hair hung down tangled up. "Ok ok point proven."_

_The two sat in silence for a little bit before Showdow sighed. "How much longer do you think you are going to be here? On planet I mean."_

_"It's impossible to tell.  I pray it won't be long, but my instincts tell me we have so much more time on this planet then I would like."_

_"And you Jedi always follow your instincts." The carver hissed. "I should have done that when mine told me Ona was nothing good to be around. Look where it has gotten me."_

_"You know I still don't blame you for keeping us here." Mik said. _

_"I know I know.  You've repeated that countless times." Another sigh. "Still.  One thing I don't get is why you saved my life that first day."_

_"I didn't want you to become a crushed mess on the ground." Mik joked. "You don't have to understand. I don't let any one get killed if I can. Even if they are trying to kill me."_

_Red flushed the carver's skin. "Well I couldn't aim from the stupid ship cause of Ona's wonderful piloting anyway."_

_Mik stood up as the nurse from before came out from the hall.  His stomach knotted up at the expression on her face._

_Her expression stayed she looked over to the carver before starting. "Are you a relative?"_

_Mik shook his head. "Not really.  I am watching her."_

_"Do you have any way to contact her parents?"_

_"Not that I know of…" Mik looked at the nurse's expression. As stayed as it seemed there was something in it. "Would you just tell me how Z is doing?" He asked beginning to loose his patients. _

_"Is Z her name?" the nurse asked a confused look on her face. "And how old is she?"_

_"No, it is Zae-Non. Sorry. She's five." Mik began to tap his foot. "Look what is wrong. I can tell that it is not good."_

_She shook her head. "No I am afraid it's not." She paused a minute in hesitation. "We have seen this sickness before, but only in adults.  This type of illness runs its course then the person should make a full recovery. But from this stage on the symptoms only get worse before better.  But since she is so young…"_

_Mik felt his muscles tense up. "What?" he asked crisply. _

_"We don't know if she can make it."_

_The Master felt his heart sink.  He put his hands on his head and sighed. Flopping his arms back down he looked at the nurse. "What is still to come and how long is this going to take to run its course?"_

_"I'm sorry I do not know those kind of details." She began to walk away. "You will have to ask the doctor when he comes out."_

_Mik sank heavily into a chair and leaned forward. He shook his head as he buried them in his hands. "Not now." He whispered. "Not when there is so much in the future."_

_A sense of loss swept over the green eyed Master.  The girl had so much life to live. She had not been at the Temple for more than a few days before being kidnapped.  _

_Mik looked up as a hand fell lightly on his shoulder.  Showdow looked at him with compassion in his eyes. Something rarely seen in a blood carver._

_"It'll be ok." He said. Mik could tell the carver felt weird saying such encouraging things. "I have watched that girl as much as you have and I know she won't give up."_

_The Master felt a tear go down his cheek. "I know, but this is something that she cannot fight. She's so young. I could not help her that much, I mean I'm not good at Force healing at all."_

_The carver looked out threw the glass doors at the raging storm. "What did the nurse say she has?"_

_"She didn't say anything specific. Just that it is only going to get worse."  Mik leapt up as a doctor stopped in front of him. He waited for him to start._

_"You are the one that brought…" he checked a piece of durasheet he was carrying. "Zae-Non here correct?"_

_Mik nodded in anticipation to the news to come. _

_"I'm doctor Tray." He held out a hand for Mik to shake. Mik didn't take it, but just stood there. "Well her temperature is very high, but when she arrived it was climbing. We have gotten it to stop, but we are not quite sure what exactly causes this sickness.  We have seen it before and it hasn't killed anyone yet. But considering Zae-Non is so young and we have only seen it in adults, we aren't sure of the affects on a child."_

_Mik sat back down in his seat hard. "What else is to come before she gets better?"_

_The doctor stared down at him gravely. "I will tell you as we walk to her room. It is best you see her now before we start running tests."_

_Mik nodded and stood. "I will be out in a little." He told Showdow before following the doctor down the long hall. "How long is this going to take?"_

_Tray looked at his notes once again. "Well most of the time a few weeks, but again we aren't sure what the affects are in a child. The next couple stages are going to be the worst for Zae-Non before any signs of recovery would appear. Normally what comes after the high fever is soar throat, coughing, but the fever makes everything seem worse for the patient. Then we normally see some hallucinating in adults. When they are asleep most of the time."_

_Mik groaned. "Poor Z. For a five year old that's going to be scary."_

_The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Now since we have never seen this illness in a child we would love for Zae-Non to stay here so we can observe the affects, but it is government policy we give you a choice on whether you would like to bring her home or not."_

_They stopped outside of a small room. "Is she up?" Mik asked._

_"Yes." Tray opened the door and motioned for Mike to go in. "Talk to her and see if she wants to stay or go home. But understand if you leave we would like to have updates on her progress."_

_Nodding the Master went inside.  Zae-Non lay on a small bed underneath a bunch of dry thermal blankets. Her dark brown eyes lit up as he walked over._

_"Mik." She said in a whisper. "I want to go home with you. You can take care of me."_

_Mik laughed softly. "That's what I am going to do, but Z I want you to understand that if anything gets worse than it's supposed to you are coming right back here."_

_The girl nodded. "Why do I always get sick?" she asked choking on a cough in her throat._

_"Take it easy." Mik warned her.  He lowered his voice so Troy in the doorway would heard him. "That Z I will tell you another day.  Now I am going to go back out and contact the Temple while they run some tests OK?"_

_"But I want you to stay." Tears filled the girls eyes. "What if they hurt me."_

_"They won't hurt you Z. I promise. I will be back in a little to take you home OK?"_

_Zae-Non nodded. "Bye." She whispered._

_"No not bye." He gave her an encouraging smile. "See you in a little."_

_The Master nodded to the doctor. "I will be back in thirty minutes."_

_"That will be plenty of time."_

_Mik walked down the hall in long strides.  When he reached where Showdow was sitting the carver jumped up._

_"That was fast." His friend said slightly confused. "They kick you out or something?"_

_"No." He replied flatly. "I need to you your communication system."_

_Showdow hesitated. "I don't know if it'll work in this storm, but you can try. Who do you need to call?"_

_"I need to contact the Temple and tell them about this." Mik sighed. "You are parked in the alley right?" A brief nod and he flew out the doors. Knowing Showdow knew better than to follow.  _

_The rain bit at Mik as he ran down the alleyway on the side of the large medical building.  In the speeder he took out Shodow's com system and turned it on. _

_Plugging in the right calling coordinates he waited impatiently as the old unit searched._

_*****_

_Mace waited patently as the transmission came through to him and his fellow Council members.  _

_Finally a hologram of Mik appeared before him sitting in his seat at the Council chambers.  The senior member nodded his head. "Master Slavon, what is this sudden appearance about?"_

_ Mik bowed slightly pulling his soaking wet cloak into him. "I am sorry being so abrupt, but I felt I should inform you that Zae-Non is incredibly sick." The Master wavered as a gust of wind swept down where he standing, nearly knocking him over._

_"Mik would you like to contact us later?" The dark skinned Master suggested leaning forward in his seat. "It seems things there are not very favorable."_

_Mik rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "Well they aren't" He brought his cloak in tighter. "But something tells me I may not be able to contact you later."_

_Mace nodded. "Go on."_

_"Zae-Non has seemed to come down with a rare illness that only appears in adults. Well until now, but the doctors don't know what it may do to her.  I can tell they don't think she will survive this."_

_Mace rubbed his temples with his hands. The girl was only five. "Thank you for telling us this. Please contact us again as soon as you can. We are going to try and send another team out to you."_

_Fear shot over Mik's features "No Mace. I am sorry, but not until I can find a way for you to do so without Ona."_

_"But-"_

_"No," Mik sighed. "I will keep you posted as much as I can I-" The picture began to flicker. "She is going to-" "I'll try tomorr…" The transmission ended abruptly._

_"Mik?" Mace said unneedily. "Mik?"  The master let out a sigh. "Well we can definitely say things on that subject are not going to well."_

_Yoda looked up at him from his seat and tapped his gimmer stick lightly on the floor. "Worse it will get, if another team send out we do."_

_"We understand this." Adi added. "But we cannot let this continue for much longer."_

_"Why do I get the feeling it is going to be a lot__ longer?" Mace asked flatly. "If Zae-Non dies we may loose Mik also. We know that Ona is very well capable of killing him or anyone.  And if she looses Z she won't have any reason not to kill Mik or anyone who is coming to get him."_

_"And Master Ketsew will not let anyone else go, but herself." Adi shook her head. "Whether we agree to it or not."_

_"We cannot let her out into the field with her back injury either." Plo Koon chimed in. "It greatly limits her ability to do many things at the moment."_

_Adi nodded in agreement. "We can not risk it."_

_"Final it is then." Yoda said gravely. "Stay there they must until another opportunity we see."_

_Mace stared blankly down at the floor. "We are not going to see them for a long while."_

And that's it fer now… but I have come to a decision…

I am gunna stop posting here for a while on this story and keep it up at JC.  When I get a fair way into posting this story there I will resume them together. It will keep things a lot simpler and give me time to make the sequal even better. My last post will be on Sunday. Till Later~

Peace Out


	19. What You See is What You Get

::Sniff sniff:: last post here for awhile! I truly do want to continue, but in order to make this last book the absolute best one of the three I need serious working time on it. This will give me just that and give you a heck of a book… I hope. 

Sabercrazy: Thanx fer the review. lol, I kno scary thing huh? I sensible carver… lol that changed. But again I'm gunna say, wait till later… it gets almost scary. I'm saying this and I wrote the stupid thing! I'll see you on JC… rite?! 

__

_What You See is What You Get_

Senses returned to Zae-Non as she came too.  The echoing sound of faint sobs carried to get from across the lab. Slowly she went to pick up her head, but a sharp gasp was the only action that took place.

_With my own saber…_

"Zae-Non?" Came a distant voice. "Are… are you OK?"

Z was shocked at the sorrow in Siri's voice. Her friend sounded as though she had nothing left. Nothing more to go on with…

She opened her mouth to answer, but all she was able to project out to her friend was a small groan.

"Z please!" Siri pleaded. "What the hell did he do to you!?"

Another small moan.

"You aren't helping much!" Siri sighed. "At least I know your not…"

"Ho… how bad is it?" Z finally managed to ask in a pain choked voice.  When she got no reply, once again she tried to move. White hot pain caused oblivion to tug at her mind. "Siri…"

"You… You are… Z you're burnt." Siri said pointing out the obvious.  "Your infection… it's worse. Your immune system is practically useless! Are you going to be able too… "

"No Siri. It is too weak to fight this infection."

"No. Zae-Non you can't!" cries once again echoed in the lab as the younger girl began to sob. "I cannot go on without you here Z."

"Yes you can." The older girl said assuring. "I am not saying I am going to die on you either."  Zae-Non contemplated on continuing her thoughts but decided against it. She was not necessarily lying to her friend, but she did not know if she was telling the truth either.

_Judging by the way I feel I don't think I will be seeing daylight again… Z thought gravely to herself. __If I am ever able to see again in the first place._

"What's that scratch on your cheek?" Siri asked about the cut on Z's burnt face.

"The same one you've got on your leg." She sighed. "It must mean something to Showdow."

Z sighed inwardly. Giving up wouldn't solve anything, but then again she could not move her feet if she wanted to without fire exploding all over her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Came a concern question through the silence.

"_Force!!" Zae-Non screamed out shrilly as she slowly moved her arm.  Gritting her teeth at the pain she could feel her burnt skin cracking and ripping, muscles inside that were also burnt shredded and tore.  She thought back to the other lab with Obi-Wan. They boy's vexed calls and Z trying to reach out to the Force… _

_Sage!_

"Why…?" A tear made it's tender way down her check and splattered as it hit the marble floor.

"Why what?" Z heard something in Siri's voice.

Fear.

There was no mistaking it.

"Why did Sage have to feel that…" Z shook her head slightly.  She breathed in quick at the pain the ruptured down her neck and spine. "She shouldn't have."

"Why? Cause they are not coming." Her friend said doubtfully.

"No! Because I do not want her to be worried!" The girl said taken a back by Siri's response. "They are coming Siri. I know they are."

"You don't know anything!" Barked a response from the door. "So Zae-Non hurt enough for you? Or I could add a couple more burns."

Z heard footsteps echo towards her and the sound of a lightsaber igniting made tears fill her black viewing eyes.

_No…Please no more._

A sigh of relief escaped as the weapon was deactivated.

"Not even yours. That stupid Kenobi's toy." Showdow snickered. "Would not be as much fun if it wasn't yours." 

After the door slammed the sound of Siri letting out a long breath drifted to Z.

"So that is what he did to you." She said barely above a whisper. "He burnt you with your lightsaber."

Zae-Non barely heard the comment. So little time took so much energy…

Taking the last of her energy the girl was able to speak a small 'yes' before falling into the painless, worriless darkness that beckoned. 

*****

"I have been thinking." Showdow said as he closed the doors behind him.

"Is that a first?" Obi-Wan retorted as his heart sank at the site of the alien.

"No." Came the crisp hate filled answer. "I ran out of idea's of what to do with you. So I figured, since you Jedi are so noble, that when you were watching poor Zae-Non you were wishing it was you up here instead of her."

The boy didn't respond even though what the carver said was true. Of course he rather be up there then watching his friend go through that torture? He had been through it and that was worse enough, but watching someone he cared for go through it… that was beyond torture in itself.

"Thought so." Showdow unclipped a lightsaber from his belt.

Obi-Wan gasped…

It was _his lightsaber._

"What you saw is what you are going to get." He looked over the cylinder in his hands. "Besides I have nothing better to do right now."

"Why don't you be creative and leave." The youth spat out as the walls around him began to drop.

"Creativity is what I live for boy. I do not use it on myself though. I save it for you and your pathetic little friends."

"Don't I feel special."

The carver came over briskly and kicked him in the ribs, causing a soft pained cry from the Padawan. "You know your friend Siri got into some serious trouble with a smart mouth. I would not recommend taking after her."

Obi-Wan gasped as the air left his lungs.  His numerous already broken ribs shifted and splintered into him making his vision blur.

Roughly Showdow dragged him over and strapped him to the table. The boy tried to struggle, but his injuries kept him from doing no more than swearing a few times at the pain.

"You won't be talking after this Kenobi." The carver spat tying down his head. "Don't worry. This is going to hurt all too much."

Obi-Wan stared out as his blue lightsaber was ignited by the crazed carver.  The light blue glow illuminated both of their faces… 

The one of pure insanity 

And the one of calm and acceptance… 

Or as calm as the boy's face could get.

Obi-Wan bit his lip keeping a scream to escape his throat as the blue beam pressed down onto his arm. Pain blinded the youth as it was taken up and pressed against another part of his arm. 

Painfully

Slowly

Agonizingly

Showdow laughed with joy. "Come on Kenobi it's on the end of your tongue. Let it out." He taunted. "Or I could give you a little help."

Obi-Wan could not hold it in any longer.  He cried out in agony as his saber was pressed down onto his knee and slide sharply down his shin.  He closed his eyes and focused on the Force surrounding him.  Bringing it close around him the pain lessened, but not enough to keep a tear from falling down his cheek.  

"That's right boy." The carver said in a singsong voice. "Call to that Force of yours. You won't have it much longer."

Obi-Wan looked out as the saber was brought next to his cheek. "It never leaves me." He said sternly. "I am not going to let you get to-" 

An ear-piercing scream ripped through the boy's lips as the pillar of energy pressed against his cheek and was slashed down from his eye to his chin, down his neck.  The weapon was then held on his shoulder till the youth's scream turned silent into an airy cry.

"Told you that mouth would get you in trouble." 

Obi-Wan tried desperately to catch his breath for the brief moment that the lightsaber was not next to him. 

He once again called out to the Force and grabbed a hold of it.  He accepted the pain for what it was and became at peace with what was most likely about to happen…

"So you do plan on killing me." The Padawan said cringing at the pain when he spoke.  His voice was raspy and he could taste the blood dripping down his throat. "Just like Mik-" The air caught in his mouth and once again the red stained floor had new droplets of blood color it as he coughed out.

Showdow's eyes narrowed and he glared at Obi-Wan. "It… was supposed… to be _your Master!" he yelled something changing in his eyes. "Not Mik!!"  _

He deactivated the lightsaber and untied the boy.

Obi-Wan gave a small cry as he painfully smacked the blood-covered floor and was again dragged back to where his cell was. 

Dazed he stared out at the carver with dazzling white spots dancing about clouding his vision. Unable to talk he laid his head down onto the cold marble floor and flinched at the new burn on his face.

"Kenobi, one day, again I say, that mouth is going to get you killed." He walked to the door and hung his head down.  He mumbles something that the Padawan didn't bother to catch and walked out.

Obi-Wan stared out straight in front of him unable to move from the pain paralyzing him.  More tears streamed down his face as his body was on fire from each burn blistering and crusting over.  

He wanted to give up… 

Just let the beaconing darkness claim him…

Forever.

_Master, I know your coming… You've got to be._

He would not give up… he'd keep going till the end did come…

When that carver decided it was his time to leave.

Acceptance is what the boy concentrated on.  

Showdow had no intensions on keeping him alive. Nor did he have any reason too.  But he also had no reason not too.

Closing his eyes Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. "It will end soon enough." He said out loud to the stale air around him.  His voice abrasive the boy coughed with fire in his throat. "Whether it ends with the carver or my Master."

The boy opened his eyes again and peered around at what he could.  

Qui-Gon _was coming… _

Zae-Non was _not dead… _

He _would live… _

It will all end soon enough…

Letting out a long ragged breath the boy sank down onto the tiles beneath him.  Closing his eyes the Obi-Wan wondered about the outside. Was it day or night? Afternoon or morning? Sunny or rainy? Warm or cold?

Was his Master coming? Were his friends alive?

So many questions and no answers.

_My faith will stay up…_

Exhaustion claimed the Padawan as his strength left his body.

*****

Showdow leaned up against the wall. 

_Why did that boy always bring up Mik? The carver asked him self. __It was as though he knew it hurts me._

A small beep rang out as his comlink went off. Sighing the alien reluctantly unclipped it from his belt. "What."

Dev on the other end sounded winded and things being moved in the back round could be heard. "They are coming now!  Garn saw them coming out of a cave not too far away from the entrance.  We are trying to get everyone together and-"

"Dev!" Showdow yelled into his comlink to get the hurried man to stop. "Slow down! You are going to hyperventilate on me or something."

"Sorry it's just that-"

"I get it. They are here!" The carver hissed. "Look get your butts out there and stop them from finding that entrance!" taking a breath he tried to calm his anger, but anger management was for Jedi right? "And if they get in here it's your tail that will be paying the debt."

He cut of the communication abruptly in the middle of Dev's reply.  

_Of course this has to come up now!_

He marched off down the hall. "Those damned Master are too persistent for my liking."

He stopped by the door to the girl's lab and questioned if he should go in. After all he may need to make a quick get away.  Deciding not he went into the storage room and unlocked the gray cabinet.  Taking out the three sabers left in there he unclipped the one on his belt and replaced it with another one. 

"She won't get this one back for a while."  Showdow whispered. "After all it is only a spare one."

Walking out into the hall he could hear a low rumble through the rocks the hid his lab. The swoops of Dev's group were heading out towards the Masters. 

"I just hope they get them. And get them good."

Well that's all for now… but look at things this way. One day when you are least expecting it this title will pop up on the first page and then you'll get the rest of the story! And I didn't leave it off at _too much of a cliff hanger. I even edited it from what it was. I can be nice… really! Welp then, Till Later~_

Peace Out


	20. Truth and Lies

Boo! Guess what? IM BACK!! ::evil grin::

And with sooo many new ideas and plots and lol ok I won't go on too much.

And wanna thank you all sooo much for all those reviews. I leave for like a month and I come back to ppl getting ready to kill me… well luckily for you that's enough motive to get me to work faster… or not.  

N e wayz, on u read!

_Truth and Lies_

Showdow opened the door a smug grin on his face. This was going to be fun to say the least. Well, fun for him. The boy would, of course, be devastated. Just what he wanted.

Looking at the two girls staring at each other in dead silence he let out a low laugh. "Did I interrupt something here?"

Sir snorted. "What you care?"

"Watch that mouth brat. You want more trouble from it then you have gotten already?" He spat. Turning to Zae-Non he smile. "Kenobi wants to see you, but I'm afraid it won't be a happy visit. You, unfortunately, are going to be dead."

The older girl made no movement, no sign of surprise, no fear laced over her beaten features. But instead the carver noticed a small faint smile on her pale lips. She was accepting the fact that she was going to die… in a way.

The young Padawan on the other hand had a few words to put in.  "Dead?! Oh, no! I don't care how much it hurts me but I will make sure you are not going to kill her!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Came the swift reply. 

"Get me too."

Zae-Non sighed. "Siri shut up." She said harshly. "I am not going die knowing that Adi will come here as well finding her Padawan dead."

Showdow merely smiled. "That all can be arranged just for you."

"No it won't be" Zae-Non said through clenched teeth. 

Showdow shook his head as he starred at the older blond. She was so much like Mik. Always willing to be the one in front of the blaster, willing to shove the other out of the way. But he was the past… his past. Silently chastising himself the carver walked over to Zae-Non and lowered the shields around her cell.

"Come on." He said ruffly picking her up and holding her up by her blistering arms.  She let out a shout of pain before trying to struggle away. "Oh don't even try it."

The girl creased her lips together in anger and pain as she fought to get away from the alien holding her up. "Get off!" She shrieked at her burns and tears fell softly down to the floor.

"Oh I don't think so." The carver held his hold on her arm tighter and she let out a another cry, but yielding to stop her efforts. "Fine you want me to let go?"

Letting his grip on the girl lesson she fell hard to the marble floor, with a groan. She lay there tears slowly finding their way down her cheeks, her bloodied shoulders shaking with her small sobs. 

"Quit your blubbering." Kneeling next to her he laughed menacingly. "I was going to do this in front of your friend, but with you acting like a five year old I'll do it here."

Taking out a needle from his belt he took off the covering and tested it. The silver liquid swirled around in a metallic cloud as he shook it up. A small smile passed over his grim features and he roughly jammed the sharp point into the Jedi's neck. Her face cringed then relaxed as the liquid slowly slipped into her blood stream. 

Showdow laughed as she girl spoke to herself quietly. 

The older Padawan closed her eyes then pushed herself up onto her knees. Taking a deep breath she prepared for what she knew would come. She was preparing to become one with the Force. Death was now but a step away from her shoulder.

Showdow smiled as a dull thud could be heard from a falling figure.

 "Zae-Non!" Siri screamed from the other side of the lab. "Force, no…" Sobs ripped from the young girls lips and despite her broken bones she leapt up to her feet.  "You… you bastard!! How could you?!"

The carver smiled insanity returning to his beady eyes.  "Easily enough."

*****

Obi-Wan wiped the tears in his eyes that relentlessly fell to the floor around him. Pain, loss, guilt. Everything come through in the small droplets and each feeling shattered his spirit just as the tear did on the white tiling.

The door creaked open and Showdow strode in grin on his face and Zae-Non in his arms. The boy looked away. She was… so still.  So pale, so lifeless.

Tears came to the Padawan's eyes. The carver wasn't lying.  She was dead.

Zae-Non's pale face was emotionless and her limbs hung loosely down towards the ground her chest could not be seen rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, but instead it was still. Her blonde hair seems to have lost its brightness, turned a bleak color of nothing. 

"So now you believe me Kenobi?" The carver smiled and let out another low laugh. "I told you I lied once, but that's it."

"Z…" The boy shook his head. "No, I won't believe you. I'm behind a Force dampening field if she is really dead and these walls were down I would not be able to sense her."

The alien nodded. "Fine by me." 

The trust in the carver's eyes, he was not nervous, he was not scared, he was not lying. 

The walls around the boy slowly fell and the Force flowed to him. She did not.

"Would you like a closer look boy?" Showdow walked swiftly up to Obi-Wan and dropped Zae-Non to the floor with a sickening thud in front of him. "That would have hurt huh? If she was able to feel it."

Pulling himself up Obi-Wan grunted at the pain and reached out towards his friend. His hand stopped and hesitated, as he was right above her white cheek. He could not sense her, she was not breathing, she was… gone.

"No!" Obi-Wan fell to the floor and pounded a fist hard. Sobs over took the youth as he starred out at his passed friend. "How could you!? You have no heart you cold bastard!"

Showdow smiled and shrugged at the insult. "You know it really was a shame that she had to betray all that you brats believed in. I thought she would have died like a Jedi. I mean who could imagine your friend breaking down in her last breaths. On her knees crying, screaming, sobbing about who she wished Sage had never taken her as an apprentice." 

He paused savoring the disbelief and shock in the Padawan's eyes. "How she wished you and Qui-Gon never saved her. How she wished she had died when she was so sick as a child or on a mission. How she wished her dad or Garmandi had killed her or that her parents never gave her up. How much she wished she hadn't met Mik." 

A twisted smile. 

"How much she _hated_ him." The final words were hissed out slowly.

Obi-Wan looked up his eyes narrowing and for the first time his sea change eyes turn dark. His hatred shown in his glare and his need for revenge in his ragged breathe. The Force slipped away and darkness took its turn flowing through the Jedi.

"You…" He growled coldly through gritted teeth. "She would _never_ say that!!!" He shouted. 

Darkness gave the boy strength to get up… to walk forwards. To get to his target. To help kill that carver.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and laughed coolly at the shocked face of the alien that stood before him. It was the carver's turn to feel the icy cold touch of death to his black heart. 

*****

Qui-Gon felt it for that brief moment. The darkness was overwhelming, the hatred so pure and bitter. The vengeance he could feel from Obi-Wan. His Padawan had touched the Dark Side with such ease, such need.

Sitting up in the pitch black the Master reached out through their bond and retreated with shock. The anger was all he could find… then nothing.

What had driven his Padawan to touch such evil? To resort to such madness? 

To hold the darkness.

What had Showdow done.

*****

Taking another step towards Showdow Obi-Wan hesitated. What was he doing? Zae-Non would not want him to resort to this. Not on her death. She cared not for herself, but only everyone else.

The carver took this moment of distraction and place an easy kick to the boy's stomach leaving him to fall hard to the marble floor. He dragged the crying boy and put the shields back up. Grabbing Zae-Non, he went to the door and slammed it without another word. He was scared that he was at such a vulnerable point.

The boy could see it, sense it, but did not use it. He could not bring himself to wield the Dark Side. But he had given in. He had failed.

Obi-Wan curled up as his face tightened as tears began to fall once more. His shoulder began to shake.

Left in silence to linger on his failure and on death great heavy sobs wracked the Jedi's broken body unmercifully.

I'm not even sure if I should ask for feedback on this… I did on JC and I think there is a hunting party being planned for me…  ::innocent smile::… but really I don't see why… Till Later~

Peace Out


	21. Chains,Blasters,and 13 Swoops

Hmm… not many ppl realized I'm back… lol w/e. Thanx fer the review though! This book is actually almost a lil over half way done… already! I guess that means I better get going on the sequal huh? Hmm yep…

_Chains, Blasters, and 13 Swoops___

Showdow leaned up against the wall. 

_Why did that boy always have to bring up Mik? The carver asked him self. _

_It was as though he knows it hurts me._

A small beep rang out as his comlink went off. Sighing the alien reluctantly unclipped it from his belt. "What."

Dev was on the other end and sounded winded. Showdow could hear things being moved in the back round.  "They are coming now!  Garn saw them coming out of a cave not too far away from the entrance.  We are trying to get everyone together and-" Dev spoke rapidly before getting cut off by Showdow.

"Dev!" Showdow yelled into his comlink to get the hurried man to stop. "Slow down! You are going to hyperventilate on me or something."

"Sorry it's just that-"

"I get it. They are here!" The carver hissed. "Look get your butts out there and stop them from finding that entrance!" Taking a breath he tried to calm his anger, but to no avil. But ehey anger management was for Jedi right? 

Turning his attention back to Dev, he stated firmly. "And if they get in here it's your tail that will be paying the debt"

He cut of the communication abruptly in the middle of Dev's reply.  

"Of course this has to come up now?"

He marched off down the hall. "Those damned Master are too persistent for my liking."

He stopped by the door to the girl's lab and questioned if he should go in. After all he may need to make a quick get away.  Deciding not he went into the storage room and unlocked the gray cabinet.  Taking out the three sabers left in there he unclipped the one on his belt and replaced it with another one. 

"She won't get this one back for a while."  Showdow whispered. "After all it is only the second one."

Walking out into the hall he could hear a low rumble through the rocks the hid his lab. The swoops of Dev's group were heading out towards the Masters. 

"I just hope they get them. And get them good."

*****

In the early morning sun the four Jedi Masters immerged from in small cave they had spent the long cold night in.  Stretching their muscles they walked around looking for signs of any other people or where Showdow could be hiding their Padawans in the desert.

Not paying any attention to where he was walking Qui-Gon was surprise when he hit a metallic container. Walking to where it had stopped rolling he knelt down to inspect it.  The sand around the small canister began to blacken as a thick substance spilled out from a crack in the side. The greasy liquid poured slowly down towards the Jedi and the sharp smell of oil drifted through the air.

_It's fuel. Someone was here._

 He jogged over to where his friends were standing. He saw that they were staring at something up on a ledge on the cliff.  

Following Adi's gaze something caught the sun and glinted into Qui-Gon's eyes. "What is that?"

With a shrug Mace stepped forward and silently made his way up the cliff face to the ledge that the item sat on.

Looking away from Mace, Adi turned and stared past Qui-Gon. "What did you find before?"

"There's a fuel can with fresh fuel in it." He said walking back over to it.

Adi pushed passed him and knelt down next to it.

Qui-Gon stared down the cliff face his heart sinking.  _Fresh fuel for a speeder. What if Showdow had moved their Padawans?  What if their search would end right then because the blood carver had vanished with out a trace?_

"What if we are too late?" Qui-Gon said his doubt eating up his faith.

Adi stood up. "We are not." She said sternly.

A tug on the Force made the two Masters look up towards Mace who was standing up and glaring towards the horizon line.

"Look out!" Came a simple warning from the senior council member.

Adi and Sage joined Qui-Gon on either side of him and the four Jedi simultaneously put their hands to their sabers and a low rumble could be heard from the distance.

"What the…"

The three sabers on the ground lit up in unison as thirteen swoops appeared at the horizon line gradually getting closer. Each rider perched on a swoop had various weapons ranging from chains and blasters to vibroblades and vibroshives.  

The three Jedi on the ground scattered out in different directions as Mace up on the cliff hung back in the Shadows.

Two swoops seeing the lightsabers in hand turn sharply and headed off in the opposite direction back to where they had come from.  

Blaster fire began to pound down on the Jedi and the apparent leader of the group headed straight for Adi. His coal black eyes were fixed on her yellow saber as it whirled around in an arc deflecting fire away form her.  The Master shot her hand out and suddenly the swoop veered off course towards the cliff.  The driver tumbled on the ground as he jumped off before his vehicle crashed into the rocks.

Graceful for a man his size Qui-Gon leapt around deflecting the blaster fire that pelted his form what seemed like every direction. Two stray bullets he had deflected hit the control panel of one swoop and sent it to the ground and it's driver through the air into the cliff face. 

Seeing his companion on the ground another driver sped towards Qui-Gon his glare fixed on the awaiting Jedi.  

Pulling out a vibroshiv the driver raised his arm to take a strike, but all he got was air.  

The Master leapt up and gracefully flipped over the swoop.  Flying over the top he stuck down with his saber destroying the swoop in a clean strike.

Landing Qui-Gon whirled around just in time to see Sage caught off guard by a swoop from behind.  The driver threw out a chain and wrapped it neatly around her neck.  He steered sharply upwards, jerking Sage up with him.  Her lightsaber fell to the sand as she sailed through the air helplessly behind the swoop.

One hand between the chain and her neck, one keeping her from blowing erratically behind the swoop Sage struggled to get the air she needed.  

Her last breathe about to leave her, the teal eyed Master gathered the Force around and shot a hand out weakly. The driver flew from the swoop leaving Sage to freefall down to the sand and rocks below. 

She slowed her fall with the Force, but still painfully hit the ground her head smashing into a rock.

Qui-Gon rushed over to his friend and deflected the blaster fire that was now aimed at her.  He bent down still trying to parry the fire away.

"Sage?" He asked putting a hand onto the still Master's shoulder. "Come on Sage. I know you are there."

Not getting an answer Qui-Gon gathered the Force around them both and slowly brought it around Sage. Pulling away she shook her slightly. 

 "Sage you all right?" He asked seeing her eyes open slowly.

She blinked her eyes in a response trying to clear her head. "I… I think so." She stood up slowly with a grimace and summoned her lightsaber from the dirt a little way away.  "Go. I'm fine." She waved him off. She wavered in spot before spinning around and deflecting more fire being plummeted at her.

The two turned as a massive explosion could be heard and the four swoops lined up against the cliff side went up in flames.  Sage had Force pushed the driver of an attacking swoop off into a boulder next to their swoops causing the chain reaction.

"Save some of their swoops!" Adi yelled going after one speeder that zoomed by her head dangerously close.

Sage rolled her bright teal eyes. "Now you tell me!"

Pushing another driver off his swoop Qui-Gon jumped on it as it rushed by. He landed it safely a little ways from the fight. 

After claiming two more swoops the Jedi turned to the three remaining assailants.  Adi stepped forward and tossed her lightsaber and the closest swoop racing towards them. Using the Force she maneuvered the weapon and cut it's bottom up neatly causing the speeder and the swoop to hit the sand. She called her saber back and turned back to the two remaining guys with menacing eyes.

A look of panic passed over their features before they turned sharply and sped off into the distance.

Qui-Gon looked over to Adi and nodded. "I thought you said save the swoops?"

She shrugged. "We can share."

Unconsciously Qui-Gon spun around and deflected two laser fires that rang out from behind them.  Startled by the sudden action Sage and Adi turned around and the three faced the leader that Adi had knocked off his swoop in the beginning of the fight.  He approached a blaster in each hand.

Tightening his fingers on the triggers he kept his gaze on the Jedi.  He was taken by surprised when suddenly a figure jumped down behind him and knocked him to the ground causing a blaster bolt to stray harmlessly out into the desert.

"He was in my way." Looking down at the unconscious form in front of him Mace gave a shrug before turning to his companions. "We have got to get back to town and get landspeeder. If we find your Padawans there is no way we can possible get them back."

Qui-Gon's heart dropped as he looked out to the cliff.

His Padawan was there…

The graying Master looked over as a hand lightly touched his shoulder. 

"We will be back for them." Adi said. "I promise, by tonight."

He smiled gently towards his friend, but stared passed her. "Sage?" 

The Jedi looked up from where she was leaning up against a boulder. Her teal eyes glimmered in the noon sun. "Just give me a minute." She said cringing as if her voice was too loud.

Adi went over to the hurt Master and helped her over to where Mace and Qui-Gon stood. "Sage you may have a concussion." 

Sage tried to pull away, but swayed. "Just give me a minute." She repeated.

Sighing Qui-Gon looked down at the unconscious assailant on the ground. He recognized him as one of the men he had followed in town. "What should we do with him?"

"Take him." Mace said simply. "He could be of some help."

"But we only have three swoops." Adi pointed out.

"Then he will go with me then and two of you can share."

Adi looked at Sage worry in her voice. "I will go with Sage. I really do not want her more hurt than she is right now."

After getting Mace situated with the still unconscious man, Qui-Gon leapt on his swoop and took off after Adi and Sage. The three swoops headed back towards the small town hoping that their time was not drawing to and end.

*****

A pained cry escaped Obi-wan as he hit the cool marble floor.  Dragging the boy back to his cell Showdow snorted at the trail of blood left on the floor. "That's a pretty big mess Kenobi. I would make you clean it, but it looks to me as though you can barely keep your eyes open.  Too bad."  

Obi-Wan stared at the red trail he had made through blurred vision. He did not bother to answer the carver who walked over the control panel. 

The Padawan had been concentrating so hard on keeping his mental shields up and tight he didn't even know what Showdow had done to him. All he knew was that it hurt… 

To the point of a scream.

As the walls closed around him Obi-Wan dropped his shields.

_Qui-Gon couldn't feel that…_ he thought with a sigh.

That was the only reason he had shields. Draining the only energy he had. He could not let his Master feel anymore of his pain… hatred at the  carver.

Not again.

He had felt Qui-Gon's desperation, shame, guilt through their bond before, but what had his Master felt? 

He did not want to know.

Obi-Wan looked down at himself.  His top had been taken off leaving only his trousers and exposing numerous lacerations, bruises, and burns. 

Cringing at the nine or more broken ribs shifting the boy slowly curled up into the fetal position. It was so cold…

All he wanted to do was to fall asleep…  

Away from all the pain and insanity…

And not wake up.

Letting the little energy he had left go Obi-Wan sagged down into the hard floor and slipped into a deep sleep unconsciously tightening his shields…

Well theres that… cliffie… just for u! I'll be posting pretty regularly now sooo… yea. Till Later~

Peace Out


	22. What Came To Pass: Part VII

Wahoo, one review! Kewl… n e wayz… this chap is kinda a test… will someone be surprised by Showdow today?? Hmmm lets find out…

What Came to Pass: Part VII

_Mik gathered the Force around him and leapt up onto the next rooftop in front of him. _

Two people after me. How much better could this mission get_? He thought sarcastically as blaster fire shot at him from both the ground and the air.  From a speeder on the ground of Zefron's security force and from a blood carver in the air. _

_Deflecting the blaster fire back to their shooter the Master was able to stop the speeder on the ground from following him.   _

_Mik leapt up onto a high roof then sharply down onto a lower one catching the driver of the big ship off guard.  The ship veered up sharply to avoid hitting a building, flinging the carver, which was at the open door firing a blaster, out into the air. _

_Mik ran to the edge of the roof as the carver flew down towards the ground.  Slowing the falling figure with the Force the Master reached out and grabbed the alien's hand as he shot past.  _

_He pulled back roughly trying not to get pulled down with the carver and hauled him back up to the roof in one fluid motion._

_The winded carver looked up from his collapsed position on the sandy roof at him, bewilderment in his eyes. "Thank you." He said trying to catch his breath. "You…"_

_The Jedi nodded and smiled. "It was nothing." He looked up at the ship coming back around for it's fallen companion. "Got to go."  He took off jumping off of the roof and down an alleyway.  He sprinted out to the main road and shot passed the little shops and cafés that lined the narrow town center.  _

_People looked after him murmuring to each other wondering what the security was after him for._

_After running a good ways from the center of town, towards the outskirts, Mik headed towards the house that the bounty hunter had left the girl at.  Running down the long dirt road it started to rain as thunder roared overhead._

Just what I need._ He thought dismally to himself. Stopping in front the small white house the Master's heart dropped to the muddy ground. _No. They found her…__

_The front porch was now empty and the sound of a little girl crying drifted trough the open window next to the door._

_"Force no." Mik whispered. "How am I…" he sighed heavily as he walked towards the far away field that his ship was crashed in. _

_Walking through the woods to the longer field and the tall cliffs Mik thought about his trip so far. As great as it was. _

_Once Zae-Non was taken from the Temple and almost Obi-Wan too, Mik had left right away for Zefron. The six-day journey had felt like forever since the bounty hunter and the carver tried to kill him numerous times on the ride over. _

_That bounty hunter Ona and her partner Showdow, the blood carver had almost killed him by making him crash to the planet.  The security was after him because the planet did not allow outsiders into their system and obviously wanted to know why the Jedi had crashed._

_Mik had found out that Ona had left Zae-Non on the doorstep of a family and now the family had taken her in. _

_After spending the night in his crashed ship the Master had contacted the Temple to find out the two teams had been sent out to Zefron, but Ona had stopped them in the worst way possible. She had killed them at a refueling stop.  They had sent out two more teams, but hadn't heard from them either…_

_ "What in the stars and moons?!"  He ran forward at the half burnt heap that was once his ship. "My ship! Well there goes our way off planet if I ever got it fixed! There was some hope before… dammit!" _

_Sprinting into the only not burnt compartment the Jedi was relived to see that his communications system was not destroyed along with everything else.  "Well someone out there likes me." _

_Cleaning out what he could Mik could hear the storm outside growing stronger. "I am going to have to find somewhere to wait this out. And you've really got to stop talking to yourself Mik."_

_Taking a small bag of what he could save from the wreak the Master made his way back towards the town to find somewhere he could stay to wait out the storm and contact the Temple.  _

_Crossing over the small field towards the road something caught Mik's eye. Off to his left was a small, old beat up cabin. "It'll work." He said to himself. He sprinted off towards it looking around cautiously with his eyes. _

_The Force told him he was being watched from somewhere._

_The small cabin was cold and drafty. Rain dripped in from various holes in the roof and the wood was half rotted.  Taking care with each step Mik made his way into where an old fireplace was with fresh wood still in it._

_Shaking his head he looked around at the two sleep cots in the corner and the little fresher across the small hall that divided the cabin. "It will do for now." He said with a sigh._

_Reaching into his small bag Mik took out his communications system and flicked it on praying it still worked._

_*****_

_Showdow rolled his eyes. "You can't keep them at bay forever!" he shouted at Ona through his comlink. _

_"I can if I need to." She said crisply. "Now go find that damn Master before he gets to the girl."_

_"I already found him." The carver said coolly looking at the cabin he had watched the Master go into. "What am I supposed to do? Run in there after a Jedi and ask if I can kill him?"_

_"Don't get smart with me! Just find a way to kill him. Don't come back till you have or I'll-" _

_Showdow cut the bounty hunter off before he could listen to her ranting. "Remind yourself why you took this job again?" he asked himself. "Oh right cause your really dumb minded at times."  _

_The alien made his way up on to the porch of the falling apart cabin silently and crept inside.  Stopping in the hall he looked to his left and saw the Jedi Master standing in front of a hologram of another dark skinned Jedi sitting in a chair._

_"Mace," the Master said with a small bow. He stiffened a moment and turned towards the hall. Showdow leaned up against a wall so he could not be seen. "I am glad I could reach you. I'm sorry I did not contact you as soon as I could."_

_"It is all right, but what is the situation there?" The hologram said leaning forward in the seat he was sitting on. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I believe someone followed me." Came a whispered response. "But that is unimportant at the moment. I know where Zae-Non is, but a family has already taken her in.  The security force is after me so I am afraid I cannot show myself to the family till they quite looking. That could be a while from now."_

_"Is she safe at least?"_

_"I believe so."_

_Mace sat back and sighed. "Master Slavon, this is turning out to be a more grim situation than we have expected. The two teams that were sent out earlier were caught by Ona and we believe they crashed on a small planet not far from here.  No survivors were found."_

_The Jedi shook his head. "You cannot keep sacrificing our own to get to us."_

_"But we can not leave you there."_

_"You may have to Mace. You may have to."_

_Mace shook his head. "We would not." He said sternly. "We will find a way to get you off that planet."_

_Showdow leaned heavily against the wall and let out a long breath. From what he knew five Jedi teams were dead because of him and Ona.  Sure Ona could be heartless, but the carver felt remorse. _

_He hated Jedi with all his heart, but keeping that Master and the girl on the planet was not his idea of revenge for what they did to him.  Not killing the Master either… _

_He had something better in mind. But that something wasn't going to work out if he and Ona were to keep the girl and Master Slavon on the planet._

_Who knows how long they would be there for? Weeks, months…_

_Years._

_And the Master had saved his life.  Not cause he needed to, but because he could.  _

I was trying to kill him!_ Showdow thought in amazement. _And he goes and saves me from being flattened.__

_Leaning forward the carver looked in to where the Master was still talking. _

_"You cannot send anyone out here Mace."_

_"We must." Came the stern reply. "We are _not_ going to let you be stranded there. Master Ketsew is to leave in the morning."_

_Fear passed over the wet Jedi standing in front of the hologram. "No!" he said hotly. "You cannot send Sage!"_

_"Master, please-"_

_"No Mace!" Came a short yell. "I am not going to let Sage get killed because of me! I do not care what you say, but I do not want you to send _anyone_ else out here till I say so."_

_"I will not allow that." The dark skinned man said his patents leaking away. "Sage will not let anyone else leave, but her anyway."_

_"Then forbid her to leave." _

_Mace looked skeptical. "Mik, I cannot let you stay there with Zae-Non. We are not going to abandon our own."_

_"I am asking you- No I am demanding that you do so. I will not be responsible for the death of another Jedi unless it is myself!" His voice calmed a bit. "Mace please…"_

_The other Jedi leaned forward again and rubbed his temples. "I…" He sighed heavy before looking around at someone else next to him then back towards the patiently waiting Master. "We will tell Master Ketsew not to leave until you say so."_

_"That is not what I said. I am not going to let anyone come out here."_

_Another sigh. "All right." It looked as though the two words were painful to speak._

_"Thank you." The Master bowed before looking over his shoulder quickly. "Mace I will contact you later I have to go." He said hurriedly and flipped off the communication before his friend could reply._

_Whirling around Showdow's stomach knotted as he saw the Jedi's hand rest on top of his lightsaber. "Do us both a favor and just show yourself." He said softly. "I know your hear." His hands came off his saber._

_Showdow stepped out into the room slowly and stared at the Jedi. "I am not going to hurt you. Even though that is why I was sent here."_

_"I know your not." The Jedi walked over with a warm smile. "I'm Mik." He held out a hand._

_"Showdow…" The carver said taking the Master's hand hesitantly. "How are you so open to me? I was trying to kill you a little less than two hours ago."_

_Mik laughed. "That does not mean I hate you."_

_"Why did you save me anyway?"_

_"Because I did not want to see squished carver on the ground." He smiled again. "Even if you were trying to kill me."_

_Showdow let an unsure laugh escape. "I just want to thank you."_

_"I thought you came here to kill me…again."_

_"I did…" He rolled his eyes. "I can't. It is just that you are the only person I know that actually has showed they cared."_

_"Really?" The Master looked sympathetic. "I am sorry to hear that."_

_"It is kind of a new revelation for me." Showdow looked down. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"_

_"No way." Mik began to walk towards the door. "I did it on my own will."_

_"No please." The carver reached out and grabbed his cloak arm. "I feel I need to."_

_"You do not have to." He waved his hand threw the air dismissing the request. Grabbing his cloak back he walked out the door and down the porch. "Take care Showdow. You can do that for me and yourself."_

_Showdow sigh and ran after him. "No wait! Please." He ran up to the Jedi. Rain began to pelt the two as it feel in sheets from the black sky. "Anything? For you, or Zae-Non? Or anybody?"_

_Mik began to shake his head then stopped. "I can take care of Zae-Non and myself, but…" he hesitated. "My friend Sage is supposed to be the next Jedi sent here to come and rescue Zae-Non and myself.  I cannot let her die because of me. I would never be able to forgive myself."_

_"I know what you mean." Showdow said remembering his family. They had died because of himself… and the Jedi. "You don't want Ona to kill her?"_

_"It is the last thing I would want to happen to her."_

_The Carver knew what he meant. "Your friend will not get hurt. I promise you. It is the least I can do. I mean you saved my life…"_

_The Jedi frowned. "People do care you know."_

_"I know at least one person that does." Showdow smiled. "We aren't going to see each other much if we are on opposite teams huh?" _

_Figures just as he made a friend he would have to be his enemy as well._

_Mik smiled as he reached down into his pocket clipped onto his belt and brought up a chain with an arm bracelet in it. He reached out and took Showdow's hand.  He placed the bracelet in his hand and closes his fingers around it. "I'll be back for this."_

_With that the bright green-eyed Master walked off through the pouring rain towards the cabin again. _

_Showdow stared at him then down to the arm bracelet in his hand. "That day my friend may not be for a while."_

_*****_

_Mik shook out his soaking wet cloak and hung it from a nail jutting out from the wall. He shook his head and looked around the small area. "I can fix it up."_

_Suddenly the comm. Unit in the one room began to beep. "What the?" Mike went over and flipped it on. A hologram of Mace appeared his face full of frustration. _

_"Mace…" Mik quirked an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"_

_"Yes." The Master said trying to keep his voice steady. "Sage will _not_ listen to us. She is leaving tomorrow unless you can stop her somehow."_

_"How over is she?"_

_"About to denounce her Jedi oaths I believe were her words."_

_Mik sighed. "Is she there?"_

_"Yes," Mace gestured to his side. "Be my guest."_

_Sage appeared fury written all over her features. "Mik Slavon!!" she yelled. "How in Sith's hell do you mean you forbid me to come out there! You seriously think I am going to let you stay on some roped off planet with a little initiate and two crazy kidnappers?!"_

_"Sage…" Mik said with a sigh. _

_"Well your crazy! Absolutely crazy-"_

_"Sage."_

_"I don't get you sometimes Mik. Honestly, You should know better than to tell me of all people not to come when you are in trouble-"_

_"Sage!" He said more loudly, but to no avail._

_"To think I would sit here when you are there. Your ship crashed and a bounty hunter trying to kill you. I swear when I see you-" She stopped to take a breath…_

"SAGE!"_ Mik screamed. _

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Listen to me! For one second shut your mouth."_

_"Depends." She said coolly "Maybe I will and maybe I wont."_

_Mik gritted his teeth. "I am _not_ going to let anyone else come out here and get themselves killed! Five teams have already died. Did you hear me?! Five teams! I am not going to let one of my closest friends get killed next!"_

_Sage's fixed stare didn't change. "I am coming Mik."_

_"No Sage you are not!" He frowned. "And if you do I will make sure it is me in front of the blaster of the bounty hunter not you."_

_Her expression suddenly turned soft. "Mik…"_

_"Sage I am sorry. But staying here is all I _can_ do."_

_"No, it's not-"_

_"Yes, it is." Mik sighed. "I'm sorry."_

_Sage looked to her side and sigh. "Just promise you won't be away to long?"_

_Mik smiled. "I cannot promise anything, but know I will think of you everyday."_

_"And I will you." She stepped aside with a small bow._

_Mace reappeared and shook his head. "I don't know how you do it Mik."_

_Mik sighed. "I will contact you later then?"_

_Mace nodded. "May the Force be with you my friend."_

_"And you." Mik turned off the communication and sighed heavily. "Bye…"_

Well… were u surprised?? I wanna kno… lol. Till Later~

Peace Out


	23. Leads and Fears

Thanx fer the review! Yea not to talkative n e more am I? Oh well… read on.

_Leads and Fears_

Mace stared Garn down. The assailant had been quite cooperative until he had become fully a wake. Once he was up he became very uncooperative. Any questions that he was asked, he refused to answer them. He just stared the Jedi down never saying a word.

"What does Showdow want with them?" The Council member asked him for the fifth time. He tried desperately to keep his voice calm, but not getting an answer he spat out an exasperated sigh and flopped down into a chair behind him.

He watched as Qui-Gon stepped forward with menacing eyes.  The vulnerable Master kept his voice calm, but he got his point across. "Whether you tell us or not Showdow is going to want you dead. You know that just as well as we do."

Garn sighed in defeat. "OK, I will tell you what I know, but that's not much." Seeing Mace quirk an eyebrow he went on hurriedly. "Look if you want detail by detail talk to Showdow's friend Dev.  That stupid Carver never does anything with out telling him."

"Just get on with it!" Mace spat his patients well beyond shattered by now.

"Wait a second Mace." Adi said leaning forward in her seat. "You said Showdow. So it is definitely the blood carver?"

Garn nodded.

"Go on…" She pressed. 

"He wanted the three young ones to get back at three of you for killing his family or something." He shrugged.  "I am not sure exactly what he is doing with them, but form what I have heard it some form of torture. Or knowing him different form_s_."

"What do you mean from what you have heard…" Sage asked trailing off. Fear crept into her eyes.

"Over communication system's when I've been talking with Dev." Garn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I could hear a scream in the background."

"Force no." Sage whispered. She sat back and shook her head. Mace could feel her anguish fill the room as she took a deep breath. 

"Is there anything else?" Mace asked standing up.

Garn followed suit. "You were very close to Showdow's place lab or whatever he calls it."

At this Adi sat straight up in her chair. "How close?"

"I am not completely sure, but I know the entrance was in the area we were before." Garn began to pace nervously. "That was why Showdow had us attack you. He did not want you to find the door."

Unable to think of anymore questions Mace sat back down and stared at his boots. "Thank you. You can go."

Garn nodded and happily went to the door. "Good luck." He said lightly.  The door shut quietly behind him and Mace sighed.

"He was not telling us everything he knew." Qui-Gon said throwing his arms up. "Why did you let him just leave?"

"Cause he wouldn't have told us anything else otherwise." Mace said coolly.  The Council member looked up at Sage who was pacing back and fourth in the middle of the room. "Sage." He warned. 

Ignoring him Sage just shook her head.

Reaching up Qui-Gon caught the fidgeting Master by the wrist and forced her into the seat next to him. "Sage please."

She pulled her wrist away roughly and put her head in her hands. "I lost her once Qui-Gon. I am not going to loose her again."

Mace looked at Adi and raised an eyebrow. He suddenly jumped up as Sage fell forward onto the floor. "Sage?" He asked kneeling by her side.

Sage just shook her head and tried to get up. Once on her knees she put her hand to her forehead. "I might have hit my head harder than I thought." She said weakly.

Mace helped her up and over to the couch. "Maybe you should stay here and rest." He suggested standing over her as she laid down. 

"No." She said sternly. She quickly kept Mace from saying anything as she cut him off. "Nothing you do or say will keep me from getting to Zae-Non. Not some bump on the head."

"Sage." Adi said in a flat tone. "That is not just a bump on the head."

"And do I care?" She shot back.

Her friend sighed and shook her head. 

"Didn't think so." Sage said a smile playing on her face.

Sage stood up slowly and wavered for a second.

Mace shook his head. "Sage please-"

"No." came the stern cut in. "I am going with you."

Sighing the Council member gave in. "If you fall down on us one time you are coming back here. Not only hat your going to get that checked out. No questions asked!"

"Well then." Sage stared out with her vibrant teal eyes. "I guess we won't have to worry about a second trip back here then."

Opening the door Adi looked back at Mace. "Lets hope not."

Mace nodded. He felt it too. 

A dark disturbance.

A warning that something was coming.

One of them was going to be returning…

But not on their own…

*****

Showdow walked into the white lab and looked around. The boy's curled up feature made him laugh.  Obi-Wan shivered slightly from being barely clothed and his breathing was barely visible…

But there was something about him…

Putting down the walls around Obi-Wan the carver approaching the apparently sleeping figure. Hovering over him he saw the boy's new wounds were still bleeding and that the youth was laying in a puddle of his own blood.

Smiling Showdow lifted up his boot and kicked the Padawan in the leg.  Getting no response he planted a harder thrust to the limp forms stomach. 

Still no reaction.

_Is he even breathing?_

Bending down with an unsteady out stretched hand the carver checked the apprentices pulse.  It was there, but barely. 

Obi-Wan had slipped into a coma…

A small laugh projected from the alien's smiles lips. "My work is done." he mumbled to the sour air.

All his work.

His planning.

It all worked out in the end. 

Just as he had planned it. 

He go to see the young Padawan's suffer just as he did. He got to witness the Master's desperate search to find nothing.

Now a grin curling onto his face Showdow went to the put the walls back up around then boy. All he had to do now was wait for the Padawan to die…

To lazy to get his remote control he walked over the main control panel on the wall.  Reaching for the switch the carver looked down as his comlink went off.

"Hmm." He said lazily into it.  He was too happy to be irritated right now…

"Umm Showdow?" Dev's nervous voice floated to him.

_Well that happiness was short lived_. Showdow thought to himself rolling his eyes. 

"What did you screw up this time?" He asked crisply.

"Our little raid didn't go as planned. About four guys retreated and the rest are either dead or still knocked out lying somewhere out in the desert…" Trailing off he hesitated. "And the Jedi have Garn.  I… I think they got him to tell what he knows."

"You _idiot!!"_ Punching the control panel in a fit of rage Showdow did nothing to calm himself down. "That means they are going to come back!"

"Hey kill Garn not me! It was his fault."

"I will." Showdow said his eyes narrowing. "You can count on that. And those other four that wimped out as well."

Silence on the other end.

He carver's fury gained at each passing second. "Dev get down here and when those damn Masters arrive, stop them!"

"By myself?!" Came the astounded reply.

"Yes!"

Before Dev could protest Showdow cut of the communication and turned back to the control panel.  Seeing that he couldn't get the wall back up due to the dent he made the carver merely shrugged.

The boy would die soon anyway…

Heading out of Obi-Wan's lab he jogged to the girl's lab down the hall.  Bursting in he looked at the two girls laying on the floor.  

Siri's broken form twitched as she saw him come in and since Zae-Non was long since able to know what was happening around her why bother to glance at the girl.  

He turned to Siri who stared put with an iron gaze that was mixed with pain.

"Well, it's time I leave." He whispered. He put the walls down around the two girls. "You two won't be going anywhere anytime soon anyway.  But let me leave you with this…"  He crossed to the door and slipped out with his last good-bye. "This won't be the last time we see each other."

Running down the hall towards Obi-Wan's lab he smiled. One last ingredient to finish everything off…

For later.

If the boy lived that was.

*****

Siri  sighed as the door slammed shut. "No I wont be going any where." She murmured trying to move.  She gasped as her broken bones shifted. "Damn that carver!" She shouted in rage. Tears streamed down her ace at the overwhelming pain. 

As un Jedi like it was to have resentment like hers she didn't care.  He had done things to her and her friends that she would never be able to forgive him for.  

Yet through it all Siri felt a wave of relief sweep over her.  The carver would only leave at such fast notice if there was a threat to him.  A person or persons coming to discover his hide out…

_They are coming._

Siri smiled. "Z," she whispered to her still friend. "You were right all along.  How could I doubt it?" A tear traced its way down her cheek to the floor.

All these years she never would have doubted that Adi would come. When she was kidnapped with Obi-Wan years ago or on any other mission. But now… now she had lost trust. She could not lose it again.

She had lost her friend to mistrust as well.  If she had only believed in what Zae-Non had. It would not be like it was.

_It is not you fault. _Came a weak voice through the Force

Siri's eyes widened in surprise. "Who…" She gasped. "I thought…"

_Keep your faith up._

All that was left was silence that rang out in a deafening quiet. 

That's all fer now… what ya think? Till Later~

Peace out


	24. What Came To Pass: Part VIII

Wooo… new chap… lol. Just a bit of a forewarning this chap has a bit o language… but nothing too bad. Still at a PG-13 rating soo… there ya go…

What Came to Pass: Part VIII

_The music pounded from inside the club and blinding lights blinked and swayed to the heavy beat. Of course in the shelter of all the dancing beings, drunken gangsters, and ill-tempered bandits was the one place Dev was not.  He leaned up against the wall outside of the popular hang out and felt the bass shake the building._

_"What took you so long?" Came a harsh voice from the shadows. "I have been waiting nearly and hour!"_

_Dev glared at the tall heavyset man walking towards him from the dark depths of the small alleyway. His hair curled up messy and fly away. His dull gray eyes stared out blankly. "I didn't have a choice of being late or not.  The air taxi I happened to get stuck in was a piece of crap." He replied coolly. "Let's just get this over with."_

_Stepping into the light Daren shot him a menacing look his dirty brown hair blew in the cool breeze. "Not so fast." He said reaching down onto his belt and bringing out a blaster. He looked at it for a moment held it up, then studied it, but then hung it carelessly by his side. "I want to know every detail and where she is now."_

_"Dead, just as you requested." Dev straightened up and ran his hand through his red hair. "I killed her, I got the crystal, you received the crystal, and now, I get my money."_

_The tall man laughed. "You are in such a hurry huh."_

_"I have got better things to do than stand here and 'chat' with you." Starting to get distressed with Daren, the young man began to pace the small alley. "You do not need to know the details anyway. What's it to you?"_

_"What's it to you that I need to know?" He answered with a question. The plump man looked at the blaster in his hands peculiarly. "I am only giving you fifty percent of our original price." He said taking the weapon and pointing it at Dev. It was obvious he was not in the mood to debate on the issue. _

_Anger welled up inside the younger man.  He would not get cheated out on this assignment.  "We had a deal!" Dev shouted. "Give me the original amount and I will be out of your way forever."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_A laugh escaped Dev. "I am an assassin." He pointed out crossing his arms. " And a pretty damn good one at that."_

_A snort from the taller man was his answer back._

_"We had a deal. Now give me the money." Dev began to walk forward despite the blaster pointed to his chest. One hand at his side in a fist the other slowly going to his belt where he had his own blaster hidden. "I did my job, now you do yours. Pay me. Is it really that hard?"_

_"Either take my new price," Came a warning through gritted teeth. "And keep on killing. Or be the killed. Right here."_

_Dev felt a shiver of fear race up his spine.  Now the taller man was beginning to be a threat, he was not fooling around with the blaster in his hand. Not any more at least. _

_Reaching down he unclipped his own blaster and held it towards Daren. "I am not fooling around either."_

_"What gave you the thought I was in the first place?" came the icy reply. "Look do we have a deal or can I just decapitate you now and get on with my life?"_

_"Give me the damn money!" Dev demanded trying not to show the fact that he was quite afraid of Daren now._

_Daren's hand tightened around the trigger and the scream of a bolt being fired rang out through the alley. _

_Dev tensed waiting… _

_But never receiving the pain he expected. He looked up bewildered at Daren on the ground in front of him. _

I thought he was supposed to shoot me…_ Dev thought backing away in alarm. He dropped his blaster with an echoing clang._

_He stepped back slowly staring at the dead assassin.  Shock and befuddlement was all that could be read on his features. "Damn…" he muttered. He stopped on one foot as something rolled from down the alley towards him._

_"And you call yourself and assassin." Came a cold voice from the shadows.  "You have got a lot to learn my friend."_

_"Who…who the hell are you." Dev stuttered at the blood carver walking towards him. "And what do you want?"_

_"I am the guy that just saved your petrified little ass." The carver said casually. "And I don't want anything from you. I've been waiting for the chance to kill him anyway. He owes me a lot of money."_

_"That would make two of us." Dev said relaxing a little bit. He looked up at the being in front of him curiously. "He hired you before?"_

_The alien looked down at the unmoving figure now in front of him. "Once and only once, never paid me my right amount.  Then, I was hired by someone else to kill him." He shrugged. "Revenge and pay in one job, what more could I ask."_

_Dev laughed. "Sounds perfect to me."_

_The carver nodded towards the club entrance. "Oh yea my name's Showdow." He said walking towards the loud music._

_"Dev."_

_A smile lit the alien's face. "I like the way you think Dev.  I gather you agree on my belief that revenge is very rewarding."_

_The red haired young man smiled mischievously. "It's what got me into this business."  He walked into the club and went for the bar. _

_Taking a seat next to the carver Dev ran his hand through his hair.  He called for two drinks and turned to the fellow assassin._

_Showdow looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "And how did that come around?"_

_Dev sighed. "Long story…" He said as an excuse. In truth the story was quite short, but he didn't want to remember it. _

Just like everyone else, I have something to hide._ He thought staring at the drink the bar tender brought him._

_The alien gave him a quizzed look. "If I am not mistaken you do not have much to do. After all you aren't exactly hired for a job right now. And I have got all night."_

_Shaking his head the young man waved a hand in the air. "Really it's not important. Nor all that interesting. We could find other things to talk about."_

_A laugh blurted out of Showdow. "I knew it. Another who has to hide their past from everyone but themselves. I meet way to many of you in this business.  And all of you are alike, cowards."_

_"Who the hell are you calling a coward?" Dev asked narrowing his eyes. "And do not tell me you don't have things you want to hide."_

_The carver laughed again. "I mean all but the obvious.  You couldn't get your money from Daren out there if your life depended on it.  In which case it was." He downed his drink in one gulp and looked at him. "What do you have to hide from someone you cannot get away from?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Exactly what I said. And of course I have things to hide, does not mean I hide them from everyone."_

_Dev sighed in defeat. "Alright. If you have to know _that_ badly. You did just meet me…" He said in one last attempt to get off the subject._

_"And yet I like you already. You like revenge, killing is your thing. We could get along very nicely" Showdow shifted in his seat. "And now, as you were going to say…"_

_Dev sighed. "Alright.  I'm making it short though."_

_The carver waved through the air for him to continue._

_"Well, I used to be a dealer on the black market with information.  And you know how some people get, give me the correct information or someone you are dear to dies." He paused a moment trying to read the expressionless face of the alien. "Well this one thug said he would kill me girlfriend future wife if I didn't tell him what he needed. But unfortunately I couldn't tell him what he needed."_

_"So you lied?" The carver grunted. "Stupid mistake."_

_"So I realized!" Dev ran his hand threw his red hair and sighed. "I was planning to leave, but they got her before I got home that night." He downed the rest of his drink and glared at the alien. "You can't tell me you have not lost people you love."_

_"Sure I have." Showdow shifted again in his chair. "We have both lost people we love. But what does that have to do with you becoming an assassin?"_

_"Well I obvious got pissed off." Dev said sarcastically. "I killed him.  Hunted him down and killed him. Some one, one of his friends I think, then hired me to kill another thug.  And well it just went on from there."_

_"So you got revenge for your girlfriend." Showdow smiled. "Isn't that sweet."_

_Dev glared at him. "And who are you planning to get revenge on? Who did you loose?"_

_"My entire family died before me. And it was not my fault either." He paused and rage filled his eyes as he clenched his fist. "It was the Jedi's fault."_

_"Whoa, Jedi?" Dev asked astounded. "Since when have them righteous people let others die."_

_Weren't they always the ones saving people from death? Not killing them._

_"That is not important." The carver looked at Dev with an insane glare. "You interested in another job?"_

_"Depends…"_

_"Details?" Showdow nodded answering the unasked question. "It won't actually be happening for a few years. I'm currently working another job keeping two Jedi on a planet. I got off for a bit, but I will be there for a little bit longer."_

_"Years?" The young assassin laughed. "You expect me to believe that you are going to keep your promise up for that long?"_

_"It's all about trust my friend." The carver stood up and walked towards the door, Dev next to him. "The girl is about fourteen now so I would say two years, if not I am getting out of the damn job anyway."_

_The red haired man look at the carver narrowing his eyes. "Why can't you get out of it now?"_

_"My employer is not one to let me go. She will kill me on spot most likely." He paused and something changed his eyes. There was now compassion. "Plus, I have a promise to live up to for a friend."_

_"You don't seem the type to have friends."_

_"I never said that. I have but one."_

_Dev looked the carver over curiously.  One minute the alien looked as though he would break someone's head off out of anger and then next he looked as though he would cry._

_"Umm alright then." Dev sighed. "Two years is till a long time." He added hesitantly.  _

_"Trust me it's worth the wait."_

_Dev raised an eyebrow. "What is in it for you and me."  They stepped out into the street and a rush of cold air met them._

_A smile. "You get money. A lot of it." He laughed. "And I get my revenge."_

_"Revenge? On who?" Dev inched back and stared up at the busy Courascant skyline as the insanity grew like a wildfire in Showdow's eyes._

"The people that killed my family of course." Showdow let out a low laugh and stared out towards the Jedi temple. "They have no clue what is to come."

And that's how Showdow and Dev met… ok u knew that huh? Till Later~

Peace Out


	25. Set Backs What Came to Pass: Part IX

Yes yes I know … terribly late rnt I? I'm sorry! But to make up for it… I gave ya two chaps this time…

_Set Backs_

Sage looked up at Mace, who was once again climbing up the cliff towards what they had spotted earlier that day before the attack.

She tried desperately to keep her concentration, but the pounding in her head just wouldn't go away.  She closed her eyes and drew in a breath to calm the pain.

"Sage you alright?" Adi asked putting her hand on he shoulder. "You should have stayed back."

The Master shot a glare at her friend. "You should know me better than that Adi.  Z is my first priority and nothing will stop me.  Especially when I can still walk."

Adi sighed. "Honestly. You are about as stubborn as your Padawan."

"You very well know that isn't where I got it from."

Sage shrugged and looked up at Mace who was now looking down at the object they had seen earlier.  He picked up a piece of it and looked at it, his face frowning.

"It is a crushed comlink." He yelled down slowly.  Standing up looked at the piece in his hand and shook his head. "How in the blazes did that get her?" 

Hearing this Sage stepped forward. Adi shot a hand out but the teal eyed Master shrugged her friend off and began to ascend the steep surfacing towards Mace.

"What in the stars is something like that doing out and up here?" She asked once she had reached him. She sighed looking down at Adi and Qui-Gon who were whispering to each other about something. 

"What in the stars and moons are you doing up here?" Mace asked coolly before handing her the piece he was holding. Bending down he picked up another larger piece. "Well it proves someone was out here. And not to long ago."

Sage nodded. "It is still cool from the shade it was in.  That means that it was dropped or thrown here by someone recently. But how did they manage to crush it?"

Mace looked at her in curiosity. "I think someone crushed it themselves. It does not appeared to be sliced and there are no dent marks from being hit."

"So you are telling me that someone squeezed this thing into tiny little pieces like that."

"I think so…"

She looked around and climbed up onto the top of the cliff and searched the surface.  She swayed slightly as she pulled herself up to the top Sage rubbed her head. 

_Just keep going…_ She told herself. Gathering the Force she let the pain go and straightened herself.

Looking around there were a number of out of place things that were easy to notice. A scorch mark from a speeder, fresh footprints, tools…

"Hey Mace…" She called down behind her. "There is a puddle of fresh fuel up here…"  Not getting answer and feeling unease suddenly in her friends Sage walked back to the edge of the cliff.

Walking back towards her partner Sage felt a tremor in the Force a moment before she watched something fly through the air towards Mace.

The Council member whirled around and shot a hand out to catch the round object and his other ignite his lightsaber in a purple blur. 

As the small object landed in Mace's hand and bright streak of green electricity could be seen running down the unsuspecting Jedi.  The small stunner was dropped to the ground and clambered down the cliff side as his lightsaber too was dropped to the dirt as well.

Sage bolted out to try and reach for her friend that twisted around stunned from the electricity that ran through him.

"Mace!" She screamed as he stumbled and the collapsed off the high cliff face.  She raced to the edge and looked down at her falling friend. "Come on Mace…"

Reaching out with the Force she tried to slow the falling Jedi.  She could feel Adi and Qui-Gon doing the same from the ground. They gathered it around him in a sling trying to slow the fast free fall. The three slowed his ascent slightly, but not enough. 

Mace slammed face down into a small out cropping from the rocky edge with a cry of pain.  Cringing at the fire in his chest and still dazed he slowly tried to raise himself onto his knees.  He seemed pained by every flex of a muscle as he began to rise. 

"Mace do not get up!" Adi yelled from the ground. She began to walk towards the cliff, but stopped as she saw the Council member slowly pushing himself up with all his strength. "I am serious Mace! You could hurt yourself more!"

He shook his head and was almost to his knees when his assailant who had jumped after him the Master's lightsaber in his tight grip suddenly flattened him.  

Sage looked down in horror as the red haired man slammed the injured Jedi with his own lightsaber in the head knocking him out.  Mace fell to the ground with a heavy thud as the dirt and sand around his head stained a deep maroon.

She jumped from the top of the cliff anger welling up inside and landed behind the young man standing over Mace's sill form.  The man whirled around startled by the sudden company.  His face was marked with sweat and fear at the furious Master in front of him. 

Desperately trying to keep her anger to herself the teal eyed Master lit her lightsaber with a low hum and advanced on the scared assailant.  Her pail skin reflected the glow of the weapon as she quickly dashed after the retreating man.  

The young man stumbled backwards and dropped Mace's lightsaber.  The red slick blood on the top of the hilt picked up the sand as it rolled towards Sage.  He reached for his belt and brought out another stunner ball. Tossing it at Sage he bolted as fast as he could back up the cliff. A swoop's engine roar to life and could be heard taking off and fading out as it speed towards the distance.

Sage spun around and sliced the small stunner in half with a small pop as it connected with the radiant heat from her saber. She turned back to her fallen friend and rushed to his side.  

Bending down she noticed that he was gasping for air…

She stretched out with the Force and could easily tell a few broken ribs were going to be a problem, but one rib was displaced. The Master cursed to herself quietly. She stood up and looked down at her worried companions. "He is not breathing properly. We need to get him help. Now!"

Once the three Master's had gotten Mace down from the cliff the three of them crunched up in the front of their speeder while the Council member lay out in the back still desperately gasping for air.

Sage glanced back worriedly as Qui-Gon took off for town. "We have got to hurry.  He is the one that has more than a bump on the head now."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We knew something like this would happen."

"And we didn't bother to pay any attention to it." Adi finished for him. "But it still was necessary. We know that Showdow must be around that area.  All the clues point to it."

"I just hope we do not get any more set backs then we have had so far." Sage sighed. "We have not had the best luck with anything lately."

She watched the changing scenery as the landscape went from barren dessert to green trees sprouting up and small ponds lay peacefully all around. The city finally came into view as the cracking buildings became larger as they slowly drew closer to the ancient town. 

Qui-Gon stopped abruptly in front of the small white medical building and leapt out.  Adi and Sage raced up the steps behind him after the graying Master, with quite a bit of difficulty, picked Mace up out of the speeder.

Sage stopped at the door and peered in before entering.  Something was telling her they better hurry.

Their Padawans needed them… they were once again in pain…

They were connected to the Force…

Adi motioned her inside. "I feel it also, but we must stay here until we know about Mace."

"I know." Sage said dismally. "I just cannot stand the notion that we could be there with them now instead of here of all places with Mace."

"I know." Her friend nodded in agreement. "You know Mace though. This may not be too long to a visit."

"I only pray so Adi."

What Came To Pass: Part IX

_Showdow sat in the same chair, staring out the same window, at the same singed field from the relentless fire, under the same pale sun and the same magnificent crescent moon, with the same event replaying in his mind._

_They are all gone._

_The first blaster shot fired._

_Not to be seen again._

_His dad running from the table at the sound of his younger son scream._

_Burnt to the ground his town was._

_The line of carvers defending their families and home._

_Condemned to a slow painful, merciful death his family had been._

_The howling of the aliens as they were killed or their loved ones shot down._

_The Jedi did nothing to help._

_The moon rose as the suns last rays flooded over the bloody battle._

_They ran, one was hurt._

_The crescent's dim light cased down on the dead carvers, the burning houses, and a younger carver watching his family burn._

_Jedi said they would return._

_Smoke rose from the ashes of what remained._

_The Masters never did return. New ones came. It was too late._

_They were dead._

_Under the moon they died in the fire._

_He was the only one left. His clan was dead. _

_Burnt. _

_Dead._

_Another family took him in._

_He needed vengeance. The ones responsible would pay of course. It was the only way he could go on with his life._

_His family's ashes were all that remained._

_It was all their fault. The Jedi's._

_He would be leaving this home soon._

_They did not care about anyone, but themselves._

_He would get his revenge._

_It was all the Jedi's fault…_

_"Showdow, please." Came a soft voice from the doorway. "You need to eat something."_

_"I'm not hungry." He spat out angrily. _

_"You have been saying that for the past two days. It's unhealthy."_

_"I don't care if I die." The eleven year old turn around in his chair and glared at the elderly carver standing in the door a sympathetic look on her face. "Leave me alone." He said flatly._

_"I know it is tuff." She said taking a step forward. _

_"They all died…" The carver looked back out the window holding back tears. He wouldn't cry. Crying was for the weak ones that could never have control. No tears would fall. He had control._

_The other carver went to the door and smiled. "Please come out and eat Showdow."_

_Shaking his head the young alien stared back out the window at the moon.  The black sky was littered with millions of little stars and in the center of the mix was Zantria's single moon.  The huge crescent cased a crystal light onto the sparsely populated planet. Never did it leave its spot in the endless sky or change it's shape. It would stay like it was forever. Beautiful._

_But under the light that shimmers down there would never be a same again. Never would the blackened field be the home Showdow always new. It was now a graveyard. One that held is family. His entire clan except for himself. The ones he loved. Friends, family, Dria…_

_A happiness turned to short. At a mere eleven years old he was in love with her.  At a mere eleven years old his life was destroyed. _

_"Why?" He asked the cold air around him. "Why did they have to run? Why did I have to trust them?"_

_His first mistake. One he would never make again. _

_"I trusted those damned Jedi! Trusted they would make everything alright!" Showdow fought desperately to keep tears from falling down his pain filled face. "Qui-Gon said everything would be fine. That the threat was merely a way to scare us…" he faded out thinking of the graying Jedi Master. He had put trust into the man immediately. _

_And the other two Jedi. Adi and Sage._

_The two girls for some reason were not as trusting. They were not as open and sure of the assignment they had._

_They always were telling the other Jedi it was not all that it seemed. That the other blood carvers were planning something. _

_They were not to be trusted. _

_The others were right._

_"Why hadn't we just believed them?" The young carver could no longer hold back tears. They streamed down his face staining his dark complexion. He was wrong. The one he trusted. _

_"One of these days…"_

_Anger welled up. _

_The Jedi had betrayed his family._

_Boiled in his soul._

_Trust was lost forever._

_Anger forever in it's place._

_The tears would not stop._

_They will pay._

_Falling to the floor shattering like his heart and life had._

_Revenge will be had._

_Hatred filled the spots of the tears falling._

_Thinking had to be done. Planning of his vengeance. The way he will prove that not even Jedi can get away with murder. No one can._

_Water hit the floor. Shattering staining the light wood as the tears had the past nights since the attacks since all was lost to the fire._

_Things had to be plotted. Painful things… memories the hurt would be brought back, agony would be felt._

_One last tear. Representing the last of his weakness. The last drop held his warmth for anyone or anything. The black in his heard was all that was left. The ice the flowed through his veins crept in and the fire that flamed in his eyes marked the start of his now only way of life. _

_The Masters will regret their actions. One was hurt they said. They had to get help. They couldn't help the dying cause a Jedi was all but injured._

_They were left to die like animals. Inferior beings to the Force sensitive ones. The 'Masters'._

The Jedi would pay.  
  


Sooo how was that lil trip into Showdows mind?? Hehe I luv making up the character… wait does that say something about me?? ::evil grin:: than again I did just clamp out Mace… Till Later~

Peace Out


	26. Long Paths & Discoveries

Skool sucks! And that's all I have to say about that…

Ok I'm gunna finish off this book posting two chaps at a time… so here r the next two.

_Long Paths_

Qui-Gon tapped his foot on the cold off white tile flooring.  Sitting in the same seat for the past hour in complete silence was not helping to clam his irritation at the moment. The small waiting room was getting cold and boring.

Looking out towards Adi and Sage he could see that they too felt the same way. Anxious and worried. Sure they were all worried for their friend, but more anxious to get back out and find their Padawans.

Even if it meant leaving Mace behind.

The soft tap of boots on the tiling echoed from down the hall, but neither of the Jedi moved. They had heard it too many times to get their hopes up this time.

But this time was different.  Adi jumped up as a young man in all white attire stopped in the doorframe and smiled.

"You can come with me." He said softly.

Sage pushed forwards. "Can we just have the details and not the small talk?" She asked in a rushed voice.

The young doctor ran his hand through his light brown hair. "Sure." He said slowly. 

Sage sighed. "Sorry we are just kind of in a hurry."

"I can see that." The young man led them down a series off hallways while explaining everything. "Well your friend has six broken ribs that will heal fine in do time, but one cracked off at an odd angle and punctured his lung. Luckily for him it's not too serious, but it may take some time to heal."

"When do you think you can allow him to leave?" Qui-Gon asked. He knew that if it was more than a day they would have to leave planet without the Council member. 

"I would normally say about another two or three days, but I have heard you Jedi heal yourselves quite fast." The man smiled slightly and stopped outside of a small room far into the medical building. "He's under sedation and probably won't be up for tow more hours or so, but I gather you won't be here that long."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No we will not be." He walked into the small pure white room followed by his friends. "We are going to have to get our Padawans without him."

Adi sighed and sank down into a chair by Mace's bed. "He is not going to be happy when he wakes up."

"That is an _huge_ understatement Adi." Sage said flatly.

The council member nodded in agreement. "Definitely an understatement."

She studied the fairly empty room. Besides the small bed, there was a side table, two chairs, a counter, and a bared window in the far end.

"Not much of a pleasant place to be staying." The dark skinned Master said breaking the awkward silence that had casted itself over the room. "You think we should come back for him?"

"It all depends on our Padawans" Sage said. "We may not be able too."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I know we won't be able to. Not with all that we have heard already."

Looking down at his boots the venerable Master sighed heavily. He knew it was only a matter of hours before they would be back on a ship heading for Courascant. He only knew that because he trusted the gut instinct growing deep down inside of him.

They would be heading home soon, but with what?

Nothing?

Something?

Or broken Padawans?

Shaking his head he stared out towards Adi. "Either one of us has to return early and get him or we leave without him."

The council member nodded. "Sage is right. It all depends on our Padawans."

"Then we leave." Sage said her vibrant teal eyes staring distantly out the small window.

Adi sighed. "Like I said before. He is not going to be happy when he wakes up."

Qui-Gon followed the two out into the halls again and out to their swoops. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

A long next few days.

A long path in front of them was all that stood. So unclear and the three Jedi knew it would not be cleared until it came time to be. 

Something they wished weren't so.

*****

Showdow threw the rest of his needed things into his speeder in the back exit hanger and sighed heavily. He did not even get to have half the fun he wanted. He did not get to see the young Padawans die…

"There is always another day." He told himself as he walked towards the hall. He had a few more things to do before he would leave.  

Walking down the hall to Obi-Wan's room he carefully went over all the things he needed. But his thoughts were interrupted by an annoying partner running down the hall towards him. 

"What happened?" He snapped at his out of breath friend.

Dev bent over puffing for air. "I… got one… of them." He said before taking one big breath. 

"One?" Showdow sighed. "How the hell is that going to help us at all?"

Dev mocked a smile. "He was pretty hurt from what I could tell." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the carver.  "However I am not to sure of his injuries, but they returned back to town for the time being. All _four_ of them." He pressed.

A twisted smile creased over the Carver's face. Relief spread through him. "I can always count on you. Even if you do get annoying."

"I am not the only one that is annoying around here." Dev said irritably.

"Don't get snappy on me now."

"Who says I started now?" 

Dev let out an exasperated sigh and flung his arms up. "Just because every other person and alien we come across is scared crapless of you does not mean _I_ am."

The alien glared at his friend. The man had never had any guts to stand up to him before. What could have caused this turn around? 

Shaking his head the carver waved off his friends comment. "Come on, we have one more thing to do before the remaining Masters return for their broken apprentices." 

He began to walk forward, but his friend stopped a questionable look on his face. "Isn't the exit that way." He said pointing towards the door to the small hanger.

"I said we have one more thing to do." Showdow said coolly. "Now hurry up. I want to get out of here as soon as I can!"

"_You _have one more thing to do. And get out of here as soon as _you_ can." The red haired man stopped in mid step. "Not _you_. _Us_. I'll meet you at the speeder. I am not going to be part of your torture with that boy." He turned on his heal and huffed away towards the speeder.

Showdow stared for a moment in shock at his friend's abrupt reaction, but shrugged it off once again. "Suit yourself. Not like I care much." 

He kept on walking until he got to the boy's lab. "I don't see why he cares so much anyway." Shaking his head he entered and looked around the white marbled room.  The walls and ceiling were still ice white, but the floor was covered in a dark maroon stain of blood.

He walked over the still form of the Jedi and studied it for a second.  

The boy's body lay in a pool of his own blood, still bright red and still falling. His half naked body was battered unlike anything the carver had seen, every broken bone stuck out at an odd angle, every broken rib made a purple bruise on the boy's chest, every burn was blistered and infected; swollen and pussing, every cut and laceration was deep and disgusting to look at.

The Padawan was a pitiful site to the crazed alien. 

And yet such a welcoming one.

The carver crossed the lab over to his table where a small needle lay. It's icy blue contents swirled around with a mossy green.  He smiled as he looked at the liquid in the cylinder. It would be staying with the boy for a long time.

If he lived. 

Walking over to the Padawan he bent down and studied the site.  He felt a small earning of sympathy. But when was the last time he actually felt sorry for someone? 

Not since Mik died. 

For Sage.

But that was the past.

That was behind him.

That would not be repeated.

Shaking his head Showdow lifted up Obi-Wan's arm and rested it on his knee.  Puncturing the top of the boy's arm he let the cold liquid run slowly into the youth's blood stream. 

With a small chuckle he stood up and peered down once more, just staring. Taking in every scratch, burn, bruise, and broken bone _he_ had made. 

Had he gone a little hard on them? 

"Showdow!" The carver cursed at himself. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rolling his eyes at his own rebuke he sighed heavily at Obi-Wan.

He would not bee seeing the apprentice for a long time yet. He kind of hoped he would live…

Showdow shook his head again. "What in the stars has gotten into you?" He asked himself blankly, once again talking to himself. "Why do you care what happens to them or not?"

Of course for the people who did survive he had plans formulating.  

One last final slip for each. 

But that had nothing to do with what he felt. 

Storming from the room Showdow sprinted towards the small hanger where his friend waited, but slowed his pace as he realized just what had gotten into him. Stopping dead in mid-step the carver's realization slapped him in the face.

He had never planned to kill them in the first place…

_Discoveries_

The two speeders came to a stop for the third time in front of the familiar cliff face. Adi and Sage jumped out of one and Qui-Gon from the other. The graying Master looked up at the late afternoon sun and then along the cliff face.  

The dieing sun casted shadows that began to engulf the long wall of rock.  The sweltering heat was now dropping along with the source that created it and small clouds began to gather in the clear blue sky threatening the land with much needed rain.

They were just as lost as they were when they first arrived at the spot, save for a few clues that didn't point anywhere unparticular. Or if one wanted to get specific somewhere in the seven kilometer radius.

Qui-Gon stood in the middle of his two friends a light breeze blew his hair back. "This spot have an amusing color to you or are you just staring at it for fun?" He asked Adi in sarcasm.

She shook her head rolling her eyes and stepped forwards towards the wall. "When Sage was up on the cliff with Mace I was looking elsewhere. And this…" She ran her hand along a crack that arched up into what looked like the outline of a doorframe. "Caught my eye." 

Pushing against the rock with all her force the rock suddenly flung inwards and Adi stumbled in after it. Catching herself on the ground she looked back at the other two Jedi. "I think I found something."

"You state the obvious more than Yoda does sometimes." Sage said bolting forwards after her friend. Qui-Gon followed right behind. "It's a stair case." She said igniting her lightsaber. The teal glow illuminated the cracked walls and falling a part stairwell that lay before them. She shrugged. "Ok we all make a habit of it!"

The graying Master ignited his lightsaber as did Adi. The Force screamed at the three Jedi. It screamed for them to take heed in where they were about to ascend too. It told them of the danger that lay ahead, the hurt, pain, loss that lay in the lab below. 

Their Padawans. 

The Masters made their way down the narrow passageway cautiously with every step. Hugging close to the wall Qui-Gon took a deep breath of stale heavy air. Letting it out slowly he shot a glace towards Sage who sighed nearly choking on the think hot atmosphere around them.

A small landing was at the bottom of the stairs with a large durasteel door blocking their path. Adi in front slowly cut a hole in the door and the three Masters stepped trough it into a brightly lit white hallway. The smell of burnt flesh swirled around the Jedi and the feelings of pain and loss filled their hearts.

For a moment the three looked around the long hall. 

Where were their Padawans? 

Scared to find them. 

Anxious to get this day over with.

Adi was the first to walk down the hall hesitant with every step. She stopped closing her eyes and gathering the Force around her.  She sprinted down the hall faster than Qui-Gon could pick up and turned into a room a little ways down. 

The other two Jedi sprinted down after their friend and stopped dead as they spotted her bolting into a room down the hall. The Force screamed at both of them to leave from the labyrinth of pain and death. Running towards the room Qui-Gon stopped behind Sage almost knocking into her. 

Adi turned to face them Siri in her arms. The Padawan looked beaten and tired, but most of all looked lost.

But admits it all the young girl's face was a mask of relief to be with her Master again. Tears were brimming in her sharp blue eyes.  Siri clung onto Adi's neck with one arm and the other dangled down at her side stuck out at an odd position. 

Adi stopped in front of them. "I am going to go to town, pick up Mace and get our transport ready for us to leave right away. Hurry as fast as you can."

Siri stared at Sage with a dead gaze. "He…" the girl suddenly broke down into hysterics causing fear to lace between the three Masters.

Sage looked past the youth and panic took over her. She pushed past Adi with a shout and collapsed next to Zae-Non. She gathered the girls limp form in her arms as her shoulders shook violently with sobs. She ran her fingers through Z's blonde hair hugging the girl tightly, gently rocking back an fourth. 

Qui-Gon walked over slowly and bent down next to the two.  Zae-Non was white and her skin was icy to the touch. Her chest could not been seen rising in falling in a rhythmic pattern and her eyes did not twitch about. She lay still… oh so still.

"Sage…"

She looked up at him despair and loss in her eyes. "She can't be Qui-Gon. She can't be." 

Minutes past as no one said or moved the only sound was the small sobs coming from Sage and the delicate breathing of both Masters… joined by another pattern.

The Jedi suddenly froze as she felt the rising and falling of her Padawan chest start, ever so faintly, but it was there.

Sage slowly brought Zae-Non down from her tight grasp and laid her on her knees. "Pa… Padawan?" She whispered. 

No response. Only the soft rhythm.

The graying Master stood up. "Sage you're right. She's not."

A sudden gasp from Zae-Non cause Sage to jump slightly. Her Padawan's eyes flew open and her almost black eyes stared out blankly towards the ceiling. The girl let out a cry of pain before curling up and sinking into her Master's lap.

"Z…" Sage leaned forward and kissed the girl lightly on the top of her head. "Not yet Padawan… not yet."

Qui-Gon put his hand onto his friends shaking shoulder. "Sage." he said softly. "Go, I'll catch up with you."

The Master looked up at him, anger flaring in her teal eyes. "What the hell did he do to them?" She asked trying not to let her tears fall harder. She looked down at the girl in her arms again. "Come on Z…" She scooped her Padawan up and without a second thought of the place raced out into the hall.

"Qui-Gon you've got to hurry!" Sage called over her shoulder before disappearing up into the darkness that engulfed the stairs to the lab.

The graying Master closed his eyes and dived down into his bond with his lost Padawan. 

All he received was a blank.

Bolting down the hall he stopped in front of another door father down with the door ajar. He gasped as he walked inside. 

The air was heavy and the vile smell made the Master's stomach turn. The white tiled floor was splattered with spots and puddles of blood. And tools, come covered in blood others weren't, were spread all over the small lab. But none of that was taken notice by Qui-Gon.

In the middle of all was his Padawan's still form laying face down in a pool of his own blood. That crescent moon carved angrily into his ripped apart back.  

The boy was so torn.

So pale, so still.

So broken. 

Cliffie I kno… I luv em… cant ya tell? Wat ya think? U kno I luv the feedback. Till Later~

Peace Out


	27. What Came to Pass: Part X & Musings & Wh...

Wahoo! I got readers back! lol… ok then, n e wayz… thanx fer the reviews! They really do make my day.

Ok ok… these three chaps r… kinda short… so yea, just be happy u don't hafta wait too long till the end of the cliffie. The first one is my personal favorite… hehe I like the way I wrote something for once…

What Came To Pass: Part X

_Black smoke filled the clear night, drowning out the crescent moon's soft blanket of light._

_All that remain from the tragedy were the ambers of the burnt village._

_The stench of death hung in the air. Thick and sickening. Threatening to engulf anyone who came close to the wreckage._

_All that moved was the eleven-year-old blood carver on the ground crying in front of what used to be his home. _

_His family. _

_His life. _

_Qui-Gon ran up to the little carver who was down on his knees sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Showdow!" He called over the cries of anguish. "You have got to come with me. We still don't know if it is safe here."_

_The carver turned to him, tears flowing down his face in small rivers, staining his blackened face. "Being with you isn't safe!" He yelled leaping up. _

_The Jedi looked at the kid softly. "You are more safe with us than out here. There still could be more from the other tribe."_

_"What does it matter to you?!" The alien took a step backwards. "You let everyone else die. Why am I any different?"_

_Qui-Gon took a step towards the boy, but stopped as Showdow retreated another step. _

_The carver stared straight into the Master's eyes with dead black eyes. No tears glistened in the dim nights light, nor any emotions present. But the Master could feel what was in the small alien._

_Hatred._

_Nothing but a great loathing to everything that came to site in the carver's distant eyes. It clouded around him, flowed from him, and diced through him. Only growing more with every passing second._

_The youngster's face was stained with soot and cut from a stray blaster bolt that had grazed his cheek. His black cheeks were the color of his heart. The blood dripping down to the ash filled grass the color of his revenge._

_The Jedi took a step again closer and the carver withdrew a larger step._

_"Showdow please." Qui-Gon said calmly. "We had no intentions of this happening. Please come with us."_

_The alien narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to trust you again…" He said through his tears falling once again. He wiped his eyes and once again gave a dead stare towards the Master. _

_"You… You left us!" he snarled. "You left us to die like… like animals!"_

_"That was not-"_

_Showdow began to walk backwards at a steady pace. "I knew I should have trusted the other two. You were just playing around with us all! You killed my family!"_

_"Showdow listen." Qui-Gon tried again. Raising his voice he began to walk after the kid. "Adi was hurt we had to get her to safety and-"_

_"And what?! Leave us to burn to death!"_

_"No we-" The Jedi stopped as the carver turned around because he had stumbled on some debris from a house._

_His old house._

_Showdow bent down and picked up the piece of sleek burnt wood. A rusty nail jutted out of it melted from the heat of the blazes that had taken the village down. Melted along with the nail onto the wood was a small metal charm with a sign in the middle.  _

_Holding back a sob the eleven-year-old bent down and took the charm off the piece of wood. It had belong to his best friend Dria. Qui-Gon knew the carver was with her when the attack had happened._

_The venerable Master preceded forwards quietly._

_"Get back!!" The boy shouted jumping up and continuing his trek backwards through the night. "Stay away from me."_

_"Where are you going to go?" _

_"As far from you Jedi as possible." Showdow stopped walking again and looked at the charm in his hand. He put it in a small pouch that hung off his belt. "You'll pay for this. Your betrayal."_

_Qui-Gon stopped in mid-step. "We did not betray you." He reasoned. "If you would listen. We had to get Adi help because she was injured."_

_"I am not going to listen to your lies!" The carver nearly screamed turning around. He sprinted forwards at a dead run._

_"You better be prepared Jedi!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I am going to get my revenge on you if it takes my entire life!"_

_The graying Master did not bother to run after the young alien. He stood in the deafening silence as the carver's words faded from it's echo._

_A cold wind picked up and blew the Jedi's hair back and the smoke away from the star glittered blanket that hung over the planet._

_Light from the large crescent moon spilled over the field like water sliding down glass. Illuminating the destruction of hate between two tribes. _

_All dead but a few lucky to escape._

_Qui-Gon turned his back to the site and began to walk slowly towards his transport. _

_It was not the Jedi's fault that the other tribe had attacked, but it was their fault that most everyone had died. It was their responsibility to make sure what had happened wouldn't._

_They failed their mission._

_And many died because of it._

_It was their fault. But it was not a betrayal. _

_The bitter wind pick up and a shiver ran up the Master's spine._

_ Showdow words, long since said, still hung in the air. Echoing just as harshly as they were spat in Qui-Gon's mind._

_Walking up the ramp onto the small ship the Jedi turned around and stared up at the moon._

_It was one shape he would never forget._

_Musings_

Mace stood in the window of his room looking out the small window. They had left without him. Of course he couldn't blame him and the doctor had said that they were worried about how mad he would be when he woke up. He was not the happiest person, but he was not going to blame them for leaving.

Turning towards the door it flung open making the Master jump a little at the loud bang. 

Adi rushed in worry laced in her features. "Mace, we're leaving… _now_."

Mace didn't ask or say anything. The urgency in his friend's eyes was enough to get him out the door behind and down the hall in seconds. Passing the doctor he didn't even acknowledge the fact he was yelling at him to get back to his room.

"Adi." Mace called after her as she leapt in a speeder. "Did you-"

He cut off as the girl in the back seat looked up at him, sadness and pain in her blue eyes.

Sitting down slowly in the speeder he looked at his friend. "Sage and Qui-Gon are still back there aren't they."

She nodded a tear racing down her cheek. "When I left we hadn't found Obi-Wan…" She hesitated taking a breath. "And Zae-Non is-" She chocked on her words at the picture of her devastated friend. 

Mace's face dropped. "Still keep hope Adi."

"I saw her Mace…" She sighed. 

When they reached the hanger wear Mace's ship was kept Adi stayed with Siri trying to comfort the devastated girl. Mace piloted the ship out onto the landing platform and lowered the ramp for Adi.

"Siri? Come on we can go on now." Adi picked up her Padawan and the girl let out a small hiss of pain. "I know it hurts, but I can help once we get on board ok."

Once inside Adi put Siri in the back and sat next to her Padawan who's crying had yet to cease. "Siri, please it's all right now. Everything will be fine." She said as the girl curled up in the sleep cot she lay on.

"No…" The girl whispered. "No it won't be! He killed her! How… how could he? She's dead… dead!" She shouted startling her Master. Drawing away from Adi, Siri began her sobs again. "She's dead… I watched it. She's dead."

Adi shook her head. "Siri please stop this. Zae-Non may be OK."

"Dead…"

Shaking her head the Council member let the girl retreat to under the blanket that lay on top of her. "Sleep Padawan." Adi placed a cool hand to her apprentice's cheek and offered a strong sleep suggestion.  The girl's eyes slowly fell shut and her tensed muscled relaxed letting her battered body sink into the cot.

Stretching out with the Force Adi went over the girl's injuries and with a last sad look left the girl to sleep. She was not skilled enough to mend bones broken in such ways.

Adi paced back an forth in the cockpit Mace watching every move she made.

"Your making me dizzy." He reached up and grabbed her arm. "Adi sit down before you wear a hole in the floor!"

Reluctantly the stressed Master sat down. "Mace what is taking them so long! I left probably a half hour ago."

"They'll be here." Came an uncertain answer.

Adi sighed. "I've been thinking to myself. It's scary Mace. Showdow knew what he was going to do with us, to our Padawans his entire life." 

Mace nodded in agreement. "That is scary. But I don't think he planned on you actually finding him."

She looked out towards the door. "I don't know about that. I think everything was planned. Every word to his very retreat away from there. I think he _wanted us to find them."_

"He may have, but he didn't leave very good clues. Next time he should try harder to lead someone." He smiled. "Not that there will be a next time. We will get someone to get him off the streets."

"We better Mace. I will not hear of anything like this happening again." Coldness suddenly rushed to her eyes but fled as quickly as it appeared. "That carver does not deserve to be alive right now. I can guarantee you that if he was at that lab we would have struck him down, and not have regretted it."

Mace sat in silence at the slight hiss in her words.

She stood up to wait outside. "Mace understand this: You too would want to kill him if he did this to someone you cared for more than anything. No matter how strong a Jedi you are." With a stiff nod and one last glare she huffed from the room and storm of emotions trailing behind.

What Came to Pass: Part XI

_It all started with the roar of blaster fire…_

_"Dad!" The little blood carver jumped up in enthusiasm as his dad came through the front door. "Guess what!"_

_"What?" The taller carver asked the eleven year old. _

_"The Jedis dueled for me!"_

_"That is great Showdow." Dreen said acting amused for his son.  "Who won?"_

_"Master Qui-Gon. I knew he would the entire time." The carver smiled at the Jedi in the other room. "Right Jedi Master? I even said you would win before you started."_

_The tall graying Master nodded. "Yes you did." He chuckled as he turned to his friends. They gave forced smiles to the young alien and the three headed outside for their long awaited discussion. "You two look like you are going to bite my head off!"_

_"We cannot avoid this any longer Qui-Gon!" Adi shouted. "You cannot just go around here acting like everything is all fine and dandy.  They have to know or the others will have the advantage if they do decided to attack."_

_"Adi calm down." Qui-Gon warned tetchily. "And they do know the threat just as well as we do. I am not going to be the one to go around making it sound worse than it may be."_

_"Ok you two." Sage said stepping between them. "I am not going to be refereeing another duel between you. But Qui-Gon, Adi is right. They have to be alerted."_

_"They are alert." The venerable Master sighed. "Alright, first thing tomorrow we will tell them just how serious it has all gotten."_

_Sage sighed. "I hope that's not to late by then. _

_Adi nodded. "But it is to late to tell them tonight. It is going to be dark in a few minutes. No one will want to listen right now anyway. They really didn't approve of us fighting for the young ones." _

_The three Jedi nodded their agreement and went back into the small house. Dreen stood in the kitchen with a still excited Showdow talking about the Jedi's duel earlier. He looked up from the ecstatic boy worry etched onto his tired face. _

_"Showdow," He said pulling the boy from his side. "Give me a moment to talk with the Jedi ok?"_

_The little carver nodded vigorously. "Can I go and talk with Dria? She hasn't been home all day."_

_"Sure." The father watched his son sprint from the house and went in with the three Jedi. "What is going on?" he asked seriously._

_Qui-Gon closed his eyes before starting. "Things… are not exactly going as well as we hoped."_

_Dreen looked past the three Masters out a small window and gasped. "Damn strait it's not!" He pushed past them and sprinted out the door. Jumping down off his steps he called out to the three blood carvers in the middle of the small village. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" He demanded._

_Qui-Gon ran out after Adi and Sage just in time to hear the scream of blaster fire exploding in the common._

_It all ended with the hush of death…_

Welp okiday then… hope y'all liked that. Tell me wat ya think. Till Later~

Peace Out


	28. Endings and Beginnings

Thank you all for the reviews!! 

I know… only one chap today, but I'm quite short on time at the moment. Hey at least it's something…

__

_Endings and Beginnings_

Gathering his Padawan's still form Qui-Gon looked down at his torn apprentice to the pool of blood he had been laying in.

What had that crazed carver done? 

Obi-Wan was barely breathing, deep into a coma that he may never awaken from. Cut, bruised, burnt, beaten. It was hard to take in the site. Hard to except the fact that he may be too late.  

Next to the pool of blood lay three lightsabers. One was missing. But that didn't matter now. 

Nothing mattered.  The Force screamed that is was near to late. 

Qui-Gon brought the three sabers to him through the Force and clipped them to his belt. Racing out of the lab he bounded up the steps two at a time. The daylight could not have been a happier sight. Well except perhaps Sage pulling up with their speeder.

Seeing Zae-Non laid out in the back of the speeder Qui-Gon leapt in the front with Obi-Wan curled carefully up next to him. Sage looked at the team and gasped.

"Force Qui-Gon…" She trailed off as she gunned the engine as fast it could go. "He isn't?"

"No." The graying Master shook his head. "He won't. He can't" The Master choked on his words. 

There was never a too late. There couldn't be. 

"She isn't dead." He said changing the subject.

The teal eyed Master gave a heavy sigh. "Still breathing right now at least. I don't get what happened. She was not alive when we got there… at least that is the way it appeared."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Appeared yes." Shaking his head he frowned. "We have such a long way to go Sage."

It was not something any of them wanted to think about.

The speeders engines groaned wirily as they were pushed to beyond their usage, but Sage was not going to slow down.  

Qui-Gon once again looked down at his Padawan. Even sitting in his lap it was hard to believe that was Obi-Wan in his arms.  

How could one alien do so much damage? How could he have so much hate to torture someone like that? 

The graying Master then felt it for the first time since the mission had started. 

Hate.

Bubbling and growing inside of him. Rising and threatening to break loose on a wild rampage. One of revenge.  

"I know it's hard Qui-Gon." Sage said looking at him sensing his rage. "We have to let the anger go for now. We can't let that get in our way."

"It's just so hard to except Sage. I mean look at what he did to our Padawans."

"Don't temp me." The frustration in the Masters voice was evident enough to silence Qui-Gon. 

He looked around at the changing scenery and then closed his eyes feeling the wind rush passed them. He drew upon the Force and brought it down to his Padawan. Inspecting the boy's injuries only made his anger grow. He reached deep down into their bond, but was kicked back by incredibly tight mental shields.

Obi-Wan was blocking him.

Time seemed to crawl as the short ride back to town came to a conclusion. The landing pad was in site and Adi was outside waiting for them. The transport, Mace's personal ship, was already prepared for them to leave upon their arrival.

As the speeder slowed to a stop in front of Adi stepped forwards to usher them faster to the ship. Her eye's widened and jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Obi-Wan in Qui-Gon's arms.

Taking in the worry in her friend's blue eyes she shook her head. "He…" She looked down into the back where Zae-Non was and sadness crowned her face, but the girl was… breathing. Cursing softly she began to give out orders. "Get him to the back of the ship and I'll see what I can do for now, until we can contact the Temple. Sage I will bring Zae-Non in. Go tell Mace to take off and help him out. He is still not completely here."

Sage nodded and said a short good-bye to her unconscious apprentice before sprinting towards the ship and up the ramp.  

Adi walked up to the back seat and carefully picked Zae-Non up. The girl's skin was crisp and frail, disgusting to the touch and the cuts that littered her body were infected. "Qui-Gon come on."

The two took off towards the ship; time was their only enemy now.

*****

A low laugh emitted from the carver's creased lips as he watched the sleek ship rise into the dieing sun.

"Do you find everything funny?" Came a sarcastic voice from behind him. Dev crossed his arms and glanced at the small speak of the transport and then back to the alien. 

"I don't know what crawled up your butt and died today, but get rid of it. You are getting on my nerves." The carver said coolly. "And get out things. We have a long flight to Corillia." 

"Carry your own crap." The man huffed and picked up his pack. A long sigh escaped him as he turned towards their ship. "Am I going to have to stay with you till your next plans come about?"

"Depends if you want your pay." Showdow smiled. "Plus the gift I left them, that should go off in about an hour, _is my next plan."_

"We are going opposite of Courascant." The two began to walk towards their ship.

"What's your point?"

"What's yours!?"

Showdow turned reddening cheeks to his friend. "Shut it with the comments already!"

The red haired man smiled. "Your nicer when you're pissed off." He said with a small, but blunt laugh.

With an agitated growl the carver stomped up the ramp to the small transport. "Go in the back and amuse yourself."

"Better done by myself." Dev pushed forward, up the ramp. "Wouldn't want to get in your way with that electro jabber."

Clenching his fists the alien threw his bag up the ramp into the transport after his friend. 

"You are so predictable!" Came a laughing voice. "And you missed."

"Oh shut up!" Showdow ran up the ramp and to the cockpit before Dev could backfire with something. 

Checking the time a smile danced across his face. 

The Jedi were long gone and yet nowhere close to getting home…

Ok all… next time I'll have two chaps… promise. Review pls! Till Later~

Peace Out


	29. Brief Conversations & Not Quite Home

Thanx once again for the reviews. It's great to know ppl r enjoying my writing.

Here the next two chapters like I promised. 

**Important****: I can't believe it… the story is almost done… BUT there IS a sequel to this story. The title of it is ****_Chain of the Past. It should be even better than this one… I have a trailer for it once this story is finished so you know what is ahead for everyone. _******

__

_Brief Conversations_

Adi let out an exasperated sigh as the comm. Unit refused to work for her.  Letting out an exasperated groan she turn as Mace walked past the door.

"Your stupid ship is not very reliable." She shouted out the hall.

A small laugh could be heard. "See that dent by the main transfer unit?"

Looking curiously back at the unit the Council member saw a deep dent about the size of her fist. Clenching her hand together she brought in down hard with a loud whack!

The unit beeped to life. 

"Thank you!" She called out to her friend who was still laughing. "Don't re brake your ribs or anything!"

Shaking her head Adi smiled. She had not laughed in awhile. It was… comforting. 

"Master Gallia. News you have?" Came a faded voice from the unit.

Jumping slightly the woman was startled to see the small holo figure of Yoda in front of her. "Master I'm sorry, I failed to realize this thing worked for me."

A worried gaze was her only response.

She sighed. "Yes I have news. Both good and very bad." She hesitated. 

"Alive they are. Not well I assume."

Adi shook her head in dismay. "No Master. Worse than anyone had expected." Another heavy sigh. "Siri is in no true danger. I have mended her broken bones as well as I could, but I am worried about her mental state. I had to put her down because she would not stop screaming about Zae-Non."

Yoda nodded slowly. "And what of the young girl?"

"When Sage had found her it appeared that she had not been breathing for awhile and judging by what Siri was saying we assumed her dead. She had no Force signature and her vitals appeared dead."

"Deceive the eyes do." The little Master blinked slowly. "Fine she is."

"Alive. But not fine Master." Adi frowned. "She was burnt head to toe with a lightsaber. Her cuts and blisters are very infected and we do not have the medical capabilities to help her much." 

Silence hung for a moment and Yoda's sleepy eyes turned suddenly grave. "What that of Padawan Kenobi?"

A tear slid down Adi's cheek. "We cannot help him either. There is no way we can get him back to the temple in time."

"Loose hope you cannot." He said almost flatly. "Come home weak with hope, and hear from me you will."

Adi quirked an eyebrow. Was there a hint of… humor in the little Masters words?

"Need to laugh everyone does." The elder Jedi said. "Even in the worse of moments."

The small form flickered and Yoda's words were chocked out. Adi was only able to catch his last few mummers before the unit died completely. 

"Over this is not."

_Not Quite Home_

Adi came into where Mace and Sage sat and sighed. "Sage," she said softly. The Master looked back her vibrant teal eyes dimming. "Why don't you go to the back with Qui-Gon. Zae-Non needs you right now."

The Master nodded and walked silently from the room a small sigh escaping from her lips.

"It is going to be a long ride home Mace."

Her friend nodded shifting in his seat. "I believe it." 

He looked back to where Sage had gone a deep frown etching on his already grave face. "Feeling their pain is enough. Seeing them is just worst isn't it?"

Adi nodded. "Siri is in no real danger of anything very serious, she is very fortunate. But Zae-Non and Obi-Wan are completely opposite. Poor Z has been burnt from head to toe and I don't know where to start with Obi-Wan."

"At least they are all alive." He offered a small smile.

"For now." The Master sighed. "I am so sunny right now aren't I?"

Mace forced a snort. "In all my learnings, teachings, and experiences I have never heard of anyone doing such horrible things to Padawans. It's disgusting."

"That carver was right." The Council member wiped a tear from her eye. "He got his revenge on us in the worst way possible. On the ones we love. He wasn't kidding Mace. An eleven year old knew what he was going to do to us."

Mace leaned towards his friend frowning and opened his mouth to say something, but as the ship rocked he let out a shout instead of a sentence.  "What the!"

Adi threw herself forwards and grabbed the control panel so she wouldn't slam to the floor. The ship jolted as is shot out of hyperspace and slowly began to tilt to one side. "Mace…"

The senior Council member stood up and sprinted out of the room and down the hall towards the back of his ship. Adi followed a step behind soon joined by Sage.

"What in the stars was that Adi?!" She asked slamming into the wall as the ship tilted more towards its side.

The dark skinned master looked back at her friend who had stopped running. "I'll tell you when we know!" she called back. "Go back to our Padawan's and make sure they are ok." Turning back to the front she almost tripped over Mace who was lowering himself through a small trapdoor in the floor to the lower level.

Following him down she found herself in a small compartment along with the three engines that powered the ship. Heavy black smoke filled the room and the distinct smell of melted metal drifted through the stayed air.

"Mace?" Adi called through the darkness. The Force screamed a long warning at her. "Mace! What is-"

"Get back up there!" Her friend yelled as he pushed her up the ladder and through the trap door. 

Following her out Mace spun around and slammed the cover down on the floor as another explosion rocked the ship. A loud sucking sound could be heard and the small door bent downwards as it was sucked towards the new hole in the ship. 

Adi slammed into the wall as the ship listed even more to its side. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but her beginning words were drowned out as an alarm screamed through the ship. 

Wordlessly the two went back to the cockpit and pulled themselves into their seats.

"How in Sith's hell could we not sense that!?" She yelled out in frustration as Mace looked over the many warning alarms. "We were too caught up in our worry and-" She cut off as she saw her friends face drop.

"Force…" Mace breathed. "He took it right off."

Adi's eyes widened. "He took the engine off?" She said flatly.

"Wait, that would mean that you would have to run the middle engine double time, reducing your fuel amount and limiting our travel distance." Came a worried voice from the door.

Mace nodded and looked back to the door where Sage now stood pressed up against the wall. "We are never going to make it back to Courascant in time."

I do so luv cliffies… review pls!! Well the final chapters are coming around and I am going to post them one at a time. I am going to try to get them up quickly for you all so I can get started on Chain of the Past for everyone. Till Later~

Peace Out


	30. The Way Down

Hi all! I kno.. a lil late. Sry, Dance has gotten the best of me this week… of course wat can I say with 8 classes and a competition coming up soon?

N e wayz… its comeing closer to the end… this is I believe the third to last post not including the trailer. Enjoy!

__

_The Way Down_

Qui-Gon held on to Obi-wan as the ship once again bucked and tilted. He looked over to the other two beds where Zae-Non and Siri lay. Zae-Non was slowly sliding off her bed and the Master rushed over to hold the girl. Fixing her back on the bed and wrapping a heavy blanket over her shivering form he turned to Siri. She hadn't moved at all…

"Siri?" He asked quietly.

The girl opened one eye. "What's going on?" She asked fighting back tears. Moving slightly she let out a small groan and tightened her grasp on the edge of the cot.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." Qui-Gon walked over to the Padawan and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sleep Siri. You need rest."  Sending a Force suggestion the girl sank down onto her pillow and her eyes shut as she drifted off.

Sitting back down next to Obi-Wan the Master turned to the door.

Footsteps could be heard pounding down the hall and Mace quickly shouted in what had happened while running by to see what he could do to fix their current situation.  Sage was on his tail and Adi behind her. But she stopped and peered in the small room with the three youths in it. 

"You going to be alright with them Qui-Gon?" She asked staring down the hall her friends had sprinted down.

"Fine for now." He sighed. "Go help them."

With a quick nod the Council member took off towards the back of the ship.

When the engines had exploded, it has knocked out the ship's communications, leaving them no hope in contacting the Temple and asking for help. Besides the fact they would go down before any help could arrive. So now they were stuck trying to find a place to land, or at least try to, and get medical help.

Qui-Gon glanced down at Obi-wan, and tried to hold the tears back. The first tears that threatened to escape since he had found his Padawan. He couldn't understand why the blood carver had done this to three helpless children. How could one's heart be so black or veins carry such cold blood.

Revenge? But would revenge really drive a being to act out these unspeakable crimes? No it could have been revenge alone. Hatred towards those he wanted revenge on. That was part of it. And possibly hurt. Had he been hurt in ways after his family had died?

Qui-Gon was pulled out of his train in thoughts when he felt Obi-wan shift on the cot. He quickly glanced down to see that Obi-wan was attempting to awaken. The boy let out a small cry as consciousness pulled at his weary mind.

The Master held his breath, waiting to see the gray colored eyes starting back at him, telling him everything was going to be ok.

"Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan slowly opened his eyes, and let out a soft moan of pain. Instead of the crystal clear gray he was used to, he found nothing but dull, pain filled eyes. A blank gray void of fear and agony.

Leaning forwards Qui-Gon took his apprentice's hand. "Padawan…"

The boy still thinking he was in the hands of Showdow and anywhere but safe, tried to pull out of his Master's hold. He began to thrash about, despertly trying to get away.

"No! Leave me alone. Please…just…leave me alone!" Obi-wan screamed out. "Get away! No more…"

Qui-Gon startled at the outburst, released his hold on Obi-wan for a split second, and that was all Obi-wan needed. He pulled him self out of Qui-Gon's grasp and retreated into the corner of the bed he laid on, trying to hide himself, hoping that he would no longer suffer.

Qui-Gon started at his Padawan in horror and sadness. He saw the fear and confusion shining in Obi-Wan's eyes, and he wished he could take it away. Knowing he had to get the boy to calm down before he caused himself anymore harm, Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and sent out a powerful sleep suggestion.

He was surprised however, when this failed to work. He tried again and got the same result. He reached out with the Force again, but this time he probed Obi-Wan's mind, but quickly recoiled as he came in contact with the pain and torment the boy had burned into his mind. 

He tried again, but this time was unable to pull back and was sucked into the nightmare of Obi-Wan's mind…

_Pain swirled around the Master as the gray world around him mixed with black in a whirl pool of emotions. Pain, loss, confusion, agony, betrayal, hatred, darkness…_

_The Master lifted himself up looking around. Snapshots of the horrid last week flashed by and coming swiftly was a wall of darkness. Closing in all around him Qui-Gon had no way of getting out._

_Only if…_

_"Obi-Wan!" He shouted out blankly. "You've got to let go!"_

_The wall of black only fell faster._

_"Padawan… please. It's over. You must trust me!" White poured into commanding darkness. The Master felt another wave of the boy's pain. And then… nothing…_

_***** _

Mace and Sage were buried in the control panel which controlled the engines, trying to figure out a way to get more power to at least get them to a near by planet. Adi was at a computer station scanning the area to see if there was a planet they could land on and get help.

"No Mace, the red wire first then the white one. You do it the other way and we won't have to worry about getting help, since we will all be dead," Sage stated as she continued to work on the leaking fuel.

Mace nodded and rolled his eyes. "How they heck did you learn so much about _my ship?" Seeing the smirk on his friends face he just sighed and went about his business. He knew they didn't have time for small talk. They continued setting about placing the wires were they needed to go, but he quickly stood up when he felt a disturbance in the Force._

He glanced at Sage and Adi and saw they felt it too. Quickly reaching out with the Force he scanned the area making sure there was not going to be any more explosions and found nothing.

Frowning in confusion, he stretched out further and found the cause of the disturbance. Snapping out of his search, he quickly jumped up and ran down the hallway to the cabin where Qui-Gon and the Padawan's were.

He could hear Sage and Adi following behind, knowing they had sensed the same thing he did. He ran into the room, and found Qui-Gon getting up from the floor next to Obi-Wan's cot and a very frightened Padawan huddled in the corner of his bunk.

Mace quickly ran to Qui-Gon's side. "Qui-Gon what happened?" He asked.

"Honestly Mace." Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice with wide eyes. "I have no clue." 

Sage gently went to Obi-wan. When she reached out to take his hand him however, he attacked. Still not thinking that he was safe, he lashed out with a well placed kick that sent Sage flying back and into a near by bulk- head.

Adi quickly grabbed her, and caught her before she fell to the floor. Sage gave a nod of thanks and quickly shook her head to clear the cobwebs that were threatening to re-appear. A small trickle of blood fell from her hairline down her forehead. "Crap, not again." She sighed. 

The four Master's turned to the boy was about to bolt out the door, when he stopped in mid lunge. The others watched as a confused look spread across his face.

"Master?" he softly whispered staring blank sea change eyes at the older Jedi.

The Masters watched in confusion and the emotions played across Obi-Wan's face, and then he suddenly smiled and collapsed back on to his bunk. 

Before he fell completely back into the abyss of nothingness, those in the room heard a soft, 'Thank you' along with a muffled cry of pain from his random action.

The boy sank in to cot his face relaxing. The four Master's looked at each other; all had surprise written on their features.

What had Showdow done… 

An alarm began to blare and the four Master's jumped at the sudden disruption of the silence. 

Mace threw his arms up. "What happened now!?" He sprinted out of the room Sage following.

Sage sat down and wiped the sweat that ran down her cheek. "When this is all over and I get to lay down, I am going to have the worse head ache in the world."

Qui-Gon forced a laugh. "I think Sage's will be worse." 

The two looked at each other and smiled… why they smiled at that moment they will never understand.

The ship began to twist and shake. The list spiked down violently and Adi flew from her seat catching Z and Siri from slipping off the beds. Qui-Gon catching Obi-Wan.

Mace flew by the door again. "Brace yourselves…"

The two Master's could feel the ship lurch forwards as they sped quickly downwards to the planet they had floated near when they had stalled. 

It was going to be a short ride down…

Evil cliffie! Hehehe… sry I kno not many ppl like em, but there was no other way to end this… I swear! But besides that… wat ya think? Review pls!! Till Later~

Peace Out


	31. Ruff Landings and Endings

Ahh thank you all so much for the reviews!! I luv u guys!! 

**NOTE: This is the last chapter before the epilogue! Ahh it's over… but remember there _IS a sequel!! I'll have more on that after I post the eplilogue… _**

__

_Ruff Landings and Endings_

Mace gripped the controls as he flung forwards at the sudden rock in the ship. 

"Mace!" Sage shouted over the alarm.

"I'm working on it!" He nearly screamed back. "Hang on, this is not going to be fun." 

His friend rolled her eyes. "No sh-" Her last word was cut off as she flung almost out of her seat as the ship gained speed falling down into a small planet under them.

The gravity from the near by planet sucked the ship towards its hard surface at an unpleasantly fast rate of speed. 

Ripping the controls back Mace pulled the ship up into a high arc as they dipped father down towards the green planet. Steadying out he glide down the ground that came closer and closer with each passing moment.

The control jerked from the Master's hand as the ship's wing hit a tree and the transport spun wildly throwing both Mace and Sage to the floor. The council member desperately tried to grab a hold of the controls again but the ship dug into the ground before he could get up.

Sliding along the ground the ship listed and it's wing dug into the ground jerking the ship to a violent and abrupt stop. Mace went flying forwards and smashed into the panel. He looked next to him to see Sage on the floor before his world went black. 

*****

"Mace." Qui-Gon shook his friends shoulder. "Mace, come on."

The council member didn't answer. Sigh the graying Master stood up, but wavered.  

"Qui-Gon?" Adi was at the door. "Our Padawan's are fine, but are you OK?"

He nodded, but stopped at the sudden pain. "Just bumped my head a little hard." He looked down at Sage who rolled onto her back with a small moan.

"What…" She began to as, but stopped as she choked on something in her throat. Flipping to her side she coughed out hard. Red spots glittered the floor. "Oh this is just what I need…" She laid her self back down and sighed.

Adi walked over to her friend. "Come on, we've got to get off the ship."

The two made their way slowly out of the cockpit towards the boarding ramp to see if they could get it down.

The graying master looked around the cockpit. Smoke billowed out from the control panel and light flickered on and off as the electricity circuits began to short circuit.

Bending down next to Mace Qui-Gon gave a heavy sigh. What had they gotten themselves into? How were they supposed to contact anyone for help? They didn't even know what planet they had landed on.

Scanning over his friend the Jedi reached his hand out to try and wake the unconscious man again, but instead his hand wandered to the council member's belt. Unclipping his comlink Qui-Gon stood up surprised that the red light was lighting up.

"Hello?"

"Mace?"

Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief. It was Ki-Adi Mundi, a Master also on the council with Mace. "No this is Master Jinn." A confused silence was his reply. Going on Qui-Gon explained what had happened. "We crashed on, some planet, and unfortunately Mace is not able to do much right now…" He trailed off.

"Will he be alright and is anyone else hurt?" Ki-Adi questioned in a hurry. "Do you know what planet you are on?"

"Mace will be fine, but other than our Padawan's Sage has been hurt." He stopped as Mace began to move slowly on the floor. "And no we do not know what planet we are on, but we are in Mace's ship. Shouldn't there be a tracking device to the Temple on it?"

"If the signal wasn't knocked out from our crash, yes. I will get your location and send the nearest Jedi with a transport immediately." 

"Thank you. Jinn out."

He cut off the communication and held a hand out to his slightly confused friend.

"You're using my comlink because…?" The dark skinned Master asked taking the offered hand and standing up.

"Mines broken." Was the simple answer. "Come on, we have to help Adi and Sage."

The two made their way wordlessly towards the boarding ramp to find it open. The two made their way down to see Sage leaning up against a rock in the open field they had landed in. Adi was nowhere in site.

Mace looked back towards his ship. "I'll help Adi, you go see what you can do for Sage."

With a small nod Qui-Gon walked over to Sage, and laid a hand on her shoulder. He gasped in shock when he saw the blood the covered the surface of the small rock she leaned against. She had torn off a piece of her cloak and was using it to wipe the blood from her face. Pressing the red stained cloth to the gash on her forehead she sighed. 

"Sage? Are you ok?"

She shook her head no, and was once again curled over in pain, as another round of coughing wracked her body. She began slid to the ground slowly trying to calm her breathing. Qui-Gon quickly caught her as she began to fall faster.

She looked at him sadness in her eyes. "I don't need this now!" she said tears falling down her blood stained cheeks. "I want to be here for Zae-Non." 

"I know, but you very well know being stubborn in your condition is not going to help her at all." He said softly laying her gently on the ground; he probed her injuries with the Force.

Besides have another concussion, Sage also had some internal injuries. It wasn't any that time in a bacta tank couldn't fix.  But she couldn't be up and around without making is worse.

The teal eyed Master let out a frustrated groan. "I just feel so helpless." 

The graying Master smiled slightly. "We all do. But you have an excuse."

"Not a very good one." Sage said rolling her eyes.

 Qui-Gon chuckled. "When Zae-Non gets older, I have a feeling she is going to be just as stubborn as you." 

"What would give you that idea?"

Rolling his eyes Qui-Gon reached out to the Force using it to send a sleep suggestion to his friend in hopes to send her into a healing trance. Her teal eyes disappeared behind heavy eyelids as she sunk down into the grass.

He sat next to her and waited until Mace and Adi returned.  He gave a weary sigh of relief. They were going to be going home and soon his Padawan would be safe and ok.

Adi approached him, carrying a still shivering Z, and was followed by Mace who was helping Siri. She was clutching onto his robes holding herself up, her head hung down staring at the ground blankly. Adi Masters laid Zae-Non onto the ground gently next to Qui-Gon and Siri went sat separated from the others quickly curling up into a small ball. Mace frowned at the action, but turned and ran back to the ship to get Obi-Wan.

Adi looked down at Sage and sighed. "This just gets more and more confusing by the moment doesn't it."

Sighing Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes it appears that way." He turned as his friend appeared on the ship ramp with Obi-Wan in his arms. 

Standing up the graying Master began to walk towards the ship, but stopped as the Force surged in warning. Shouting to his friend he watched as Mace put on a sprint of speed, but a second to late.

No sooner had he reached the bottom of the boarding ramp did the ship behind his burst up with a loud explosion, throwing the council member and the Padawan to the ground.

Time seemed to slow down as Qui-Gon sprinted towards the two Jedi shielding his head from the debris that was falling from the enflamed ship. He was about to put on another burst of speed when someone grabbed his robe and jerked him backwards. 

Falling down he looked up at Adi who still had a grip on his robe. "Don't you dare run into there! One thing Obi-Wan does not need is his Master dieing in a fire."

Qui-Gon yanked his clothing back and smirked at her. "He's going to die if I don't!"

Just then a sleek transport flew over the field and came to a quick landing. Before the ship was completely down the ramp was already coming down and a familiar form came sprinting out, followed by her Master. Bant and her Master had been the closest Jedi to their site? Of course even as a Healers Padawan she still needed field time.

Master D'Ray motioned for Bant to attend to Sage and he continued forwards towards the other two Masters. 

"Where are Mace and the boy?"

Qui-Gon pointed angrily towards the settled debris. "In there!"

Master healer nodded and ran forwards. It seemed like forever till he uncovered the two Jedi beneath the rubble.  Helping Mace stand up he then bent forwards and picked up the boy.

Qui-Gon could only hold his breath as his bloodied Padawan was brought forwards accompanied by a deep sorrowful frown on the healer that held the still apprentices form.

_Finis_

Yes… cliffy for the ending… soooo nice rnt I??  Review pls!!

Well there is the epilogue… then the trailer for the next part and last part to the series here.  But I am gunna have other stories between the two… Till Later~

Peace Out


	32. Epilogue

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!!!! I'm so glad you all liked this story and I cannot tell you how happy I am you took the time to read it… I hope to see you all at my sequel!!!

**NOTE: Ok to answer that question about Bant and Kit… indeed Kit is Bant's Master in the actually timeline of events after Tahl died… but I prefer Bant as a healer. AU yes… but so much easier for her to rant on Obi… ::evil grin::**

Thank you all again!!

__

_Epilogue_

The sun hung high in the afternoon sky, but clouds coming from the horizon threatened to engulf its warm rays.  Rain fell softly from the distant storm falling to the small, dirty moon. Showdow laugh as he stared at the gray sky from the door of his old apartment. 

"What's so funny?" His friend asked leaning against the broken building. He watched as his friend looked for his key in his small shoulder pack. "No wait, rhetorical. I can guess. You're thinking about that bomb you planted for the Jedi right?"

Unlocking the door the carver smiled. "How'd you guess?" He asked sarcastically.

The two made their way into the dusted old apartment. A think layer of dust lay on the stairs and floor. It flew in puffs upwards as they walked up the stairs and across the creaky flooring. Over the windows hung black drapes blocking out the sunlight and the musty smell made the carver's stomach turn slightly. 

Throwing his pack down Showdow went over to the windows and ripped the drapes off and dropped them to the floor. He opened this window as rain began to fall outside.  The alien put his hand out the window and let the cool drops run off his dirty fingers down to the street below.

Sighing he turned to his friend who had flopped down on the ratty couch that sat in the middle of the room. "You know, I'm going to miss those brats."

Dev ran his hand through his red hair and snorted. "You would."

"Wouldn't I?"

The two shared a small chuckle before Showdow sat on the table in front of the falling apart couch his friend sat on. He looked over the man then back out the open window. A cold breeze blew in as the rain fell harder and the sky grew gradually darker from the oncoming clouds.

Turning back to Dev, the alien smiled slightly. "Maybe I was a little hard on the brats." He said blankly.

"Excuse me?!" Dev's mouth fell open and he stared wide-eyed at the statement.

The carver's eyes lit with fire. "I should have saved some for later."

Sighing the young man rolled his eyes. "Should have guessed."

Standing up the carver picked up his bag and reached down inside and brought out a long object covered in a dirty rag. Taking the old cloth off of the cylinder the Showdow smiled sadly at the lightsaber that lay in his hands. 

He missed his friend…

And the girl would miss the Master's saber. But she would get it back. All in due time, and the proper planning. 

He walked over to a small round table in front of the window, which held a small black safe. Taking the key out of a pouch hanging on his belt he opened it and placed the saber in it slowly…

Something about locking it away was like saying good-bye all over again.

Why had he taken it anyway? What use was it to him?

Shaking his head at his own question Showdow laugh to himself. He had a plan, one that would be just like his first, but with his own new twist to it.

Dev got up off the couch and closed the window with a hard slam. "It's cold enough." He turned towards his room but stopped at his door. "When do you plan on leaving this place again?"

"When the time is right." Was the vague answer the carver offered. 

"You're never specific are you?" Not waiting for an answer the young man slammed his door shut leaving the carver alone.

"No my friend. I don't even know myself." He whispered softly to the cold air.

Showdow sighed and sat down on the couch staring blankly at the wall. He had nothing to do… for the first time in forever he had nothing to do. But then again ever minutes was precious in it's own way.

Each moment could be used for his good. For his planning. Everything had to be perfect. Just like his last plan, it had gone just the way he planned it.

And he intended to plan every second out.  Just like before.

Staring out at the lightening that danced across the sky as the storm worsened Showdow laughed hard and cruelly. 

He had a lot of planning to do. After all, Zae-Non would want Mik's lightsaber back…

And no doubt Kenobi would be missing his precious stone back. The brat didn't even know it was gone yet.

::Big grin:: yea I kno… we still don't know about them… that would be wat the sequel is for rite?? 

**About the sequel: The sequel is, again I say, _Chain of the Past. It'll be out as soon as I can get it done… I'm not to sure about that honestly. But I will do my best to hurry! I have a trailer made up for it… I'm posting that tomorrow afternoon_**

Thank you all once again!! Great hearing from you as always!


	33. Trailer

Here it is! The not so long awaited trailer for Chain of the Past!! 

I am sincerely hoping to get it out as soon as possible but I am afraid that will be quite hard considering these little scenes are basically all I have written up. And I would like to give you all the best writing job I possibly can considering it's the last book of the series. 

Well that is all for now… thank you all so much for reading! I truly appreciate every little moment u spent taking time out to do so. 

_____________

…The cold air bit into the two Master's as they stood watching the soft waved crash against the fine sand. Just arrived and already things were going worse than possible.

"It had to of been him."

The other shook her head at her friend. "How do we know? We cannot just assume the worst."

"Who else would cut off their Padawan braids and give them back to us?"…

**A BOND WILL BE TESTED…******

"What in the stars he going to do?!" The apprentice spat at the girl. "Last I checked he was laying in the road out cold!"

Stiffening the girl huffed loudly. "You're going to regret your words someday. Plus, knowing your Master he is out breaking his back looking for you. And as of the moment it seems I know him better than his own Padawan."

*****

The boy let out a groan as the knife cut deeper into his leg. "It won't work." He managed to spit out.

"That's what he said." An evil smile crawled across the carver's face. "Of course your Master changed his mind after I was done with him. Just as you will when I'm done with you and your friends."

**A FRIENDSHIP WILL DIE…******

Despite the pain that wracked the Jedi's body the Master leapt up and rushed over to the still form.

Clutching the dear friend close a small laugh floated on the cold damp air.

"You always did say I would get myself killed…"

*****

"He is not!"

"No you're right. _He won't, but __they will!" The padawan's face reddened with anger. "You always have to be right. Accept for once that maybe your wrong."_

"_Shut up!" Their friend interjected at a scream. "Both of you just shut up! I personally don't care about that right now. What we have to worry about is staying alive! You know. Work together."_

The older apprentice laughed. "Us work together? That's like saying a Kratt Dragon and it's favorite pray are best friends."

**THE PATH WILL GROW DARK…******

Looking down the hall the Carver smiled. Pitch black, just the way he liked it. 

Of course one could not attack in light. A cover up was always in need. 

Especially for what he had in store for the three Masters on they're way to the small planet…  

*****

The alien laughed to himself looking at the still boy on the floor. He sighed. "He was more annoying than the other two put together."

The girl looked up from being curled up. "What… what did you do?"

"That my cutie will be revealed in it's own time." He smiled at the girl's disgusted face. "What you don't like that name? You take after your Master so much."

**TRUST WILL BE BROKEN…******

"I never trusted you!" The Jedi spat looking away sharply.

"Well your friends seem to have no problems doing so." The young man laughed reaching to his belt.  A small gasp rang from the girl in front of him. "You were the smart one."

*****

"How do you expect me to know if you're telling the truth this time?!" The Master shouted.

"Because one of us is going to die either way! Either trust me now or let us both die out here in the rain!"

**STREANGTH WILL FAIL…******

The man collapsed as pain over took his weary body. His legs no longer able to hold him the Jedi fell to the ground. The Master laid still as a low laugh could be heard from the alien that stood over him.

"I am glad you lived brat."

"Why so you can taunt me."

Another laugh. "No, for the enjoyment of being able to watch you die. Slowly, painfully, and lost in that chase for your Padawan."

*****

"How can you smile after doing that to her?"

"Just remising on some fun time I had with her Master. You know I think you'll all get a little taste of what they had to go through." A smile curled onto his face. "Oh I'm going have so much more fun with you guys though. So much more fun."

**HOPE WILL BE LOST…******

"Face it!" He shouted at the kid. "She isn't going to come for you!!"

"You know I will not believe that." Came the cool reply.

An icy smile spread across the alien's face. "I'll make you believe it. Trust me, I have my ways. They worked on your Master just fine."

*****

The two Master's stared at the starry night as the wind blew. Tears streamed down both their faces as the sand whipped up with the cold air.

Neither could believe what had happened. Neither wanted to believe so.

It was just not possible…

** TIME WILL RUN OUT…******

The Master looked at the bloodied dagger lying on the ground then out to hall where to trail of crimson liquid fell too. Getting up to follow her friend a small beep rang out.

"We found them." Was the simple phrase before the line was cut. 

*****

"Loose hope we cannot." The small Master looked out the window at the setting sun. "Precious lives depend upon it."

The dark skinned Master nodded. "But it's in the Force. One is not going to come back to us alive. I do not think we can change this."

**AND YOU'LL BELIEVE…******

"Let me put it to you this way…Ever have one of those dreams where something is chasing you?" The carver asked.

**THAT NIGHTMARES…******

"And no matter how hard you run or how loud you scream for help, you just can't get away…Untill finally you wake up?"

**ARE REAL.******

"Well, "He flashed a chillingly insane smile. "I'll be that something that haunts you. Only now…you can't wake up.

Well than I guess that is all from me for now? What do u think of wat is to come? Review pls! 

Thank you all once again and I will have other stories out in the mean time while we are all waiting for Chain of the Past to be written. Till Later~

Peace Out


End file.
